Broken (Hiatus)
by Cobrastar
Summary: Being broken is when you have something shattered within you, something very essential ripped to pieces in front of your very eyes. Arrowkit, called Shamekit for being half clan, struggles with daily torture from most his clan. When the one thing that matters to him is destroyed, Arrowkit is 'broken;' everything changed about him, including his name.
1. Chapter One: A Rough Start

**Well, this is my first shot! This will be about my OC! I promise some of these certain events have never happened to me directly, but obviously, my emotions will be in there.**

 **Onwards!**

 ** _Broken_**

He had always been proud of his name, but now that he thought about it, he realized it wasn't a good name.

Barely a moon old, Shamekit romped around the nursery by himself next to the queens, because none of his foster litter mates looked at him. They didn't even talk to him; rather, they talked _about_ him. He never knew what was said, but he'd overheard bits and clips, things like "Half clan" and "Spoiled blood" and "Never be a good warrior, we should banish him and Silverfur!" They would always spit his mother's name.

Shamekit's mother, Silverfur, had broken the warrior code and mated with ShadowClan's deputy, Redscar, and Shamekit was the outcome. His real name was Arrowkit, for his unusual thiness, but since he was only an outcome of a broken warrior code, _they_ called him Shamekit. He had taken pride in that name, because it sounded cool to him. A whole lot better than 'Arrowkit', who wanted a cat that could fit through twoleg fences if he wanted to? That's just another avenue of betrayal that could be explored, and all the more reason to rouse suspicion from his clanmates.

But now that he was nearly almost two moons old now and had an expanded vocabulary, he didn't like his new name anymore.

Kits and apprentices would hiss and spit curses at him, warriors would glare at him, the leader, Oakstar, was rather distant, and even the queens, who had fought for him, were rather distant and wary. The only cat that would be friendly to him besides his mother was Smallfoot, the young medicine cat. She would take the poor kit in when she found him crying or when he seemed lonely or abused, and walked him through normal medicine cat procedures, encouraging him along the way.

She always said he would make a great warrior. To not listen to their taunts, but prove them bitterly wrong about their accusations in the end. And she would call him by his proper name. He didn't know exactly was these words meant, but he always accepted them without much thought.

So now, it was a day or two before his second moon, and he was jumpy with excitement. Mother said that she was going to surprise him for his birthday, something special. Last time was a private tour across the whole camp, and a day of story time with the elders, who Arrowkit expected were forced to be kind to him. As he was frolicking through camp next to the nursery, however, Bigpaw, his greatest adversary, snuck up behind him and threw him by the scruff of his neck into a rather large mud pile, consuming his thin body with gunk.

The fat cat guffawed as Shamekit struggled his way up out of the thick mud, which only pulled him down.

"Ha! Got you again, stupid!" _Stupid_ was his new catchphrase for Shamekit. "You'll never be a good warrior if you couldn't even hear me! I was practically stomping!" He puffed out his big, fluffy white chest in pride. "Isn't that right, Shadepaw?"

Bigpaw's cohort and litter mate, Shadepaw, had just appeared around the corner of the apprentice sleeping quarters and had ran down to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah," she sneered, "And I'll bet you won't even make half an amazing apprentice as I am!" It was her turn to puff out her small, purpleish chest. "Admit it, _Shamekit_ , you are really a disgrace to the clan. Admit it!" She came towards his face and spat in it threateningly, her breath reeking of fresh-kill. Although she was small and not very threatening, she had a sharp tongue that spat poison.

"I-I-I am not as g-g-good as you..." Shamekit mumbled as he started to trot his way down to the stream to wash himself.

"You're not done yet! Now you have to admit to me!" Bigpaw's voice echoed. "You will call me Master!" Bigpaw pinned Shamekit down, sprainng Shamekit's hind leg.

"Y-yes, m-master," He sputtered as he tryed to stuggle free from his grasp.

"Louder!" His eyes shone with pleasure.

"Yes, Master!" He yowled loudly. Other apprentices and kits were starting to crowd.

"Aww, look at little mud-pelt!" said a taunting voice.

"He's so dumb!" crooned another.

"Get him!" yowled a kit, and, with one mind, started to take turns tearing at Shamekit.

Bigpaw came up first, his white pelt shining, exept where he had gotten stained. "You see this?" He showed off his mud spot. "That was _that_ one." He spat at him. "You know what we do to traitors? This!" he brought down his claws hard on Shamekit's nose, tearing skin off and immediately bringing tears to his eyes.

"Already crying, huh? Show him what _we_ do to _wimps,_ Shade!" The she cat nodded her approval as she strutted to the poor kit, eyes gleaming maliciously. "Well, Big, we claw his muzzle-" as she said this, she sunk her sharp claws into his muzzle where Bigpaw had left his mark, leaving holes in it, "and drive him out together! _"_ At this, all the young cats yowled together and went for him. Shamekit, howling with agony, took off in whichever direction that would take him furthest from the scene. But the cats were faster, and crowded up on him. Scratches and bites down his flank, stomach, head, everywhere. Curses and names, terrible words he'd only heard from the most vulgar warriors.

His essence screamed with torture.

And then, quite suddenly, it all stopped.

* * *

Shamekit opened his eyes. He was in Smallpaw's den. _Did I sleep in here?_ He thought. _Oops, I'd better leave before I get caught._ He took one step off the bed.

Blinding white pain overflooded him as he squealed.

"Don't move," came worried a voice in front of him.

He couldn't hear or see, his thoughts were so foggy. But he couldn't move anyways, so there he lay.

"I'm going to put you back on the bed. Don't move."

He did as he was told, but squealed a little when he was picked up. Whoever touched him had grabbed him right on a puncture mark he couldn't quite identify.

"Great StarClan, this is awful."

"Smallfoot?" Shamekit's voice rasped, much to his surprise.

"Yes, Arrowkit, I'm here. Do you think you want to see your mother?"

 _Mother?_ he thought. _Oh. Mother!_ he exclaimed. "Ye-"

"Don't talk. I'll get her now." she stalked out of the room, her hackles raised.

 _What happened? Why does it hurt?_ he asked himself. _Did I run into the thistle bushes again? I don't think I did. I-_ Before he could finish, he picked up a familiar scent. Mother.

He squealed with delight as Silverfur sprint - stumbled to her son.

"Oh, my baby! What have they done!?" her new fear scent was black over Shamekit, his unseeing eyes widened with his own fear.

 _They?_ He cocked his head, causing head splitting pain. He winced, but it was gone now. _Who's th-_

And he remembered. Bigpaw. Shadepaw. His peers. Attacking him, hating him. Hot, stinging wet tears filled his eyes and formed lines down his face at the realization of reality, the words spoken, actions done. He sobbed as his mother curled him in a protective way, fur bristling.

"Oh, my little Arrowkit..." She cooed as she licked him, tongue warm, scent now warm, fur warm. He was in a protective ball, nothing could get him now. _Not even Bigpaw,_ he thought bitterly as he accepted his mother's comfort.

Disobeying Smallfoot's orders, he rasped, "Silverfur?"

Gasping, fur bristling even more, she put her nose into Arrowkit's fur.

Arrowkit snuggled into his mother even more; it seemed like forever, just him and his mommy, in familiar warmth, here forever.

"I love you, Silverfur." Arrowkit said, his voice broken.

Silverfur shook silently around him, sobs wracking her body, convulsions vibrating into Arrowkit.

"Baby? It's your second moon!" Silverfur stopped weeping suddenly to look at the only thing that kept her alive. "I promised I'd get you something! Right here!" Behind her, she picked a brown object. Eyes finally adjusted, Arrowkit saw what was in her mouth.

A rabbit.

"Oh, Mama!" He squealed with delight, voice still gone. He looked at his second only comfort in the world with excitement. "Meat?!"

"Big toms need meat," she said promptly, "And you're growing up. Here is your first mouse! I caught it myself, don't worry, it's not bad."

Arrowkit looked at the rabbit, mouth drooling reflexively. He sniffed it, licked it, and started to devour it. He was starving! And it was delicious. _Wow,_ he thought, _this is good!_

"Mama, this is..." he couldn't exactly find the word for it.

"Do you like it?" She purred, obviously pleased with her son.

"Oh, yes, Silverfur, I love it!" He mewed. He had just shoved another mouthful down his throat when Smallfoot came back in.

"Arrowkit! What did I tell you about talking?" Her stern voice made him flatten.

Arrowkit smartly stayed silent.

"Better," she cooed, her voice automatically warm again, "Silverfur, dear, I think we need to give him some space. Besides, there's someone who wants to apologize."

Her fur bristled. "You'd better keep an eye on my baby with that... _monster."_ she mewed bitterly, eyes rounding in rage.

"If he's going to ever prove himself, he's going to have to talk to Bigpaw by himself," she responded, tail flicking.

 _Bigpaw?_ He shuddered. Instinctively, he cowered in his mother's warm, safe pelt.

Silverfur calmed down, although still mad, and grumbled curtly, "Fine." She got up, leaving Arrowkit to himself, despite his protests. "Be a good kit, baby, I love you." She called as she stalked out of the den.

Arrowkit shriveled onto the bed. The last thing he wanted was to see his tormenter. But in he walked. He had gotten bigger, and he noticed. They didn't call him big for no reason.

"H-hey, Shamekit," he mewed cautiously, eyes scanning Arrowkit.

Shamekit lay silent, blue gaze neutral as he lifted up his head.

"I just... wanted to say..." He gulped, nervously flicking an ear abashedly.

"No. Go away." came the raspy voice of Shamekit.

Bigpaw flinched at his voice, ears flattened and hackles raised. _Was that fear he smelled?_ "No, please listen-"

"Go. And if you ever touch me again-" He stood up, fur bristled - "I will get bigger and stringer you could ever be, and I will hurt you." His tail whipped violently as fire burned in his eyes.

Bigpaw, obviously spooked, ran out of that den, leaving Shamekit.

 _It's nice,_ he thought laying back down with a grunt, _to be alone._ He dozed off.

* * *

Shamekit dreamt dreams of peace and his fantasy future self, when he was woken by a blinding light. He realized that this was Silverfur.

"Come, darling, there's someone special I want you to meet," she mewed in her soft way, eyes lighting up happily.

His eyes snapped open, and he stiffened. _Not again._ She laughed lightly as she felt his tensing body. "It's not what you think, it's another surprise!"

Shamekit sat up. He was feeling much better after a quarter moon of rest, and was ready to go outside.

"What is it, Mama? Vole?" He still loved the meat that his mother brought him every so often, it was his energy.

"Oh, no, dearest. You'll like this surprise more than all of them!" Her eyes glittered as she mentioned it, a sign that it would be great.

"What is it?" he prodded, blinking hopefully at his mother.

"You'll see."

He followed her out of the den, giving Smallpaw a lick of thanks, and headed out.

Sunlight baked his face.

It was a good kind of baking, like his face full of glee. He skipped down to Silverfur, tail up, face bright. He realized where they were going. _We're going out of the camp!?_ Thought Shamekit. _Who's out of the camp?_ He followed silently for a few more fox-lengths befire stopping. Silverfur looked around, making sure no one was within eye or ear shot.

"Okay, it's clear, Redscar."

A bulky, red tom appeared at Silverfur's side. He was a big cat, with claws the size of badgers and the stature of a warrior. He looked down upon Shamekit, his amber eyes boring into his wide, blue eyes.

"Mama, who is this?" Shamekit mewed fearfully, nose wrinkling. "Why does he smell funny?"

She looked at him with amusement, eyes dancing. "This, my dear Arrowkit, is your father, Redscar." She put her head to Redscar's big pelt, but Redscar didn't move a muscle. Instead he said, disappointedely, "He's small."

He had a low, prying voice, startling Arrowkit. He stumbled back in shock.

 _This is my father? He's so_ big!

"Well, he just got beat up awfully a week ago, and he's lost weight," Came his mother's reply, her now unburied face boring into his eyes.

"Did he." It came out as a statement, not a question. "He couldnt beat the other cat?"

"Half the clan's apprentices and kits got at him, Redscar! Of course he couldn't beat the others!" she responded, hackles raising anxiously.

"Hm," he meowed uninterestedly, smoothing her pelt with his tail.

"Are you my father?" Arrowkit asked endearingly, staring into his father's eyes.

"Obviously, or she wouldn't have brought you to me." He snarled slightly at the word _she,_ looking down at his kit like he was rotten fresh-kill. Silverfur didn't notice.

But she did speak.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem stressed." She rubbed his flank with her tail, which resulted in him shaking her off.

"Of course I'm mad! I've almost been kicked out of the Clan for treason!" His voice was loud with rage. "And you show me _this -"_ pointing to Arrowkit, "And expect me to feel better? Love me, and I'll _feel_ better?" He was trembling now, eyes on fire.

Silverfur was, understandably, upset.

"Yes, I'd expect you to feel better, we're _mates_ ," she mewed, eyes wide with fear. "I thought you'd be overjoyed to see you're own flesh and blood. But no!" Her eyes flashed now. "It's all about you, isn't it? about _your_ Clan and _your_ life. I never get to talk!" Her eyes teared up now.

Arrowkit was confused. "Silverfur, are you okay?" Why was his father being like this? He thought he'd be the best in the world.

"Shut up, you," were his next words to him. He pawed him in the face, opening up the punctures Shadepaw had torn in his muzzle, and with a squeal of pain, he collasped, still conscious.

Silverfur reared with fury. "What was that?" she screeched. "Why did you do that? Your own kit!"

He ignored her question as he turned on her.

"You shut your yap!" And with a swing, he cut deep in her cheek. Blinded by rage, Silverfur jumped out to attack him, and tried to fight him, only to be hit again and again and again-

Arrowkit was mewling pitifully now. He knew it shouldn't have gone like this, should've been better, a loving communion. This was foreign to him.

 _No it's not,_ a voice within him said.

 _This is hatred._

He watched at his parents go, Redscar hurting his mother, Silverfur bravely defending her son. He decided to leave, heaving himself back to is paws; he couldn't stand anymore. He'd seen and felt enough by his Clan alone, now his father? Was his mother and Smallfoot the only ones? Slowly, he walked back towards camp, everything drooping. He walked in to the nursery, kits purring, mothers laughing, some fathers visiting.

 _If only MY father visited me._

"What's wrong, Shame? where's your mother?" a kit voice drawled. He said nothing, only staring at the other fathers playing with their own kits.

 _If only MY father liked me._ He could tell the big tom wasn't fond of his son.

 _If only I was_ _a full clan. If only I was better. If only..._

Before his mind could think more, he reached the nursery and fell into a dark, treacherous sleep.

 **Well, what do you think? Just read some more of Erin Hunter and realized I MUST step up my game for this to be good.**

 **QOTD: Thoughts on Arrowkit's peers? Smallpaw, Silverfur? Bigpaw? Redscar?**

 **Later,**

 **Cobrastar**


	2. Chapter Two: Longing

**Back! I kinda left you on a sour note, so here's the outcome! Onwards!**

Arrowkit was heading towards the marshes with Redscar, his father, and his mother, Silverfur. Their tails were intertwined and pelts were pressed together as Arrowkit came bounding up to them.

"Hey, Silverfur, hey Redscar!" he squealed with delight.

"Hello, my son." came his father's friendly purr. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. You are my father, after all!" He nuzzled the tom affectionately as the giant tom placed his tongue on his forehead. Arrowkit purred with satisfaction.

"What about me?" his mother teased. "I'm here too, you know."

"Hi, mama!" he tackled himself in his mother's fur, half his body plunging in her thick pelt. They family laughed at the ridiculous sight and snuggled each other dearly, like nothing else in the world mattered. They were both warm to the touch, in a good, happy way. Arrowkit never realized the full compassion that came with the gesture, but he enjoyed it. Arrowkit felt complete.

"Arrowkit?" Redscar rumbled.

"Yes, papa?" he responded, craning his neck up to look into his eyes.

"I love you. If you need anything, just call out to us. We'll be right there. I promise," he mewed solemnly. Silverfur looked at het kit, eyes watering with joy at their family.

Surprised by the sudden change of tone, Arrowkit looked in father's eyes. They were full of love and tenderness, and one couldn't miss the strictness in his eyes as well. He was mesmerized by his father's amber eyes. He looked at his mother, but her eyes had rounded sorrowfully.

"Mama, what's wrong?" he asked, his own eyes widening.

"I love, you, my dearest heart." she sobbed with each breath. "Don't you ever forget that."

"Of course, mama. I'll never forget you two. You're my parents." He searched his father's eyes, who were now as longing as his mate's was sorrowful. A noise to his left made his ears prick.

"Be brave, my sweet little Arrowkit." cooed his father.

Arrowkit stared into the thrush where the noise had come from. A small, skinny, scarred form waddled towards them. He was beat up badly, but he recognized him easily as he recognized himself. He looked into his blue, pain riddled eyes.

"Be brave."

The form standing there was Arrowkit.

* * *

He woke with a jolt. He lay there, feeling beeildered at the dream's events. _Father talked to me,_ he thought in wonder. He now felt cold. He knew Redscar's visit hadn't gone as according to his dream. He felt longing; he longed for his father's touch so bad that it ached within his small and frail spirit. In fact, the sudden release of his dream parents' warm embraces into the cold nursery froze his limbs.

He tried to get up, but his muscles felt as if they were weighed down by soaking moss.

"Silverfur?" He mewed out, starting to panic at his sudden inability.

Silverfur got up immediately at the sound of her kit and hobbled over to him. "Yes, dear?" Arrowkit gasped, his mother's voice was raspy, as if she hadn't properly chewed Twoleg food before swallowing.

"I can't move!" he cried out fearfully, forgetting his mother, panic taking him in full.

"Hold on, I'll get Smallfoot!" She purred into his ears before she ran. It was more of an uneven sidestep, Arrowkit reflected, but maybe he was just imagining.

Soon enough, Smallfoot was there, looming over the tiny kit. He felt small under the mercy of the whitish tortie medicine cat, and he couldn't help but cry pitifully. She nudged him over, his body giving to her touch. Smallfoot leaned over him with her professional gaze, scrutinizing every part of his body.

"He's temporarily paralyzed. The stress from the recent situation must have caught up to him in sleep. Did you dream anything, Arrowkit?" The she cat was blunt, and his eyes widened with concern, wanting an explanation from his mother, which only got him a regretful gaze, knowing that it was not Bigpaw he feared.

He looked around with his eyes helplessly; he couldn't turn his head. He noticed terrible lump near on her eye. _What is_ that?

"Yes, but I don't remember now." That was truthful, the painful memory was already fading. "I know that Silverfur was there, and..." he didn't want to share that his father was there, too, as it might rouse suspicion.

"Who else?" she pressed empathetically. "I must know."

"Oh, no once much... Mama knew him, though," he replied, blinking hopefully.

Smallfoot shot a curious glance to Silverfur, but she just shrugged.

"He will stay here for now," she finally meowed at last, "But he will have to breath in these herbs. And get something for your head! That scab looks dreadful!" There was a bald spot on her head. She set out some greenish looking herbs before Arrowkit, and the helpless scrap reeled with his at the smell, despite his immobility.

"Ewww!" he tried to wrinkle his nose. "What's that?" But the medicine cat was already leaving, her plumy white tail just passing the entrance of his home.

Silverfur came up to him and curled up next to him. The pain of his dream came back, and his eyes started to tear up.

"Mama?" he asked, attempting to move his muscles in vain.

"Yes, dear?" she responded, moving to his side immediately.

"...I love you." he mewed finally.

"I love you so much, Arrowkit." she nuzzled him on his head gently, and put her muzzle next to his little ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry about Redscar's behavior. He's just... distraught at the moment.. he'll get better..." He felt her raspy voice hurt his ear, but he couldn't flick it away.

"Mama?" he asked again, chest tightening.

"Yes?"

He had been waiting to ask this. "Did... Papa... hurt you?" He gave her a sideways glance, the best he could muster, and Silverfur went rigid, muscles taut with hesitation.

"Why?" He saw the answer in his mother's eye, unseeing in the distance.

"He's... upset. He almost lost his position in the Clan for breaking the warrior code, as did I. Both Clans let us stay for your sake when all of the queens rose up." She winced at the memory, lost in thought.

"You broke the warrior code? What did you do?" He eyes widened as far as they allowed him, the herbs were already working. He wasn't sure if the uneasy warm feeling crept through his bones were herbs, however. But his mother? Break the warrior code? Impossible. She would never. Arrowkit looked at his mother curiously.

"I... _we,"_ she added, "Me and Redscar, I mean, we... mated. We weren't supposed to, because we are from different Clans, but we did it anyways."

Arrowkit's eyes widened a little more. _But that means I was never supposed to be born!_

"Silverfur? Does that mean I shouldn't be alive?" his voiced faltered at the word _alive._ His eyes trailed his mother.

"No! Of course you were supposed to be born!" his mother snapped sharply. "Why would StarClan punish me with a kit? With my blessing!" she stopped to catch her breath, and moved on. "Little one, don't talk like that. StarClan loves you too."

"But then why did he hurt you?" Arrowkit mewed lowly. He looked at his mother for an answer, but she didn't move. She was saved as Oakstar called a Clan meeting, beckoning her to come.

"Stay here, my sweet," he licked him affectionately om the head, just like dream Redscar did. "Try to get some sleep." she headed out of the nursery, heading down to the Highrock, looking worried.

Arrowkit's mind swirled. _My mother broke the warrior code? And I'm the result?_ he thought sadly. _Of course. That's why no one else like me here_. As he drifted off into uneasy sleep, he couldn't help thinking, _and why Bigpaw is so mean..._

He remembered his dream-father's promise.

 _Help me, Papa..._

* * *

Arrowkit awoke in a small green patch. His fur was already bristling, but he had no idea why.

Until he took in the scene.

Redscar and Silverfur were hissing at each other, like a border patrol who warns an enemy Clan. Both their tails were writhing with fury, both's gazes locked in disgust. Arrowkit was half a fox-length away from them, eyes wide with fear.

"Shut up, you scum!" spat Redscar. "He's a weak kit, you should just drown him or something!"

Arrowkit wanted to run, but he couldn't, his paws were planted in the soft, green grass.

"No, you listen to reason!" Arrowkit's hackles rose even further. He had never heard his mother's use this tone. "He is our son! You should love him as StarClan do! He needs a father! Why would ever consider _killing_ your kit!" Her voice was clear with venom.

"No, he needs a lesson," retorted Redscar, voice equally full of poison, "And the only way to teach him is to beat him into understanding! I _won't_ love a kit that is so puny! I could crush him with my forepaw! In fact," he growled, "I'm going to get him _right now!"_ Redscar stiffly walked toward WindClan camp, eyes not seeing his son plastered on the ground in front of him.

"No!" His mother's yowl pierced the air as she hurled himself on top on his broad shoulders, claws raking his flank.

Redscar howled with pain as she flung him off.

"You little-" he interrupted his own thoughts by cuffing his mate in the throat, claws unsheathed.

Arrowkit was rigid with horror. He didn't want to see this. He wanted to stop this, he wanted to leave. _Why is he doing that? Stop!_ he wailed silently _. I want to go home! Stop, Redscar?_

He didn't hear his son's cries as he kept hitting her. He wasn't lying in his words about his forepaws. Each blow shook Arrowkit each time, as if his father was hitting him instead of his mother.

It was much worse for Silverfur. She was yowling with pain, paws reaching for his face, only to be cut off by his powerful ever-striking paws. Her nose was bleeding, part of her fur was torn off, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Each blow made her shudder in agony. It didn't help that he was throwing insults.

"Your a filthy little worm!" he spat, "Useless! Blinded by her own kit! Despicable! I wish I never mated you! You and your kit can go _die like the dogs you are!"_ He spat these words with every blow.

"Disgusting! Horrible! Ugly!

"Terrible! Naīve! Stupid!"

Arrowkit watched in sheer terror as mother struggled to get up, to breath. Finally, she managed to yowl, "Please, stop! It hurts too bad! Please, Redscar, you're going to kill me! Stop it! Didn't you say you loved me! You promised forever!" She was shaking and whimpering in pain, eyes wide with fear.

Arrowkit didn't know what to do.

The fire didn't die in Redscar's eyes, but he stopped hitting. He glared at her.

"I do love you," he cooed, "Forever." The poor kit looked up at his father and saw he didn't mean it. His eyes still ablaze, he started to lick her. "I'm sorry."

Again, Arrowkit could tell he was lying.

"I just... **_broke._** I didn't mean any of it. Come here." He curled up next to his mate, and whispered, "But if you had just agreed with me, we could have passed this."

Arrowkit shivered. His mother cried in his fur, and shook with each breath. Redscar's eyes flashed with annoyance. They stayed there like that until Silverfur stopped crying. He looked up from his pelt into his eyes.

Arrowkit gasped, now shaking with shock. He whole face was swollen, and her eye was a horrid mess. More clumps of fur were missing, and she had a bald spot on her head. She was still shaking as she licked his cheek.

Redscar put on eyes of love, and he slinked up, leaving Silverfur to fall on the cold, hard flooring. He helped her up to her feet and whispered something in her ear, making Arrowkit only able to here "...anybody... kit... you."

Silverfur now stood up erect. "So be it." Her voice rasped to where her once warm and welcoming voice was now an unrecognizable noise. She stalked off, tending to her wounds.

Redscar walked off, shaking his pelt. His amber eyes glowed with satisfaction as he trotted off back to ShadowClan camp.

 _Papa...? Arrowkit thought suddenly. Why did you do that?_

He felt himself sink to the ground.

* * *

"Arrowkit, wake up!"

He sprang up, tense with shock. He looked around, vision distorted, until he found his mother shaking him up.

"Thank StarClan you can move!" she meowed briskly. "Are you okay? You were crying and screaming when I got back. You're crying."

Arrowkit blinked, causing another tear to drop out of his eyes. He didn't know he was crying.

"Come here." She used the same words Redscar used, and he flinched. All the same, she pulled him into a curl, giving him comforting purrs. Arrowkit could almost forget his dream, but this was the same position she and his father curled up in after the beating. He shivered.

"What's wrong?" she mewed quietly, "Bad dream?"

There was no point in denying it, so he nodded.

"What is it, dear? I can help." She lapped his cheek where the tear had fallen.

 _Can you_ really _help?_ Arrowkit couldn't help but wonder. But he started talking anyways. He was safe here with his mother, he decided. He told her of the first dream, and this nap's ordeal. Her eyes widened with every second of the last one.

"And papa..." he sniffed, "he hit you so hard... he was gonna get me... but you jumped on him... and he just said mean things..." he named what he remembered.

Silverfur's hackles rose higher at the words he spoke, her eyes becoming glossy.

"And... he said something about a... a _break-"_

Silverfur hushed him gently and curled completely around him, pelt offering protection. He felt that peace start to flow through him again, the warm feeling that no cat could get him. Gradually, his sobs and tears, along with his fear, subsided with each lick his mother gave him.

"Dear?" she asked gently, licking his check rhythmically.

"Yes, Mama?" he replied sleepily.

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even Smallfoot or Oakstar."

"Why?"

"It will only cause a fight within the clans. WindClan will, no doubt, attack ShadowClan, causing only violence." Her eyes darkened, and grew distant. He thought about this. Two dreams could cause a fight? His mother seemed to read his expression, and she said, "Dreams are a powerful thing. Fights are caused by dreams all the time. Understand?"

"Yes, mama," he replied, a smile curling up his muzzle as he looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go back to sleep. Only this time," she added, interrupting Arrowkit's protests, "I'll fight off any nightmare you may have. I'm staying right here for the night."

Arrowkit didn't realize how tired he really was. He slumped down in his mother's fur, getting as close as he could, until her cluld hear her beating heart. He was safe here. Nothing can possibly get him now.

 _Not even Redscar,_ thought Arrowkit as he drifted off into a warm, comfortable slumber, full of hope and love.

 **Wow. I didn't know I had that in me D:**

 **To be honest, I reflected several different specks of my past within this chapter, in the second dream, only times like 1.5, I think...**

 **Qotd: What do you think of Redscar now? What about Silverfur, or her warning to Arrowkit? Any sympathizers?** **Should I extend my chapters?**

 **P.S. I am a 96% stable human being. :D**

 **Later,**

 **Cobra~**


	3. Chapter Three: A New Friend

Chapter 3

 **Oh heck, allegiances! FOR ANY NEWCOMERS, YOU MAY SEE 'RUSTKIT' IN PLACE OF 'FIREKIT.' THIS IS BEING FIXED.**

WindClan:

Leader: Oakstar: Light brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Driftstar- Glossy grey-silver she-cat with flowing designs, light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallfoot- big, white she-cat with a medium fuse, leaf - green eyes.

Warriors:

Tumblefoot- Lean medium brown tom with all four legs having a different size. Brown eyes (Apprentice: Woodpaw)

Stripetail- Completely white she-cat with a black and grey striped tail. Blue eyes.

Stonefang- A stocky tom with matted gray colored fur with rouge backgrounds. Teeth hard as stone. Friendly brown-green eyes. (Apprentce: Shadepaw)

Iceclaw- A lanky, prickly light blue tom with piercing ice blue eyes.

Stormfrost- a stunning calico she-cat, permanently scarred across her flank and face, one piercing foggy gray eye

Sunstone- a bubbly she-cat with a yellow-orange pelt. Bright yellow eyes.

Firefrost: A mellow, white and red tom with playful green eyes. Great with kits

Spottedflame- Yellow tom with red spots over his flank, great blue eyes

Apprentices:

Gingerpaw- light red she-cat with friendly gray eyes

Grovepaw- Polite gray tabby tom with clean shaped paws, light green eyes

Bigpaw- A big, all white tom with huge paws, hard blue eyes

Shadepaw- Light black, almost purple she-cat with a terrible temper, amber eyes

Woodpaw- All brown tom with brown eyes

Queens:

Coldblaze- White and grey she-cat with blazing, deep orange eyes

Rosethorn- lovely tortoiseshell with extreme maternal mood swings. Pale red eyes

Blackrose- Jet black she-cat with red bleeding down her chest to her stomach, yellow eyes

Granitepelt- She-cat with many rock colors, pretty gray-blue eyes

Silverfur: Radiant blue and gray she cat with deep blue eyes

Elders:

Flamepelt- wise crimson tom with deep amber eyes, eldest

Mooneyes- prickly, glossy black she-cat with huge moon colored eyes

 **Her kits:**

 **Coldblaze**

 **Blackrose**

 **Spottedflame**

Talonface- odd tortie with a scar over his left eye, leaving one gray and the other sky blue

Kits:

Arrow(Shame)kit- Stocky gray-blue kit, blue eyes

Firekit- Rust-orange colored tom, prodding green eyes

Ebonykit: pretty dark brown she-cat with white flecks on her chest, frosty blue eyes that usually smile

Gorsekit- grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Whitekit- spunky white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightkit- shy, skinny pale tom with orange eyes

 **Talonface, Mooneyes- sibs**

ShadowClan:

Leader: Phasestar- paling gray tom with with faint, blending white streaks, gives the impression of him fading away, pale gray eyes

Deputy: Redscar- Hulking orange mass of a cat, very broad shoulders, hard amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cleareye- a bubbly water colored tom with a water damaged eye Clear gray eye; great with kits (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Warriors:

Russetcrest- a rash orangey red she-cat with sparkly pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Palefur- a calm, very pale tom with shining golden eyes

Darkstripe- Prickly, dark gray tom with a glossy, jet black streak down his spine. Hard green eyes

Yarrowfur- a slightly grumpy she-cat with yellow fur; has a very maternal side. Green eyes

Thornbelly- a sickly dark tortoiseshell tom with soft blue eyes. Formerly a kittypet

Crowfeather- deep black she-cat with frighteningly piercing blue eyes (Apprentice: Stingpaw)

Stingfur- Prickly black and gray tabby tom with scrutinizing amber eyes

Yarrowfur- a slightly grumpy she-cat with yellow fur; has a very maternal side. Green eyes (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Apprentices:

Stingpaw- Prickly black and gray tabby tom with scrutinizing amber eyes

Emberpaw- Red pelted tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes

Birdpaw- Shy yellow she-cat with bright green eyes

Frostpaw- Odd she-cat with a palette of light colors on her pelt, gorgeous blue eyes

Queens:

Ivylight- Pale brown tabby with startling green eyes

Pikeberry- a light brown she-cat with deep brown eyes

Elders:

Fallenbelly- A tom with a torn up belly from war experience, dusky brown pelt with shiny blue eyes

Dovespots- A once strikingly beautiful she-cat, worn out due to age, silky black coat with watchful yellow eyes. Keeps a wise beauty

Kits:

Tigerkit- Tabby tom with tiger markings, has striking dark eyes

Birdkit- Shy yellow she-cat with bright green eyes

Newtkit- An adorable little brown scrap, eyes unopened

Olivekit- A bigger pale she-kit, eyes unopened

Splashkit- A light brown tom with a splash of white on his head, eyes unopened

RiverClan:

Leader: Fallenstar- Unpredictable black and dark gray she-cat, lively amber eyes

Deputy: Bounceflame- Calico tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverpool- Silvery, old she-cat with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Lilybriar- Bubbly she-cat with a light gray pelt and equally light gray eyes (Apprentice: Poseypaw)

Badgerclaw- Wild tabby she-cat with badger markings and claws, brown eyes (Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Lakestep- snowy tom with lake colored eyes

Raggedfrost- Eldest warrior, black on black pelt with orange eyes

Pounceheart- Lively tom with a mottled yellow, easy cool blue eyes

Cinderfall- Smoke-colored she-cat with deep green eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Brackenhawk- Bracken colored tom with golden eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw- Light brown tom with long legs and green eyes

Poseypaw- Bubbly light red, almost pink she-cat, bright golden eyes

Nightpaw- Dark she-cat with brown eyes

Morningpaw- Bright tom with blue eyes

Starpaw- All silver she-cat with sliver eyes

Queens:

Dustflame- Dusty orange she-cat with amber eyes

Archface- Tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Troutstorm- Deep brown she-cat with brown eyes

Elders:

Brindletail- White grayish she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfur- Ex-eldest queen with tabby brown stripes on a black pelt, cold green eyes

Thistlegold- Yellow tom with dull blue eyes

Kits:

Marigoldkit- Yellow she-cat with equally yellow eyes

Emeraldkit- Light brown tom with green eyes

Riverkit- Gray tom with lively blue eyes

Leafkit- Dark tabby she-cat, eyes unopened

Dazekit- Blind tom with a mottled brown pelt, cloudy eyes

Cherrykit- Spitting image of Dustflame

ThunderClan:

Leader: Petalstar- A rough naked she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Deputy: Heavygaze- Handsome silver tom with unintentionally seductive light brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Rockburr- Tom with a darker browning pelt, along with darkening green eyes

Warriors:

Tatteredleaf- Woodsy colored tabby tom with deep brown eyes

Adderflame- Red and black tom with vicious jaws, yellow eyes

Brownfang- Brown tom with cool blue eyes (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Dapplestrike- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tangletail- Silver tabby tom with a permanently messed up tail, golden eyes (Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw- Fluffy, white tom with blue eyes

Yarrowpaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw- Gray blue tom with striking amber eyes

Queens:

Goldleaf- Golden she-cat with gleaming orange eyes, expecting Copperfang's kits

Petalstar- expecting Tatteredleaf's kits

Elders:

Hecklebriar- Very bluish she-cat, blue eyes; was a queen recently

Bumbleclaw: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Stumpyheart- Cute little she-cat with a gray pelt, green eyes, great with kits

 _No kits as of now_

 **Wasn't that a good way to end a scary chapter? No worries, no Redscar for this one. What's happening with Bigpaw and his cohorts...?**

 **Onwards!**

As promised, Arrowkit had no nightmares, only fluffy dreams about kit-like nothings: playing moss ball with the friends he wished he had, becoming an apprentice, Oakstar his mentor...

He woke up, still buried in Silverfur's thick pelt, warm next to his mother's milky scent and fluffy fur, still listening to her beating heart. He wriggled out of his mother's bosom, rather difficulty, and licked Silverfur's cheek. Silverfur got up, yawning as she stretched, and took a good look at her lovely kit.

"Good morning, dear. Any bad dreams?" she asked sleepily, yawning and blinking.

"No, mama, I dreamt about moss ball, and my apprentice ceremony, and being a warrior!" His fur prickled with excitement, looking expectantly in his mother's eyes, which were a deep, melancholy blue, like his.

Silverfur laughed lightly, nuzzling Arrowkit. Her laugh was like music, the kit thought.

"Good. Do you think you're ready to go back out?"

He junped up and down excitedly. "Oh, yes mama!" He had clearly already recovered from his traumatic short-term paralysis, which baffled Smallfoot beyond words, claiming that it was a miracle of StarClan. He didn't even have to breath in the funky-smelling herbs she'd brought him.

She chuckled again. "Okay, then. I'm proud of you, Arrowkit. Most warriors would still be in the medicine cat's den!" she added humorously. He giggled at her as he waddled towards towards the mouth of the den, paws scraping from lack of use.

The sun was brilliant.

He felt it again on his face, warmng it like only a greenleaf sun could. He sighed at the simple pleasure as he trotted down to the elder's den to take out their bedding. Many familiar faces stopped to gawk or stare. He was wondering why when he saw Bigpaw. Arrowkit kept his head low as he was about to pass, and realized, _Wait. I can stand up to him! I'm a warrior!_ He pushed his head up proudly, passing by him like no one's business. This didn't stop him from responding, though.

"Bah! Still a little runt, Shamekit. I almost don't regret beating your tiny flank!" His big body convusled as he spat, getting close to his face.

Too close.

"Whatever, Fatty. I've got better things to do than listen to stupid bullies!" he rose his head and stared him in his amber eyes. They widened with shock, obviously taken aback at the kit's response, but he held up his pride, hissing in his face before leaving. Amused, Shamekit enetered the elder's den. It was a roomy, moss covered hideout, decorated with good smelling herbs that smelled of something Shamekit couldn't quite place. Probably old cat stuff.

He approached Flamepelt, the oldest and crankiest elder, who had taken a slight interest in the kit, and bowed his head respectively.

"Hey, Flamepelt," he mewed shyly, "I've come to replace your bedding."

"Eh?" came the strangled reply. Flamepelt looked up, his crimson body rippling as he sat up, eyes unseeing. "You came to what?" His hearing was starting to fail as well. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ar-" he rembered that everyone called him something else - "Shamekit."

"Oh. You." The old tom locked his gaze on the kit and sniffed the air impatiently, kneading the ground with his paws. "Well, why are you here?"

"I was going to exchange your bedding."

"Oh, how lovely." he sniffed the air again, as if judging the young kit. "And at such a young age? You'll make a proper warrior."

Shamekit's eyes widened in shock as the elder's unexpected praise. _Being praised by_ _an elder!_ thought Shamekit, still absorbing the elder's words in awe.

"Thank you," he meekly replied. "I'll take your bedding now."

Flamepelt cuffed him playfully on the ear, chuckling slightly as Shamekit went off with Flamepelt's rumpled moss in a trot, still happy with the elder. His brief euphoria didn't last. Shadepaw passed by, twisting her black face into a snarl, and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey, stupid! That was _my_ job!" she snapped ferociously, lips curling and tail flicking in rage. Her slim black body glowed in the sunshine, stunning Shamekit, giving her enough time to spit once more. "You're so _useless!"_ she hissed. "I hate you! You shouldn't even be alive! You're a _half clan_ , for StarClan's sake!" she was screaming now, voice peircing the open land. "You should be banished, and never come back! But, _no,_ of course not! The stupid queens fought for you! You're not even _fast,_ just like a _Shadowclan cat!_ " She spat out these last words. She opened her mouth to say more, but a terrifying voice sounded from below:

"Shadepaw."

Oakstar practically floated down to the she cat.

"Meet me in my den. I have words for you." He was calm enough, but his eyes blazed with what Shamekit thought could only be described as white hot fury, his tail lashing to and fro. "And welcome back, Shamekit. Do tell me your real name later."

"Yes, sir."

"Y-yes, Oakstar," she stammered. She was shaking before, but now she was shaking with something else.

Fear.

Shamekit shook the thought out of his head. He almost felt bad for her; he had felt fear before, clawing it's way through his chest, strangling him, drowning him. _Then again,_ he thought forebodingly, _she has never been scared for her life._

He shook this off once again and started to walk to the moss-place. In the background was normal WindClan life, queens exchanging gossip, apprentices chattering about their duties, kits playing moss ball. Oakstar yowling at Shadepaw from across the clearing.

It was almost normal.

Shamekit was suddenly aware of a small presence heading his way. He stopped, opening his mouth to take in the scent. It was definitely WindClan, so he relaxed a little, but he turned around and assumed the best crouch he could anyways, keeping his belly low to the ground, but when he turned around, he stood back up.

It was a kit.

"H-hey, Shamekit," mewed the little one guiltily. "Can I say something?"

The kit was about his age, and, as far as he knew, never done any real harm, so he almost trusted him.

"Sure."

"I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry for treating you like I did. It wasn't right, what I did." The words came out in a rush, as if he trying to hold back tears.

Shamekit was confused. "What did you do?" he asked, "I don't remember you ever being mean to me."

"You don't understand!" he was wailing now. "I called the attack! I'm the reason they beat you up!"

Shamekit was startled at his confession. He did remember a voice calling to get him, but this tiny scrap? He barely went to his shoulders. _He_ started this attack?

He was still reflecting when the kit spoke again. "Please, forgive me. I'll do anything! I won't do it again. I'm sorry!" He was on his haunches now, begging for mercy.

For a minute, Shamekit's fur bristled. _He_ had started this. _He_ deserved a nice stroke along his flank. _He_ was going to get a taste of his fury. He raised up a forepaw, ready to strike. The kit cowered in terror, neck fur bristling, ready for it. Shamekit's eyes gleamed as he brought down his -

 _"Please, stop! It hurts too much!_ "

Shamekit stumbled back at the memory. He saw his mother, crying for mercy. His father's face flashed before him, eyes angry. Hitting his mate, Shamekit's mother, right where Shamekit would have hurt this puny kit. An image of Bigpaw and Shadepaw invaded his mind, as well, their leering faces twisted in pleasure as they heard the once-tiny Shamekit squeal in pain as they hit him.

 _"Just like a_ ShadowClan _cat!"_ He heard Shadepaw's words hiss in his ears like an adder.

And, as quickly as it started, it all vanished, leaving Shamekit with the helpless kit, who was still a heap of orange on the ground.

"I forgive you." His mind was clear, he knew he had. _I will_ not _prove Shadepaw right._

 _Never._

"Really?" the kit squealed with delight. He got up and proceeded to put his head on his flank, but Shamekit flicked his tail in dismissal.

"I have to go help the elders. Go do something useful." He started to stalk off, bile rising in his throat, when the scrap bounded up to him once more.

"I wanna be friends!" His squeak was desperate, but hopeful.

That made him stop in his tracks. _Friends?_ He slowly turned around, looking him dead in the eye. The kit's eyes were gleaming with a kittish hope, the kind he never got to have. He decided to humor him.

"Sure," he purred, "What's your name?" But the kit was already jumping up and down with excitement, starting to bound away, but he grabbed the skinny scruff, and he stopped in alarm.

"I'll need to know your name, first. What your name?"

"I'm Firekit!" the orange kit held his head high. "What's yours?"

Shamekit flinched at this question. "You already know." He narrowed his eyes uncomfortably.

"No, I don't!" he huffed impatiently. "I'm not _that_ mouse-brained. With your mother, she would've died before giving such a dumb name!" Confidence emanated from Firekit, knowing he was right.

Shamekit sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know. My name's Arrowkit." he couldn't help revealing his secret. He felt as if a heavy weight was liftet off his chest; he could breath easier.

"Arrowkit! Wow, that's cool!" His eyes gleamed with awe. "Okay, _Arrowkit,_ wanna play? You know, after you help the elders."

Arrowkit recoiled at that. No cat had asked him to _play_ before. He didn't know how. He felt his eyes become unsettled.

Firekit noticed, and sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to." Looking crestfallen, he slumped off back to the nursery, head and tail down.

"Wait!"

Firekit wheeled around, unable to keep walking.

"I would like that very much. It's just..." he was going to keep the thought to himself.

"What?"

 _If he's my friend, he'll understand_ , he thought. Friends aren't supposed to betray each other. "No kit has ever asked me to play before, so..." his voice trailed off for a moment before returning. "I don't know how to play with others..." It was his turn to droop his tail, eyes looking forlorn at the grass.

"It's okay, I'll teach you!" came the perky tom's reply. He was already twitching with excitement. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, maybe." He still wasn't sure, but he accepted the optimism anyway. "Oh, by the way, don't call me Arrowkit in front of everybody. That's a name I'll reserve for close cats and friends only." His eyes gleamed with a certain playfulness to them, sun reflecting in his blue eyes.

Firekit puffed out his chest. "So we are friends!" He held his head high again. "Okay. I'll call you Shamekit, but only in public, okay? I don't like that name."

"Ok, that's good. I'd better get back to Flamepelt, he must be furious by now," he chuckled dryly.

Firekit flinched. "Sorry I kept you. Say it was my fault. I don't know him very much anyway."

"Okay!" He laughed as he went off. "Meet me by the nursery!"

"I will!" he called back, eyes dancing happily.

Arrowkit rushed through the clearing, taking the moss with him. It wasn't long until he back at the old elder's feet.

"Here you go, Flamepelt." He laid the moss fown at his paws and dipped his head in respect. He could detect humor in his voice when he said:

"Well, I thought I would've died of old age before you came back! Where'd you go?" he asked, staring at the moss, expression unreadable.

Arrowkit was still surprised at the old tom's kindness, and said, "I... made my first friend."

"Really?" The battke worn elder's voice craked. "Who?"

"Firekit."

"Ah..." He looked in the distance. "Very outgoing and positive. Exactly what you need. Good choice."

"Why are you being so nice to me now?" he couldn't help but ask. "Why is everyone looking at me funny? Why does Firekit _all of the sudden_ want to be my friend?" He was looking into his eyes now, pleading for an explanation.

The wise tom looked around, and curled himself around the kit. Arrowkit looked up, bewildered, when he saw the look on his golden eyes. They were full of sympathy and compassion, and... concern.

He relaxed, subconciously burying him self in his thin flank. Blue locked on gold before he continued.

"Well, young'n," he started. "You got beat pretty badly. It didn't look too well; some thought you would die. Including Oakstar, who was very concerned. You're lucky you were asleep when he called the meeting after. He said so many things to say about it, but I don't remember all of it. I do remember his yowling at the top of his lungs at Bigpaw and Shadepaw, and the rest of whom were involved. I remember their punishments, too." His amber eyes grew dark. "He said that they would not continue their apprentice duties, or become warriors, until _your_ halfway mark through apprenticehood. He even banished them to the nursery for a week." he added softly, chuckling slightly.

Arrowkit looked on, his eyes wide with terror. _My halfway mark through apprenticehood?_ _That's_ seasons _away!_

"Really?" he blinked. He couldn't believe it. _S_ _easons?_

"Yes." replied the soft voice of Flamepelt, and Arrowkit was reminded of the good-phantom-Redscar in his dreams. "And as to why they're starin'... Well, look at yourself! StarClan, you've grown!"

"Really?" Self-consciously, he peered into a nearby puddle of water, and recoiled. He had broad, strong shoulders, and he knew he would be muscular. His head had grown, too, he was almost halfway the size of an apprentice. He had scars all over him, but that's not why he flew back.

He looked like Silverfur.

His body structure, however, was of _Redscar._

Flamepelt chuckled lightly. "Surprising, innit? You must be happy; you are going to be a big tom."

"Y-yes," stammered Arrowkit, not hearing the elder's praise, "I suppose I will be." Heart pounding, he turned back to the comfort of Flamepelt, who received him again. He suddenly was stricken by a memory, something about Flamepelt's kits, and curiosity won him over.

"Who are your kits?" he blurted out, then pinned his ears back. He was prodding, and he knew it, but that didn't seem to faze the old elder.

"Coldblaze, Spottedflame, and Blackrose," he replied shortly. "And my grandkits... should be your age, I think," he added. "Yes... they were born one and a half moons ago. You are one in a half, right?"

"Yes." Arrowkit replied happily. Maybe he could make new friends! If Flamepelt was okay with him, everyone else would have to respect his decision and not bully him anymore!

"Do you know Ebonykit? She's a small, dark brownish scrap, she's my granddaughter." His eyes shone fondly at her name.

"No."

"Oh, then what about Firekit? He-"

"Oh, yes!" Arrowkit spoke up. "I met him today. He's my first friend!" He humored the old cat, not daring to say that he had already said that. Flamepelt's face lit up as he mentioned their friendship. "I'll try to meet Ebonykit, too!" he added. "Oh, oops! I told Firekit I would meet him to play mossball!" He had forgotten about his new friend, overtaken in Flamepelt's warm flank.

"Well, don't let me keep you," Flamepelt replied. Disappointment flashed across his face monetarily before reverting back to a cheerful look. He herded the kit out of the warm den. "Off you go!"

"Bye, Flamepelt! And thank you!" He purred against the old warrior, and barely heard Flamepelt's purr of goodbye as he dashed across the mooring.

 **Okay, SO SORRY I haven't posted for a while. A lot of homework this week.** **Allegiances next? I'll work on it tommorow in the band bus; I'm going to a band comp tommorow, the first one of the season.**

 **QOTD: What do think abkut Arrowkit's new attitude? What of Bigpaw, Shadepaw, and Firekit? How do you like Flamepelt?**

 **Later,**

 **Cobra~**


	4. Chapter Four: Priorities

**Back~**

 **So that tension I mentioned will be next chapter, I just couldn't get it to flow this time.**

 ***UPDATED WINDCLAN ALLEGIANCES, INCLUDED MATES AND RELATIONSHIPS! ONE YOU'LL SEE HERE :D***

 **Onwards!**

Arrowkit was playing. With another kit.

It was a mellow, humid green-leaf day. Water drops glistened in the distance, resting on leaves, too hot and tired to move. Every cat's pelt dragged them down, like the fur had a mind of its own and had decided to rest. Not a single cat wasn't panting, exhausted by the sun.

But that didn't stop any of the kits from playing.

Of course, they all stayed away from Arrowkit, save Firekit, his newest and only den-mate friend. They were locked in a tight one on one game of mossball, and they were neck and neck, both sets of eyes drooping, ready for a nap.

"Oh no, you don't!" came the high shrill of Firekit. Arrowkit had just taken the ball and was proceeding to take another point. He had learned that while Arrowkit was bigger than him by a landslide, he was slower and clumsier. He used this to his advantage, manuevering his way out and about, constanly tripping Arrowkit's big paws. He snatched the ball and prodded it towards his goal, making Arrowkot stumble.

"Oh, yes I will!" replied Arrowkit, fire now in his blue eyes. After the Bigpaw incident, he wasn't going to be challenged without a fight. His bigger size made it easier for him to swat the mossball towards himself and use his body as a shield. Firekit would always ram into his fluffy coat. Arrowkit pinned the ball down, which made Firekit trip, and he heaved the ball straight towards his goal, and it passed in between the marked posts.

"Yes! I won!" he yowled as he plopped down on the open moorland, soaking in the remaining coolness.

Firekit fell down, too. "Did not!" he spat, eyes filled with annoyance. "I'm still three points ahead of you!"

"Well, I'm better," replied Arrowkit curtly, shaking off his friend's tone. "You're always tripping in to me."

"Am not! You always trip, too!"

The smaller cat lunged into Arrowkit's body, which threw them both off. Squeals of delight tore out from each kit as they wrestled and toiled on the ground.

"Well, I'd never!"

They both stopped playing instantly to look up at the queen. Silverfur looked down at both of them fondly, eyes full of happiness.

"Who's your friend, Arrowkit?"

"Mama," he began, and in between grooming himself, said, "this is Firekit! He's my new friend. He said he's sorry for being mean and now we're friends!"

"Stop that, Arrowkit, you're dirtying yourself!" The queen pulled him by his scruff and started to bathe him, despite his desperate attempts to flee.

"Mama!" he whined, "Stop it! I was fine!"

"Shush," she scolded, voice thinning. "You were a mess."

"Silverfur?" timidly asked Firekit, looking at the ground.

"Yes, dear?" she answered before finishing with Arrowkit, who hopped out from beneath her tongue and settled next to Firekit, a defiant light in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for being a meanie to Arrowkit," he started meekly, "and how I didn't talk to you. and-"

"Shush." Her rich voice returned, spreading visible chills of relief through Firekit. Arrowkit nuzzled him assuringly. "All is forgiven. I'm just happy to see my baby has a friend."

"Oh, mama..." Arrowkit pleaded, "can we play some more? You can be the mean badger!"

"Not now, little ones. It's too hot. Let's go take a nap, I'm positively melting out here."

Despite their insistent pleas to play, they followed Silverfur in the den, enticed by the coolness. Immediately they took their spots in the den and next to Silverfur as they started to doze, Silverfur whispering lullabies in their ears. Unlike most cats, Silverfur's pelt was insulated in heat or cool, so Arrowkit assumed his normal spot, next to her heart.

 _Thank you, StarClan, for my friend,_ Arrowkit thought as the comforting darkness started to take him under.

But something held him awake. Arrowkit went tense, eyes searching for a form, anything, big or scary, that could get him. He didn't know what it was, or why it mattered, but it felt like he was supposed to be wary.

It was terrifying.

He stole a glance to Firekit, who was soundly asleep, curled in a tight ball next to his mother's side. His feet were padding back and forth, as if in a chase. It was probably a moss-ball.

 _Th-thump, Th-thump, Th-thump._

He felt his mother's heartbeat, strong and soothing, against his flank, his own heart syncing with hers. He curled himself in a tighter ball and pressed deeper into her bosom as the random fear faded, leaving nothing but pure exhaustion. So his jaws parted in a mighty yawn, and he lay his head within the ball and immediately let the cool sleep take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrowkit found himself being shaken up. His eyes snapped open, and he was moving. He didn't know what was shaking him, and why he wasn't going anywhere.

Until he heard and felt it. Sobbing. And tears.

The salty liquid fell on his ear. He flicked them away as he looked up to his mother. Her eyes were closed, but her body wracked with sobs and tears gushed out of her eyes. Her tail twitched fearfully, and she winced every couple of seconds.

She's asleep... but she's crying?

He looked at his mother in awe. He'd only seen her cry once. But he never saw the great drops spill out her face. They were beautiful foggy raindrops that cascaded out of the waterfall that had built on her delicate eyelid.

Arrowkit thought this over. What had Silverfur done when he cried in his sleep?

She had woken and comforted him, because...

 _Shes's having a nightmare!_ he realized suddenly. Snapping out of his sleeping stupor, he crawled out of his hiding spot and went around her paws to her face. She was whimpering now, body involuntarily shuddering now. He got to work, licking the tears from her eyes. Arrowkit recoiled. They tasted nothing like they looked. The translucent rain was awfully salty, and provided no nourishment for him. But her kept going anyways, soft strokes taking the tears away. All while, he was calling her out of sleep, desperately shaking her.

Firekit had woken now, eyes opening and closing sleepily. "Arrowkit, what's happening? Why am I shaking?"

"Firekit, get the queens, now. Silverfur's having a nightmare."

His eyes widened as he backed out of the nursery, still groggy from the abrupt wakeup call.

Arrowkit turned his attention back to his mother. She was still crying, mouth half open in a silent howl, but she had stopped shaking.

"Mama..." Arrowkit pleaded, "Please wake up." he cooed in her ear.

All he could do now until the queens came was press his head against her face. He knew what this felt like. The fear. It was a terrible thing, something that froze his joints into place, made him unable to move. But this was mama. And mama always fought off nightmares.

Always.

Nothing changed until Blackrose came stumbling in, looking half out of her mind, eyes full of worry. She practically tackled Silverfur, squashing her with her body, hissing, "Wake up, Silverfur! Wake up!"

That did the trick for her. She lept to her paws, eyes snapping open. Arrowkit recieved a terrible shock when he looked at her; she was panic stricken, sheer horror reflecting in her eyes like the marshes relfected her family in his dreams.

"My kit! Where's my-" she stopped as she found him. "Oh, my baby boy! Please leave us for now, I must speak to him in private."

Blackrose did not argue as she briskly walked away, eyes wide with concern.

Silverfur scrambled to get to Arrowkit, tripping over her paws. She eventually curled herself around Arrowkit, who instinctively huddled in his favorite spot.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

He'd never heard her heart beat this fast. It scared him.

"Oh, my baby," she repeated as her heart beat slowed. Arrowkit loosened and let iut a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, mama?"

"For everything. The way you're looked at, spoken to, Bigpaw, your dreams, _Redscar..._ "

Arrowkit's fur bristled involuntarily. The thought of dreams shuddered its way to his very core, leaving a frosty chill in his heart.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" her voice was very, very weak.

"Was my dream real?"

She breathed in very deeply, and exhaled very slowly. She licked him on his forehead again befire she replied, "Yes." She looked at the ground guiltily.

Arrowkit froze. The terror of his dream rose back up, as if it were happening before his very eyes. He started tremble, working his way in more, to hear her heartbeat. He was mewling pitifully before his mother intervened with her tongue, vigorously attempting to comfort her kit.

"Shh, my sweet, it's going to be okay... he won't get you, I promise..."

"But why you? Why is he mean to you? You didn't even _do_ anything!"

She buried his head into herself even more, needing to feel his heartbeat. "I know," she whispered, "I know."

They stayed in their positions until sunhigh, and Rustkit had already moved on to find some cat to play with. Arrowkit eventually feel asleep and Silverfur found herself reflecting.

 _Was it even worth it, having a kit, if I knew he was going to mistreated...?_

She felt his tiny breathing body, and the beating of his heart. That was _her little life_ right there, _her_ tiny beating heart, _her_ little breathing body, _her_ flesh and blood, her lifeline amd very soul that was at her bosom, peaceful and sleeping. She loved him ferociously, so she shook _that_ out of her head. No, she loved Arrowkit, even more so than Redscar, who had promised forever. And she would have done the same thing again, and again, and again, if given the choice. Being mistreated was a part of life. Besides, Firekit was his first friend, and she was proud of her son. He had gone through what a kit shouldn't have gone through. And he had toughed it all out; almost like his father, she realized. And that only made her more proud.

 _I will protect him from anything, with my life,_ she vowed fervently.

While she was thinking about another Redscar visit, Blackrose came stumbling in, looking panicked, wide yellow eyes pleading for help.

Silverfur grabbed Arrowkit and put him iff to where he wouldn't wake up yet. She knew that look, but she asked anyways.

"Blackrose, what's the matter?"

"I-I w-was expecting... he's coming, I feel the contractions... help..."

Silverfur got to her feet and guided Blackrose to the kitting moss in the corner and nudged her dowm; meanwhile the other queens flooding in meanwhile.

"Oh, Blackrose, you're kitting?" shrieked Coldblaze in excitement. "I'll go get Smallfoot!" She dashed outside in a frenzy.

Stormfrost, per normal, was all business. "Okay, when you feel the next contraction, you're going to push. You know the drill."

Rosethorn, being the most excited, was bobbing up and down in anticipation. "You're kitting! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you! You can do it!" She only got this excited over kitting.

Silverfur was the mellow one, accepting kitting as a sacred labour of love for a mother.

"Next one," she cooed. "You're doing fine."

Soon enough, Smallfoot was there, and every cat parted for her. She quickly checked Blackrose's pulse, and pressed a paw on her stomach.

"Queens only!" she rasped. A group had formed, Oakstar in the lead, trying to push his way in. "There's only one. This will be easy."

The contraction came like an electric shock to Blackrose. She jolted, her stomach lurching unusually.

"Push!" Stormfrost's command was clear, and she pushed. The kit was already halfway out.

"More! Halfway!" yowled Stormfrost, taking complete control.

She pushed. It was apparent from her body language that it took everything she had left.

The kit finally was fully born. Rosethorn immediately proceeded to lick it warm and breathing.

Blackrose shuddered and she lie still. Silverfur's eyes widened as she feared for her friend, she wouldn't be the first queen that had died while kitting.

But Smallfoot gave her a berry, and Blackrose shuddered once more, but she dragged herself to her paws and looked around wearily. "Where is he?" she asked, eyes dull with exhaustion.

"Over here," cried Rosethorn. "It's a tom!"

"Yes, I knew that," she replied as she slowly walked towards the kit. It was completely black, but with a red ear. It had the build of his mother.

"How can you tell? I've never heard of that."

"Yes, and I've never heard of a queen who didn't consult her medicine cat!" growled Smallfoot, padding up to Blackrose. "Next time, you come see me. I will not have a kit or warrior die within my watch because I didn't know. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Smallfoot, I apologize. I didn't want more worry to be in the camp than there already was. And it's kind of a six sense; I can tell what gender a kit's going to be for any queen."

Silverfur winced at that. Things were not looking very fluffy, especially since the Bigpaw incident.

"You needn't tell anyone else but me," came her reply. "But... what's his name?" Her withering gaze turned infinitely softer upon the mention of the kit.

Oakstar came crashing in, panting. He looked around before he saw his mate and the new kit. He bounded up to them and pressed his face into Blackrose's flank, and studied the kit. "He's wonderful," he cooed in awe, "And he looks like you. You get to name him this time, dearest."

She looked in his eyes happily and nudged the kit, who leaped at the sudden touch. Stunned silence overcame the room; a kit wasn't supposed to do that until at least a moon. Silverfur's eyes widened even more

She looked at hmim fondly. "Jumpkit," she mewed, "That's his name."

Oakstar licked her on the ears. "He's beautiful. And his name, Jumpkit." He said his new name with pride, eyes watering up.

A prick of jealousy troubled Silverfur. Junpkit had two loving parents, and was full clan.

Arrowkit had two loving parents, she thought, but he was still half clan. And that made him a piece of trash in all the Clans' eyes, or at least most the cats.

She sighed inwardly as she thought how much differently this cute little scrap would be treated next to Arrowkit, who was still sleeping, but moving. She curled up next him with a sincere "Congratulations" and "Welcome" to Blackrose and immediately dozed off into an useasy rest.

 **Well, that took longer than intended. Sorry D: I'll try to post again soon.**

 **QOTD: What did you think of the kits playing, and how they have each other's moves figured out? Silverfur's dream and reflection? Blackrose, Oakstar, and Jumpkit?**

 **Later,**

 **Cobra~**

 **PS- The next installment should be done by tomorrow. Sorry I've been slacking.**


	5. Chapter Five: Father and Son

**Hey, guys!**

 **Okay, so I got back from a band comp last Saturday, and we got third!**

 **Anyway, here's the promised stuff I hinted at.** **But first! REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **ASoBS- Yes, that was Silverfur's POV at the end. I wanted to portray just how powerful a mother's love was in zero danger at all. And thank you!** **I loved your most recent installment.**

 **Night of No Stars- Thank you! That's great to hear! Reviews keep me goin'. :D And nice name, btw, I almost forgot about him (?) I'm only on Sunset of** ** _The New Prophecy,_** **so :P**

 **Kitkat- That's exactly how I feel about Bigpaw rn XD**

 ***SPOILERS FOR WHOEVER HASN'T READ UP TO THE TWLIGHT, THE SECOND TO LAST BOOK OF THE NEW PROPHECY*Okay, so I just finished Twilight, and I liked the ending. I want** ** _so desperately_** **bad for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to be together again, it's just...** ** _crucial._** **Also, kind of mad at Leafpool for leaving with Crowfeather, but sad to see them part again. They were really cute. And** ** _Cinderpelt._** **Ugh, that went straight to my heart. And also Sootfur, even know she was a secondary character, I liked her a lot. And** ** _Sorreltail and Brackenfur._** **To that I say: Yessss I like that a lot. Not sure how Daisy will fit in, though. Now Brambleclaw needs to shake off the influence from his father, and they can live** ** _happy._** **Oh, my heart will positively** ** _melt_** **at the fluff.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Onwards!**

Arrowkit looked down at the newborn kit. He was all black, like his mother, except a non mistakenly scarlet right ear. He was mewing plaintitively, crawling towards his mother Blackrose's belly for warmth. The kit stopped suddlenly, already trying to get into trouble taking a detour to go study a bramble that got loose. Arrowkit nudged it back on the right path; he mewled in protest, but the scrap waddle-crawled back, it's ears flicking in obvious annoyance. Arrowkit wondered to StarClan how he could have been so little and helpless, so vulnerable, and still be accepted into the Clan. It felt like great luck to him at that moment.

"Mama," he mewed, "What's his name?"

"Shush, she's trying to sleep," replied Silverfur, tail flicking towards Blackrose, "She'll have enough noise to bother her soon enough. His name is Jumpkit," she added, eyes softening with affection. "Isn't a dear?"

"Yeah..." was the only reply he had. He didn't know what a 'deer' was, but he was pretty cute, so nodded in agreement. Jumpkit squeaked plainly, as if agreeing to her statement as well. "When will I play with him?" asked Arrowkit; he was longing for a friend that _didn't_ know about his origins.

"When he's old enough. Don't worry, kits usually come to the first kit it hears once it's old enough to play." Pain flashed through her eyes for a split second, then returned to normal. "You'll make great friends."

Arrowkit shivered with excitement, he would have another friend! Just the thought of him, Firekit and Jumpkit playing moss ball and training together, being warriors... it dazzled him.

But she said something about kits going to the first peer it hears... how did she know that?

 _Don't be silly,_ he chided himself, _she's a queen. Of course she knows that._

Finally, the implacable kit managed to settle down next to his mother and let out a defiant mew before falling asleep.

Silverfur purred and nudged the kit closer to Blackrose. "He's going to be a mouthy kit, I already know. Hey, Arrowkit," she added, eyes gleaming. "We're going to see Redscar today!"

Arrowkit felt his insides drop, and he tensed up, ears pinned back. "R-Redscar?" Just the thought of his huge father made him cower into the corner of the nursery whimpering. He'd seen enough of what he'd done.

"Yes, dear, your father." Silverfur looked at him incredulously, head tipped, like she didn't know what was the matter. Arrowkit gave her a desperate look, and she got the hint, narrowing her eyes into dangerous slits and neck fur bristling. "Don't worry, if he lays a claw on you-"

"No," interrupted Arrowkit, eyes gleaming with duty. "If he touches _you_ , he'll have a torn pelt and a very akward explanation to tell ShadowClan."

Silverfur looked bewildered at his words, eyes widening. Arrowkit himself was shocked at his own words. Him, defend Silverfur from _Redscar?_ That hulking tom would pummel him in a heartbeat. But, somehow, he knew it was true. He wanted to have a family as much as the next cat, but anything threatening it would have to he stopped, even if it included Redscar not being in the picture.

Silverfur stepped back at his confidence, and her eyes flashed woth fear, even though it was less than half a heartbeat. She licked the kit affectionately. "You'll make a fine warrior one day, my son. Let's go."

They padded into the distance, pelts brushing against each other as they headed down to ShadowClan's border.

* * *

"He's gotten bigger."

Redscar looked upon Arrowkit in approval, carefully studying his son's body. "He'll be very strong, that's for sure."

Surprisingly, the meeting had been a peaceful fare thus far. Arrowkit fluffed up at his father's praise. "Really?"

"Yes, of course, you have _my_ body structure." he snapped. "Stop asking so many questions."

Arrowkit wilted again, feeling his father's firece gaze pick its way through his fur.

"Redscar, be gentle. He's not three moons old yet," came the soft rebuke of Silverfur. "But yes, he will be a fine warrior. He even told me he'd protect-"

Silverfur shut her mouth, and Arrowkit felt fear trace both cats' pelts. She had almost given away his promise, and a chance to know his own father by accident.

"Protect you? From what? There hasn't been a fox or badger in this forest for _moons._ " His head tipped in curiosity.

"W-well, he didn't know that," Silverfur lied. "But he'd promised to protect me from anything that hurt me." She looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Oh." He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press it. "Well, Arrowkit, how's training?" He asked, swerving his body toward Arrowkit, crushing the already flattened undergrowth.

"Training? I'm not an apprentice yet." What could his father mean?

"Bah! You need to start _now_ if you want to go anywhere in life," scoffed Redscar, pelt bristling. "And to think I thought you were strong! Come on, let's learn some moves."

Arrowkit looked to his mother instinctively, but her gaze remained steadily on the ground. Her eyes were troubled, like she lost in a memory.

"O-okay. Mama, me and Papa are going to learn fighting moves!" he mewed ecstatically, paws battering the ground.

She grunted approval and licked him behind his ears. "Don't take too long, everyone will be worried!"

 _No they won't. Maybe Firekit and Smallfoot, or Oakstar, but not everyone._

Redscar led him to to shadowy place that stunk. He didn't like it, and his nose wrinkled at the smell. It smelled of crow-food, or very bad yarrow. He knew the smell of yarrow because he had to be given it when he was a tiny kit, and the taste memory never left him.

"Here we are. First, the normal paw strike..."

His father showed him many battle tactics, and he copied what was told of him. Much to his surprise, Redscar mewed proudly, "Good job, my son. You have done well."

"I want to be just like you, Papa!" cried Arrowkit, stiffened with pride at his father's voice. He was about to ask for more tips when something came to his mind:

" _I_ won't _love a kit that's so puny! I could crush him with my forepaw!"_ He almost fell the ground at this flashback, and his legs quivered. _Why, StarClan, why?_ Any hope of really getting close to Redscar vanished beneath his paws. It was too soon to be this close yet.

"I think I should go." mewed Arrowkit slowly, as if he had honey in his mouth. "Mama will be worried."

Redscar narrowed his gaze, which about sent Arrowkit sprawling on the ground, begging for mercy. He felt this fear, and now he was erect with pride. "Okay," came his dep meow, "I'll see you later. I love you."

The words stung Arrowkit sharper than Shadepaw's claws on his muzzle as he raced down to meet his mother again.

* * *

Arrowkit met his mother stiffly next to the border, eyes still strained with the memory. She seemed to notice and wrapped herself around the scrap and purred. Again, he felt the assurance of his mother's safe warmth protect him, and he was reminded that he was still a kit, not quite three moons yet.

"Thank StarClan you're okay," she whispered. "You're stiff. Are you okay?"

His mother knew him so well, and he was glad for it. "He said he loved me."

Silverfur stood up. "Did he!?" she exclaimed. "That's wonderful! We could be a family again!" Her pelt bristled with excitement. Arrowkit wasn't convinced.

Before he could stop himself, he reminded her: "But remember when he said he couldn't love me?"

Her eyes, just glittering with hope, dulled in pain. Her hackles also lay flat. "That... was an accident. He said he'd just _broken_ again. He sometimes breaks like that. He didn't mean those words." Her eyes brightened again. "You'll see! It will get better!" She bounded toward the clearing. "Come on!"

Arrowkit ran forward, but without any enthusiasm. He wanted to believe with all his heart that he would have peace with his family, but something told him it never would, as long he lived. It hung over him like the dark clouds that threatened a downpour over WindClan.

* * *

Firekit was anxiously waiting for Arrowkit next to Rosethorn. Why hadn't he returned yet? Surely he was just going on a walk, right?

Rosethorn felt his anxiety. "Honestly, little one, don't worry, Arrowkit shall be here soon." She nudged the kit on the shoulder, expecting him to nudge back as he always did.

"But Mama, I want to play with him now!" He stamped his orange feet impatiently in the new moss. It was nearly sunhigh, and he had promised a game of moss ball! Arrowkit never broke his promises.

"Any more complaints, and I'll have you in all of tomorrow!" Her eyes narrowed, but her eyes glinted with amusement. She loved her little Firekit, and since he was the baby, he got virtually whatever he wanted, much to Gingerpaw's dismay.

Firekit finally nudged her back, letting a purr escape his throat. He knew he was the current favored kit. Her mother purred back and curled her tail around his body. He let himself sink in his mother's embrace. He was so safe here; he couldn't imagine any Clan coming in to hurt him or Rosethorn, who was still in excellent fighting condition, as a poor fox showed the Clan less than a moon after he was born. And Spottedflame wouldn't let any cat touch him, he knew as well.

He suddenly felt really bad. He had all of this family business given to him, but what about Arrowkit? Rosethorn, being the mother she was, felt the sigh and knew something was wrong.

"What is it, dear?" She pressed her muzzle into the kit's flank.

Firekit _never_ hid anything from his mother. He looked up trustingly to Rosethorn's pale red eyes. "Arrowkit doesn't have a family. Only Silverfur. His father is in ShadowClan, and the rest of the Clan doesn't act much different from them around Arrowkit, especially Iceclaw." He squirmed uneasily at the mention of Iceclaw. He didn't want this for his friend.

Rosethorn sighed herself and tightened her tail around him. "I know," she whispered, "I know." Iceclaw had asked Silverfur publicly about if she wanted kits or not, but she gently declined and announced that she was expecting Redscar's kits. The whole camp had gone rigid with absolute shock; the _last_ one to break the warrior code was _Silverfur._ Iceclaw had been especially taken aback, and he had stomped off, tears brimming his eyes. So he was always cross with Arrowkit and didn't even look Silverfur's way.

As if on cue, Arrowkit came rushing into the clearing. He'd washed well. Hopefully he spent some quality time with the virtuous she cat.

"Mama, there he is!" he mewed excitedly, tail pointing out. "Can I go play now?"

Rosethorn let go of Firekit, and he purred into her paw and bounded off. She sighed sadly. It _was_ wrong of her to take Redscar as a mate, but a kit was a kit! They couldn't jeopardize the young one because of his mixed blood without being fair. It wasn't his fault. She met Silverfur with a warm mew and entered the nursery.

Firekit met his friend head on.

"Hey! We can play moss ball now!" he butted his friend playfully in the shoulder.

"I'll beat you again!" cried Arrowkit, eyes already gleaming at the mention of a challenge.

Firekit felt himself bristle. _He_ had won that round! But he didn't let it ruffle his fur, and he let it lie flat on his neck. He wasn't about to ruin his day over a scrabble over _moss ball._

Firekit gave Arrowkit a shove on his shoulder, mainly because his head only reached the bigger kit's shoulder.

"Well, let's get going!" He flung himself toward the moss ball and set in the middle of the marked court. He kicked one of his legs toward the goal toward his goal, and Arrowkit darted to that side, but Firekit took his other leg and snagged the moss ball and swerved his way around Arrowkit. The bigger cat tripped over his own legs and collapsed as Firekit made his goal.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" squeaked Firekit said braggingly, licking his pelt in place.

"Yeah, Stupid, you _are_ really slow!"

Firekit involuntarily bristled. Bigpaw had come around the corner and was just just in time to see Arrowkit fall, and he was laughing.

Arrowkit regained himself and stared at Bigpaw evenly. "Right. Because _you_ have so much authority right now. You're hardly better than a kit!"

Firekit's eyes widened at his friend's hostility in his voice. He never talked like this. Ever. Bigpaw bristled in rage, and he leaped after him, pelt a flash of white. Arrowkit dodged neatly out to the side and jumped, twisted, and scored his claws down his flank. Bigpaw twisted around and hissed in full-fledged fury, and went to paw him, claws unsheathed, but Arrowkit ducked in between his paws and tripped Bigpaw to the ground. The big tom yowled in surprised as he sprawled out on the court, breath taken out of him.

Firekit watched in absolute shock. Arrowkit just beat _Bigpaw!_ Where had he learned those moves?

"Ha! Look who's slow, now, _ThunderClan_ cat!" Arrowkit howled in triumph. He deliberately placed his paw on his face. "Oh my, you must be _sick!_ Go see Smallfoot, now, _Bigkit!"_ he added cruelly, head high to the sky.

Bigpaw yowled with fury. "Don't forget, you're a _half-Clan!_ You don't _belong_ here!"

Arrowkit just scoffed. "Says who? _You?_ You're just a worthless apprentice! And at least _I_ act like a WindClan cat! You act more like ShadowClan than I do! In fact, who's to say that _you_ aren't half-Clan? You sure act like it. WindClan cats are actually _fast,_ unlike you!" He spat these words out with such malice that Firekit shuddered. Why was his friend being so mean? This was a much more different Arrowkit than he knew.

"Worthless! Annoying! Stupid!"

These words flowed out of him, blue eyes gleaming in... was that _joy?_

He also named a string of curses that would have made Mooneyes roll over dead, and they buzzed Firekit's ears.

"Stop!"

The single command made Firekit's heart stop. It was Silverfur, coming out to see the commotion. Her voice ran shrill in the air, as if desperate, but Arrowkit had already bounded over to her.

"Mama, I showed that bully what I'm made of! I beat him up!" His eyes shone proudly, chest puffed out.

"You _what!?"_ Her mew was weak with exhastion, but full of clear anger. Every hair on her pelt was raised. "You did _what?"_

"I showed him!"

"Showed who what?"

"That I'm worthy like any other WindClan cat! _Bigpaw!"_ He spat the name. Firekit was trembling at what he had seen.

"Was that _you_ I heard saying those _words?"_

Arrowkit straightened up. "Yes."

"Who taught you these words?"

He stared confusedly up at her. "Reds-"

Arrowkit was shut up by a hard paw to the muzzle. "You come here, now, little kit!" Her voice was low with venom. Arrowkit widened his eyes in shock. Slowly, he padded his way after her.

Firekit was shivering. He had never heard such anger come from another cat, not even Oakstar. Slowly, he turned to Bigpaw.

He lay still, flank rising rapidly up and down. Rustkit heard a low moan, which was gargled up by something that had a yucky scent. Instinctively, he ran for the medicine cat den.

"Smallfoot! Smallfoot! Bigpaw's hurt!"

The she-cat came out the den, tail fluffed out and eyes brimmed with concern. "Where?" she asked, looking around for cobwebs.

"At the moss ball-"

But she already took off. Firekit admired her. She always knew what to do, and knew when to take action. He wanted to be just like her when he was a warrior.

But before he could think any more, he overheard Silverfur, who was glowering at her kit. Arrowkit was practically part of the ground, cowered at a pitiful angle, shaking so hard he thought there was an earth-shake. Her words were mostly hushed, but every one seemed to drive Arrowkit farther into the ground. He finally caught a phrase which made Arrowkit freeze, eyes widening in shock.

"- Just like _Redscar!_ "

 **Mmmmm, mama said no!Sorry this took so long. I was reading the canon, doing homework, and struggling through this chapter. I didn't like this chapter, but... , I'll try to update soon, and I promise you it will be : What did you think about Redscar taking his kit out, and their conversation? Bigpaw vs. Arrowkit? What do you think Rustkit will do? What did you think about Silverfur?Later,Cobra~*SPILER ALERT FOR THE CANON- THE POWER OF THREE*Okay, so I finished** ** _Dark River,_** **and I'm sad. Why couldn't Lion/Heatherpaw gotten off on better terms? WHY? At least good friends! And I'm oddly depressed about Rock and Fallen Leaves, and how he died. It was cool for F.L. and Rock to help, though. I liked that part, especially with the stick. And Cinderpaw** ** _hype!?_** **I mean...** ** _wow._** **I thought that would be a thing, but only** ** _symbolically_** **, not in the** ** _canon!_** **I thought that was good. Anyway, end of note!**


	6. Chapter Six: He likes me?

**Woo!**

 **Review Replies!**

 **ASoBS- You're welcome! Glad to be cooperating!**

 **Featherfrost of StormClan** **\- I didn't get the reference, and no offense taken about the name. Rather it be basic than mary-stu, like Gleamblitz or something cringy like that**

 **Kitkat- Ya, I agree with you. That was going through my head as I was writing it.**

 **O** **nwards!**

He was walking a second ago.

Arrowkit felt himself being dragged across the mooring by his mother, Silverfur. He had no idea why she was so wroth; it hit him in waves that pulsed against his body, syncing with the rapid beating of his heart. He wasn't hurt, he could walk on his own, but no matter how much he struggled to get out of her grasp, she just held more tightly. She wasn't taking much care to avoid bumps, so he would squeak in pain every time he hit something, but Silverfur padded on, the steely glint in her eyes reflecting the hot sun's fire.

Finally, they reached by the mossplace near the nursery, just out of ear-shot from the rest of the cats, when she dropped him. Determined to not look weak, he dragged himself to his paws and looked her square in her eyes.

He wished he hadn't.

They were firery blue furnaces, cold on Arrowkit's body. She wasn't shaking, but the aura around her tremored, as if the trees themselves feared her wrath. Every last hair on her pelt was raised, and her muscles were taut. He thought she looked like a porcupine, but didn't dare voice his thoughts out loud.

The air crackled aroud them with suffocating tension.

"What exactly, do you think, was that?" she asked. Her voice was low and cool, but strung out, as if she'd been yowling in pain for a while.

Arrowkit took a deep breath and dipped his head before answering. "Uh, Bigpaw said I was slow, and he called me stupid. He's not even that fast!" He looked up at his mother, only to find her same furious gaze.

"You didn't answer me. What did you do?" Her pelt, impossibly, bristled more.

Arrowkit looked back down and studied his paws. "Erm, I scratched him."

Silverfur's eyes bored into his back. "And?"

Arrowkit gulped. "And I called him some mean names. But he deserved it! He's been all of that since I was born!" he said when Silverfur opened her mouth to speak.

Silverfur tried again. "Who showed you those words?"

Arrowkit studied his claws now. "Erm, Redscar. Wait, were those bad words?" He had never spoken a bad word in his life. He stared helplessly into his mother's eyes.

Still cold, she said, rather to herself, "That _mangeball._ I'm going to shred his pelt next time I see him."

Arrowkit leapt to his father's defense. "But those words put Bigpaw in his place! He _is_ a worthless apprentice, who can't even train! He deserved every last insult!" His tail was flicking back and forth, an open challenge to Silverfur.

To Arrowkit's surpise, Silverfur drooped her tail and looked at the ground, but the ferocity of her tone didn't waver. "You know what? You sound just like Redscar!"

Arrowkit felt a deathly icy hand grip his chest. He felt his paws shuffle, and he realized he was backing away. Panic stricken, he shook his head vehemently, sending stars to the edge of his vision. He couldn't be Redscar!

All of the sudden, everything was spinning. Arrowkit was afraid. Why was everything spinning so fast? He wasn't chasing his tail.

He saw the ground rush up to his face, really fast. But before he hit, he felt something grab him by the scruff. He never had the chance to see who.

 _I've never seen so many stars..._ was the last thing he thought before the night took him.

* * *

The first thing Arrowkit felt when he arose was a soft, raspy tounge gliding across his pelt, making him warm. He let the smooth movement comfort as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in the nursery, in his normal corner, with Silverfur, who was licking him. He looked up in her eyes. Anxiety seized him as he remembered the past events.

"Mama," he began. "I'm sorry-"

"Shhh," soothed Silverfur. "I know, little one, I know."

He buried himself against his usual spot, where he could hear her heartbeat, his best source of relief.

 _Th-thump, Th-thump, Th-thump, Th-thump._

Her heartbeat was cool against his whole body, and he felt the familiar syncing of his heart to hers. At once, his breathing became slower, and he closed his eyes, prepared for another nap, when-

"You have to apologize to Bigpaw, Firekit, Smallfoot, and Oakstar."

He froze mid breath. He'd forgotten about the results of his actions. He let his breath out and, regretfully, wriggled his way out of his mother's bosom. "Let's go, then."

She bristled in suprise. "Already? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama."

She sighed. "Okay let's go. But before that, I have to let you know something." She turned on him, eyes blazing. "If you do that _one more time,_ there will be problems. You understand?"

Arrowkit flinched. "Yes." he squeaked.

"Good." Immediately, ber neck fur lay flat. "It just scared me, you do that to me. It scared the fur off of me."

With a nuzzle, they padded out of the nursery to meet a full moon. Smallfoot would no doubt be tending to Bigpaw, and Firekit would be sleeping. Oakstar would be at the Gathering.

They padded across the moor, lit up by the moonlight. The sky was clear, deep black, and full of stars, save a single cloud half hovering over the moon. Arrowkit didn't know what that meant, so he was calm, but Silverfur stopped and stood rigid.

He looked to his mother questioningly. The cloud passed from the moon, and Silverfur relaxed.

Arrowkit relaxed, not knowing he was tense. Silverfur looked over to him, eyes full of affection.

It was odd. Silverfur was there, but she was... well, _silve_ _r_ , rather than her usual gray blue. Her pelt was full of stars, and she was so beautiful...

It all vanished the instant before Arrowkit had a chance to fully study the vision, and he shivered. Instinctively, Silverfur pressed against his own pelt, milky warmth flooding his senses. He felt hungry suddenly. They kept walking.

The medicine cat den was almost pitch black. Arrowkit pressed towards his mother, afraid of tripping over herbs or something. Silverfur wrapped her tail over Arrowkit's spine as she guided him across the den to Bigpaw's nest.

Bigpaw didn't look too bad. He only had a couple claw marks down his flank, and a small bite mark on his tail, but nothing else. It was the defeated look in his eyes that hinted why he was there in the first place.

"Ah! Here to apologize, I suppose."

Arrowkit spun to the side to locate the sound. Smallfoot had just come out of another room and was padding towards the couple. She didn't wait for a response. "Well, get on with it. I have to dress his wounds once more." With that she stalked out of the room, plumy tail catching starlight before she disappeared to another room.

Arrowkit suppresed a shudder. What was he going to say? He leaned against Silverfur, who started to duck out of the den. "Arrowkit, you have to do this on your own."

"What!?" cried Arrowkit, hackles rising. "Mama-"

But she was already gone. Arrowkit shivered. He looked into the other tom's eyes. They gazed after Silverfur, clouded with emotion Arrowkit couldn't recognize. They suddenly focused on Arrowkit, making him jump in suprise.

"Well?" he said sharply. "Get on with it. I want to be out of this dingy fox-hole as soon as possible."

"Don't make me bring you yarrow!" carried the voice of Smallfoot.

Bigpaw flattened his ears. "Annoying she-cat," he mumbled.

"That's it! You'll be making dirt until you're a warrior when I'm done with you!" Smallfoot's voice was slightly muffled by something, probably herbs. This was an open taunt to Bigpaw, he wouldn't be a warrior for many moons. He hissed his frustration.

 _Get on with it_.

Arrowkit gulped, and he studied his paws. "I-I'm sorry about what I did," he choked. "It was uncalled for, and I was being stupid." He let his gaze slowly raise to Bigpaw's. Suprisingly, Bigpaw's eyes weren't full of the usual malice, but curiosity.

Hastily, Bigpaw mewed, "Yeah, yeah, okay- where did you learn those moves?" The white tom leaned toward the kit. "My mentor never taught me that."

He was talking about Tumblefoot, the brown tom who had different leg size for each leg. He had been his mentor before Bigpaw was punished.

"I was going off of instinct," he lied coolly. Under no circumstances would he reveal that he'd been training with his father, Redscar.

"Really?" he prodded. "Well, when I was on a border patrol a while ago, there was a border sqirmish with ShadowClan. And the moves you used on me were _oddly_ similar. to the cats I fought." There was a condescending tone to his voice. "Have anything to say to that?"

Arrowkit tensed. "In case you're too mouse-brained to noticed, I'm half _ShadowClan."_ he spat, and he felt his skin prickle under his pelt. "I ought to have _some_ resemblance to those mangepelts." He usef the word Silverfur used about Redscar, and was proud of it. It made him feel like he was more like his mother, rather than _Redscar._

Anything but that.

Bigpaw sneered. "You've been listening to too many elders' tales. Now go away," he added with a dismissive flick of his tail as he lay back down. "I have _aching_ wounds."

Ignoring the taunt, Arrowkit made his way back up to the moonlight. He thought he heard Bigpaw mew "Sharp tongue for such a little kit." He didn't acknowledge it as he met Silverfur.

"How was it, dear?" came the calming mew of Silverfur. She was standing just outside the medicine cat den, fur a glowing gray in the fading moonlight.

"Arrowkit did well."

Smallfoot padded up beside them, smelling of herbs. "He apologized with a straight face."

Arrowkit tried to meet the medicine cat's gaze, but she kept her eyes steady on Silverfur. Why was she hiding him and Bigpaw's exchange?

Silverfur didn't notice. "Well done, my kit," she mumbled proudly. "Did you apologize to Smallfoot?"

"No need." butted in the medicine cat. "He was sincere enough that it melted into my pelt. I have forgiven him." Smallfoot added, eyes narrowing in affection. "But don't do that kind of thing again, you hear?" Her voice was edged with yet another emotion he couldn't identify.

"Yes, Smallfoot." he replied calmly, dipping his head respectfully.

"Good." The she-cat whisked around, whipping her plumy tail over Arrowkit. "Leave now. Oakstar's coming back. And my patient, as he so deliciously put it, has _aching_ wounds. He must need more yarrow!" She raised the last part to where Bigpaw could hear it, and the hiss of reply could've been heard from ThunderClan.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she trodded back down the gloomy den. "Cheeky furball..." she muttered as she disappeared into the den.

Silverfur nodded at Arrowkit, and they moved on.

Arrowkit gave a hasty apology to Oakstar, who gave him elder duties for a moon, and they headed towards the nursery, where Firekit stood. The ginger kit was just finishing a game of moss-ball with Lightkit, Whitekit, and Gorsekit, who was arguing about who won. The two tom-kits were bristling as they spoke.

"That was _clearly_ my score!" the gray kit started, "You're just jealous because you lost!"

The defendant flexed his claws. "Gorsekit, if it goes into the opposite side from me, that's _my_ score." Arrowkit was impressed with his friend's level tone that was edged with warning, his calm gaze patient as the mountains yet fierce as a badger. _He'd be a good leader one day,_ he reflected.

As if per summons, Firekit turned and met Arrowkit's blue eyes. His tail tip twitched, and he flicked his ears at Gorsekit. "I have to go. This isn't over." He trotted up to Arrowkit's flank and gave him a thoughtful sniff. "You've been up the medicine cat den," he meowed. "Did you get hurt after all? You didn't look like it when Bigpaw went in there."

"No, he didn't, thank StarClan," Silverfur meowed. "He went to apologize to Bigpaw and Smallfoot, which is what he's doing here now." Her words ended in an edge as her eyes grazed across his pelt, searing through his skin. Arrowkit gulped. Firekit looked at him expectantly as he met his gaze. They were green pools of sympathy that soothed his ruffled fur. He hadn't realized he was shaking until he stopped. He had the sudden urge to lash out at Silverfur; he hadn't done any wrong! He put the belligerent fool in his place! In fact, he showed him that was being a lazy fur ball and needed to train more on his own. Maybe he wouldn't have lost if he had prepared! Stupid little-

With a jolt he realized that grass he was standing in was in shreds, and that Firekit was backing off. Panic seized him, and he flung himself upwards.

"I'm so sorry!" he began, "I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have said those things, I'm sorry I said them, I'm sorry I-"

The words were flowing out fast as Firekit silenced him with a flick of his tail. "That's okay," he mewed, "Just don't do it again! I thought you were a different kit back there!" he added good humoredly.

Relief swamped Arrowkit like wind in his fur. "Thank you!" he meowed, "Do you wanna play tomorrow? I have this really cool game idea!"

"Of course." Firekit replied, "I also hav-" Before he could finish, he heard the agonized wail of his mother.

"Rustkit! What are you doing up so late? Get back here _this instant!_ "

The group of kits flinched, and Firekit sped off toward the nursery. "Maybe not tomorrow," he yowled from his shoulder.

Arrowkit's tail drooped.

"It's okay." Silverfur wrapped her tail around her son as she guided him to the nursery. "I'll play with you tomorrow."

"You don't have to, Silverfur."

Arrowkit sped around and was surprised to see Spottedflame walking towards them. "I'm confined to camp tomorrow, so I can take him off your paws." He flashed a warm gaze at Arrowkit that filled him from nose to tail tip. He was a fun tom, or so he'd heard from the other kits that clumped on the other side of the nursery.

"Really? What happened?" came the tense reply of his mother. Arrowkit tensed. What could possibly go wrong now?

"Don't worry, it's not a cough. Some apprentice from RiverClan about ripped my forepaw apart. It was after the Gathering, so that's why it didn't really end early. It was completely unprovoked, I had no idea what made them do it." He shook his head. "It was probably a hot-headed bet. Apprentices these days!" Arrowkit looked at his paws; sure enough, one was messed up, a splint wrapped around it.

Silverfur looked, too, and gasped in horror. "Oh my goodness! You weren't exaggerating! He really did-"

" _She."_ he corrected her.

" _She-cat?"_ Silverfur sounded horrified. "Did _that_? What happened afterwards? Did they moon cloud over?"

"Actually, no, it didn't." There was tautness in his mew. "It kept shining as it did the second before." His ears twitched.

"What? Why? She broke the truce! It should have-" She stopped and looked down at Arrowkit, who's ears were pricked. "Oh, all this in getting into my kit's head. We'll talk tomorrow." She rested her tail on his shoulder. "Thank you. It means more than you know that a tom acts in a father's place for him. Not that I'm telling you what to do-"

"Ah, cut it out," the yellow tom _mrrowed._ "I'm confined to camp anyways, and besides, I kind of like him." His ethereal gaze rested on Arrowkit once more; his jaws parted in shock.

"You _like_ me?" he couldn't himself from squeaking. A warrior tom liked him? This was the best night ever!

He exchanged an uneasy glace at Silverfur. "I see," he mumbled. "Of course." The spotted tom replied to Arrowkit. "Silverfur's my friend and Clanmate, and I'm friends with all of her kin." He dipped his head down to meet Arrowkit's. "And that includes you."

Arrowkit could barely suppress himself. He was a warrior's friend!

Spottedflame sighed wistfully. "I remember when I was a kit. I wasn't the most behaved, that's for sure. Or the wisest apprentice."

"Right you are!" Silverfur _mrrowed._ Remember that time when you tried to chase a rabbit off of the territory? Oakstar was furious! Or at our first Gathering, when you nipped a ShadowClan tom from behind? You were confined to camp for half a moon!"

Arrowkit suddenly felt drowsy, and he felt his mother's fluffy flank suddenly. Silverfur turned around. "Oh, sorry, he's sleepy. It was a long day for him." She flicked Spottedflame's muzzle with her tail tip. Thanks again, Spottedflame."

The tom replied, but he couldn't focus on much more than his mother's tail as it guided him to the cozy den.

All he could think before he crumbled in his mother's chest was the fact a warrior likes him.

 **AYYYY I'M BACK!**

 **Alright, so I'm mouse-brained enough to not have tried my computer yet! Whaaaat? This is a thing, and it's on my laptop!**

 **So I'll be using this for now.**

 **AND SPOILERS FOR THE CANON!  
IVE READ EVERY LAST BOOK EXCEPT THE MANGAS, THE DAWN OF CLAN (and related titles,) THE NEW SERIES, AND THREE OF THE SUPER EDITIONS!I AM GEEKING OUT WAY TOO HARD! First off:**

 **DoVeWiNg Is FaKe**

 **I mean, Tigerheart or Bumblestripe? Come on, girl.**

 **AND OH MYgoOdnEss Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits!**

 **Bramblestar and Squirrelflight got back togethherrr**

 **I hated how Stick accidentally killed his own daughter, Red. That was in SkyClan's destiny, and you can bet on a one shot on Stick after the battle with Dodge.**

 **Jake hype!? Firestar's dad!? I CaNt EvEn**

 **SO MAD AT MILLIE FOR NEGLECTING HER OWN KITS SAVE BRIARLIGHT! UGH!**

 **If ya'll wanna PM me on the books, I WILL talk more. There's so much more I wanna say, but I'm tOo LazY**

 **I'm on Moth Flight's Vision rn!**

 **END CANON**

 **So I found this youtuber name Blixemi, who makes his/her original warriors songs! I HIGHLY recommend him/her, My favorites are 'Walk without the Stars,' an Ivypool feature, 'One not Two,' a Feathertail feature, and my very favorite, 'I'll be Complete,' which is, surprisingly, a BRIARLIGHT FEATURE! Other features include Mapleshade, Hollyleaf, Brightheart, and others! It's not underrated as it sounds; it's really well executed music with emotion brimming to the max. All of it. Check it out!**

 **QOTD: How did the apologies go? Silverfur and Spottedflame's exchange? Firekit?**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	7. Chapter Seven: My kit

**So as soon as I finished Moth Flight's Vision, I came here.**

 **CANON SPOILS, SCROLL DOWN BEFORE YOU SEE TOO MUCH! THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME TOO MANY TIMES!**

 **I LOVED it! The buildup with Micah and Moth Flight, the tension running in between WindClan and SkyClan, the whole mama drama with Wind Runner and Moth Flight, it was... very well written, and it also explains why medicine cats should never take a mate or have kits. IN YOUR FACE, CRINGY TWELVE YEAR OLDS! They're** _ **always**_ **crying about how medicine cats should take mates and have kits, but I'm glad they don't! It adds major depth the whole series, and makes for much more heartbreak and tension! Thank you, Erin Hunter!** **Also, I was** _ **not**_ **prepared for MF to give away her kits. Or Micah dying, for that matter.**

 **END SPOILS**

 **Okay, so I'm trying out for Honor Band on Bassoon! And Golden Empire, a drum core, on Mellophone! SQUEEE! That's all in December, though.**

 **Starting on the one-shot I've promised y'all!**

 **Review Repleeers**

 **KitKat- Lol don't be so distrusting!**

 **ASoBS- I'm seriously geeking out that someone else watches pmv's and maps! The one you mentioned was really cool. Also, speaking of updating, where have you been? You haven't uploaded since my unplanned hiatus; I was kind of looking forward to serious binge reading! I won't rush you though.**

 **Onwards!**

Arrowkit blinked, and found himself in a patch of yellowing grass surrounded by murky brown marshlands. Fear rippled through his pelt. _Where is Silverfur?_ He wondered, turning in anxious circles.

It was silent, and the air was still; the only sound Arrowkit heard was his own pawsteps and shallow breathing.

"Silverfur?" He wailed, shrinking to the grass. "Where are you? Where are we?"

There wasn't even an echo; his pleas for help were muted the second they came out of his mouth.

Arrowkit started trembling, and he realized it wasn't from fear. It was absolutely _freezing. And the wind was blowing._ As soon as he registered the thought, his body grew perilously colder, and he screwed his eyes shut and started wailing for warmth, to only have the sound of his cries frozen in the frosty air and whisked away in the breeze.

Suddenly the air around him changed; it was still ice cold, but warm enough to uncurl out of the ball he put himself in. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes. The scene had changed, too, and Arrowkit knew he was dreaming.

He was standing alone again, but this time, he was in the open moorlands, where all was familiar. The wind was blowing his direction; he turned to embrace it happily. Suddenly the air picked up speed and carried him straight off his paws. Legs flailing, he tried to let out a yowl of alarm, but something clicked in his mind, and he clamped his jaws shut, and he felt an icky feeling spread through his libs from his heart, where the feeling ached the most- it felt like a sharp poke that left him with queasy feeling in his belly. The wind carried him through all sorts of brambles and nettles, and many trees that left him battered and bruised, but he couldn't speak, or cry, or make any noise at all. The icky feeling grew stronger.

As soon as the phenomenon started, it ceased. He was back in the marshlands, only he was at the bank again, where his first dream was. The icky feeling subsided slowly as he looked around. This was the first place, all right. The scene was exactly as it had been last time, and with a gasp, he scented Silverfur's milky scent wafting near.

"Silverfur!" He cried, suddenly feeling very small when the silver she-cat appeared from out of a patch of gorse along with...

 _Please no._

Redscar padded his way next to Silverfur as the she-cat sniffed Arrowkit furiously top to bottom, and she curled around her kit tightly. Once more the growing kit felt the welcoming presence of security settle upon his, the defensive wall keeping anything and everything from buffeting his fur. He sighed happily and laid to rest.

When they were like that for a moment that seemed to pass like a heartbeat, Silverfur gently uncoiled herself from Arrowkit's body, despite his defiant squeak. She padded to Redscar, who in turn went to Arrowkit and stuck out his tongue to lick him. Instinctively, he ducked away from his tongue and hissed feebly. The huge tom backed away awkwardly as hurt flashed in his eyes, and gulped as he sat next to Silverfur.

"Arrowkit," Silverfur mewed gently. "We have things to talk about."

Arrowkit looked up at his mother, round eyed. Had he done something wrong? He remembered what he did when Redscar tried to embrace him and winced, ears flattening.

Redscar guessed his thoughts. "Little kit, don't worry. We're here to just talk to you."

That was the second time he'd heard that. "About what?" he mewled, "How you always like to hurt mother? How you don't really care about me and like to teach me bad words?"

Redscar closed his eyes and let out a sigh, and Silverfur pressed against him. She whispered something in his ear. Redscar opened his eyes with a warmth Arrowkit didn't know he could pull off. "I'm sorry." His voice rang clear. "I should not have taught you those words. Please forgive me. I..." he trailed off and looked into Silverfur's eyes exasperatedly. She huffed and looked back to her kit. "He is very sorry for hurting me as well," she meowed.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" he wailed. "It hurts!"

Redscar let out a sob, and he closed his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry," he whispered. He barely heard it, though, the wind was picking up. "I cannot tell you why. The answer will come to you through many, many obstacles." His voice rang out sharper than before. He stooped down to lick the kit again, and this time, Arrowkit let him be licked on the top of the head again. It felt odd, having a tom fuss over him, but he liked it anyways.

Another moment went by, Redscar licking his head endlessly. He also felt the vibrations of his purrs through his body, and Arrowkit let out an enormous yawn, ready for a nap. But before he could drift off, Redscar suddlenly stooped back, catching Arrowkit as he tumbled to the ground with a squeak of alarm.

"You know, I gave you your name," he mewed as he set him down

"Really?" he squeaked, suddenly unaware of his hostility to his father.

"Yes. I knew you'd always be my little arrow, no matter where I went, no matter how far I strayed." He smiled. "I love you, son."

"We're proud of you, Arrowkit," came the soothing purr of his mother. "Don't ever give up, even though you will-"

Suddenly, both of their scents vanished. Arrowkit looked up, alarmed. Both cats were still there, and Silverfur's mouth still hung open mid-speech. But something was off about the way they looked. He scoured their faces, tried to identify what it was. It hit him like a rock. Both cat's gazes were glazed over, their eyes glassy and unseeing.

Arrowkit stepped back in alarm. He looked into his parent's eyes as their heads creaked up in synch with each other to follow his movements. Their empty eyes showed nothing but malice, and there was no color but black to be seen. Arrowkit yowled in unheard fear. The wind that ruffled his fur stilled, and, for a moment, he could _see_ the air. It rolled this way and that, staying in its place, darkness tainting it purple and black. the _air_ had stopped completely.

He snapped his gaze from the still wind, and turned to see his parent's empty bodies less that a whisker length away. But this time, the faces were blurred and details no longer were clear. Arrowkit yowled again, only to have it cut off as usual.

He sat there shivering and cowered to the ground, and a flash of amber made him look up. His mother's face was there. An unruly rasping sound came her unseen throat. Redscar had gone. Arrowkit looked up to his mother fearfully, the harsh noise growing, her face getting closer.

Through all the messed up details on her face, two amber dots where her eyeballs went flashed.

Arrowkit only heard the sound of a horrifying screeching sound before he saw blackness.

XXX

Arrowkit woke up in cold sweat, shivering. He felt around for Silverfur's familiar pelt, but got nothing but a draft of air.

Where was Silverfur now?

He opened his eyes and found himself in the nursery. _At least that's a plus._

Gasping for air, Arrowkit stumbled out of the nursery, surprised at his dizzying nausea. He blinked, and some of the blurriness escaped his vision, and he saw that it was raining. Usually, unlike every other cat, he'd always liked rain, the sound of it and the feeling it left on his pelt, the _smell._ Shadepaw had often teased him about being a RiverClan kit- and then adding that there was no way you could be _three_ clans, unless he'd broken that rule, too. He'd always fluff out his fur; he hadn't _asked_ to be a half-clan kit, he never _asked_ to be _born,_ how and why was that _his_ fault? It was Silverfur and _Redscar_ that broke the warrior code for him. Why did it matter anyway? He was alive now, he didn't think he was going to die yet. Why did everyone think he was some sort of omen? Anyway, the rain held something unwelcoming and ominous, anyway, so it just brought him cold and the scent of sour milk.

A dull thud snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that he'd wandered all the way to the fresh-kill pile. Shadepaw herself had carried a _huge_ rabbit back to camp; it would feed plenty of mouths. Her mentor, Stonefang, puffed his chest out as he followed her. He heard his "Well caught, Shadepaw" come out as a purr, and she licked her chest fur awkwardly. Her eyes trailed on Stonefang as he padded toward Coldblaze, and her gaze glittered. She caught Arrowkit staring and headed for him.

Arrowkit started to head back to the nursery, but Shadepaw halted him just before he could slip in. "What did you see?" she hissed.

He stared at her incredulously. _What was there to see?_ He fought to say the words out loud, but only got a "I- I saw your rabbit," he and an "And you looked at Stonefang kind of funny."

She relaxed. "Okay. Sorry, Shamekit." Her head dipped low. The words sounded forced, but there was genuine regret in her mew. "I forgot you were a kit, and I got my pride get the better of me. It was hard enough getting myself on a hunting patrol! I had to _beg._ " She looked at him in annoyance. "Don't know why I'm saying this to a _RiverClan_ and _ShadowClan_ and _WindClan._ " With a huff, she turned around and shoved him with her haunches.

Shamekit stumbled back to his paws, surprise pricking in his pelt. Why did she apologize to him? Did Stonefang make her?

Before he could think about it anymore, he was nudged over by big white fluff. _Bigpaw._ His eyes shimmered in the dawn, and he was heading towards his sister. He called a brusque "Move, Shamekit!" before huddling his head close to his sister's and began speaking in low voices, flashing looks at the gray kit. Shamekit shrank beneath his pelt as any hope bled out on the grass, and Greenpaw joined them. Did _anyone_ want him around? He imagined the life as a loner, or worse, a _rogue_ , and suddenly felt very small against the hills. If they kicked him out, where would he go? Surely, he couldn't survive the cold winds and harsh heat. Silverfur surely wouldn't let that happen? He suddenly felt a chill.

Before he could head for the medicine cat den, Spottedflame stepped into the camp, jaws full of prey, as he set the load down. He meowed something to Rosethorn, and padded the opposite direction Shamekit. _He promised to play!_ Shamekit's fur fluffed in indignation. He was going to go through camp and get him so if it was the last thing he did, event through the 'paws. He stomped through the clearing, ignoring the others' gazes, and he heard a snort from the small warriors' circle of cats. To his own surprise, he snapped his head around to meet Iceclaw's icy blue gaze defiantly, whose eyes also flashed with surprise. "Why do you hate me, anyways?" he mewed, and didn't wait for an answer as he turned away with a cross flick of his tail. He was glad no one could see how he was trembling on the inside. _I just looked at another warrior! And_ talked _to him!_ He stared at the sky hopefully. Maybe he could prove he belonged here once and for all.

Shamekit padded in the warrior's den confidently, as that was where Spottedflame's scent trail took him. "Spottedflame?" he mewed cautiously, just in case another hostile warrior was waiting for him. To his relief, the yellow tom turned on him, his blue gaze curious. "Yes, Arrowkit?" Arrowkit felt a sense of peace flood into him at the mention of his actual name.

"Didn't you-" he began shyly, but he was cut off.

"Oh, yes, of course!" His eyes glittered apologetically. "I had to do my duties first."

"That's okay, I just woke up."

"Well, let's go then" came his reply. "Rosethorn!"

The she-cat padded back towards her mate, tipping her head questioningly. Spottedflame explained his promise to Arrowkit, and asked if she would be willing to play with him.

"Of course!" she meowed. "I'll go get Firekit!"

Her tail weaved with Spottedflame's before walking to the nursery, and emerged from the den with Firekit, who bounded up the small hill and batted Arrowkit in the face playfully with sheathed claws. Squealing, Arrowkit tussled with Firekit. He pummeled the ginger kit's belly with his hind paws, causing him squeak in delight and flip over on top of him. Arrowkit yelped in alarm as ginger fur choked his senses.

For just in that moment, everything was perfect. He had a denmate to play with, and two mates to watch approvingly. He hadn't really played like this in a long time.

Spottedflame eventually purred and separated the two kits.

"Aw, it was just getting good!" wailed Firekit, eyes rounding sadly.

"Yeah, it was really _fun,"_ added Arrowkit, tail and gaze drooping.

Spottedflame quickly meowed, "How about a badger ride?"

Firekit mewled in delight. Arrowkit tilted his head to the side. "What's a badger rider?" he mewed.

He noticed Rosethorn's gaze flash, and then turn back to her usual cheerful flare.

"You'll see when you get it," mewed Firekit. "It's so fun!" He climbed up his father's pelt, and gave a grunt as he heaved himself on his back. "Come on, Arrowkit!"

Ducking down and waggling his hindquarters, he jumped at Spottedflame's fur and clung on like Firekit had demonstrated, and gave a final heave. He landed square in his back.

"Careful," meowed Rosethorn urgently. "It's raining, you don't want your pelt lining Silverfur's nest for letting her kit catch cold." She narrowed her eyes. "And if Firekit gets a cold, your pelt will also line _my_ nest."

"Calm down!" meowed Spottedflame back jokingly. "I'll also get my skin ripped off," he murmured to the kits, who giggled. "As soon as I'm done, I'll let you lick them until they catch fever in the nursery." He flicked her ear playfully. "Come on kits, let's _go_!"

As soon as he said _go,_ Spottedflame took off at slow pace, which was really bouncy. Arrowkit dug his claws in his fur. The wind in his fur! The bouncing blurred his vision; he looked to Firekit, who was scowling. "Go faster!" he screeched. In response, Spottedflame burst with new speed. The wind in his fur! It felt much better; he could see more! He couldn't help but squeal with delight as his ears folded back on themselves, his eyes trying to close. He peered over to Firekit, who was squeaking excitedly as his father raced across the moor.

It was a minute or two before he finally slowed to the nursery. Arrowkit slid off gratefully, bone tired. Firekit also slid off quietly, and parted his jaws in a huge yawn.

"Thank you, Spottedflame." He mewed, pressing his face into his pelt.

The yellow tom purred and draped his tail across his shoulder. "Any time, Arrowkit. Any time." He cuddled Arrowkit briefly and whispered in his ear. "You know, you've always been more aware of emotions than most kits, son. That's a very special quality." He walked back to the fresh-kill pile.

Arrowkit felt light as air as he stumbled back into the nursery. Rosethorn was waiting for him there, Firekit already asleep at his mother's belly.

Rosethorn brought him in with her tail and drew him to her chest, like Silverfur did. "Thank you, Rosethorn," he mewed.

He didn't hear any response before sleep took him.

 _Th-thump, Th-thump, Th-thump._

* * *

"Redscar."

Silverfur purred her mate's name as he walked out to their meeting spot. She nuzzled him before he could pull away. "Hey, I've missed you."

He grunted and shifted closer to her. "How's the kit?"

"Oh, Arrowkit? He's fine and well after his attack! In fact," she added darkly, "he clawed the apprentice who hurt him the most."

He puffed his chest. "Ha! More like me every day. And you," he added quickly, "But I'm the stronger one."

This was one of the reasons she'd fallen for the big shouldered tom in the first place. He was dominant and bold, and knew how woo and persuade her to his will easily. He was her shoulder to lean on, her gentle voice when she sought after it. Until recently, of course. But she wasn't about to stop loving him any less, but even more, if it meant they could be like before.

"Whatever," she meowed. "You can't even keep you're head straight half the time." She butted his shoulder playfully.

But Redscar narrowed his eyes through thin slits. "Well, I think you're a pile of mouse dung." His voice was so full of bitterness that Silverfur had to shy away.

"What?" she mewed, suppressing a tremor. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," came his snarl. "You won't even let me see my own kit! And you've endangered my place in my Clan by falling in love with me and bearing a half clan kit." He unsheathed his long, sharp claw that she knew so well. "And now you've made yell at you. And now you've made me angry."

Silverur flinched to the ground. She knew what was coming; he was going to do it again. But she deserved to be punished, if he said so. But she never recalled not letting him see Arrowkit once. And he'd fallen in love with her, too.

He lashed out, this time on her nose. Instantly, her eyes filled and she staggered backward, stifling a yowl of pain; last time she'd done that, he clawed out pawfuls of her fur. He kept hitting her, and she felt blood seep into her eyes. She fell over, giving Redscar full control. He grabbed her scruff and shook her, and threw her on the ground, rolled her over, and sunk his claws in her belly. She could only whimper as the huge tom pounded her.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. She opened her eyes, only to see Redscar hitting her fragile body, who was whimpering loudly in agony. She felt herself sink into semi-consciousness, and had time to _think._ When had it gone wrong? She loved him, he loved her. It was perfect- Arrowkit should have brought a new meaning to his life. he promised the stars and more: eternal love, a happy life and family, being as close to StarClan as a warrior could, together. He built a world where all of their litters would grow into fine cats, some even medicine cats or leaders. Growing old with her in the elder's den, passing to StarClan with her, being each other's forever.

Nothing had been fulfilled yet.

But she believed that he'd come through. He had to, right? She loved him. He loved her too, right?

She was snapped back to reality when Redscar stopped. His face was twisted with unnatural rage and disgust. She flinched again. He what he was going to say.

"I'm getting ShadowClan, and taking the thing from you, to give it a better mother, and a better life. In ShadowClan, with me."

She gasped. He didn't say that usually. She tried to speak but failed, and moaned. "No. Please." her words were merely a breath. "Anything but that."

He laughed out loud. "As if I'd listen to you. Now, keep quiet, and don't make a peep." His voice was laden with false cheerfulness. He trailed her chin with his claw, smiling with wicked pleasure, eyes gleaming while he slithered his gaze up and down her battered body. "I'll be back for you," he purred. With that, he finally let go and walked toward ShadowClan's pines.

Silverfur drew in a shaky breath. She'd barely survived that one. She lay down her head to rest, but one single thought interrupted her.

 _My kit._

She dragged herself to her paws, flinching with pain. Her forepaw must have broken.

 _My kit._

She limp-trotted down to WindClan. The moors. Her home, layered with heather.

 _My kit._

 _My kit._

 _My KIT!_

She was sprinting now, she couldn't tell when, and her bones ad skin were numb from pain and leaf-bare cold rain.

 _My KIT!_

She exploded into camp.

 _ShadowClan's invading! They're coming for my kit! Help!_

She barely registered that she'd yowled these words aloud when the warriors shot out of their den, and stopped to gaze in horror at her battered frame. Oakstar burst from his den, took one look at Silverfur, and yowled something. Her ears were buzzing. Smallfoot shot out of her den, and set her scrutinizing gaze on Silverfur. Eyes widening, she nudged her down to inspect her. She began calling out orders, but she barely heard it. Suddenly the buzzing stopped, and her throat felt as if she'd swallowed a whole bramble bush. It came to her then that the buzzing was the sound of her own voice.

"Redscar is coming! Shadowclan is invading! Help! Please! _He's coming for my kit!"_

* * *

 **SooOry for not updating in a while, I had a lot of homework. Chemistry and AVID, to be precise. And also, indoor drumline kicked off!**

 **I wanted to establish a few things. First, I wanted to set an updating sched. It'll go: two chapters of Broken (this one being the first) and character rant, repeat, with an AU/OS thrown in the mix (they're not easy to just think of, you know.) This I only a thin outline what you'd expect; I might switch it around every now and then depending on my mood. Secondly, for canon spoils, I'm going to separate those with lines in my AN. Thirdly, the OS I've been working on that aslo took some time from this is on hold, I still have to read Hawkwing's Journey, which includes some of the cast of characters I'm using, and I want to make sure I capture their natures correctly, and I also need to see if it's an AU or an OS. Anyways, that's enough from me.**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	8. Chapter Eight: Broken

**HoLa AmIgOs**

 **So this is a thing. A thing, all right.**

 **AM I REALLY OVER 1400 Reviews!? WHAT IN THE WORLD? Thank all y'all!**

 **Also, I had literally no clue that 'Redscar' is a canon name! He's a medicine cat in 'Code of the Clans.' He's responsible for the rule that leaders need to choose their deputies by moonhigh.**

 **Also, check out an author named** malicent. **His/her stories are magnificent! I read one of them in one sitting, and it took me a couple of hours!**

 **Speaking of authors, Brighteyes of ThunderClan with his/her 'Promise' saga had me up for a while, thinking about how crappy life was. It's my favorite saga on this site. Also, Unknown Soldier Shadow with his/her 'Sidestep' and the sequel, 'Float,' had my heart _aching._ Legit, check them out if you can, you'll find all three authors' stories on my favorites.**

 **Review Replies!**

 **KitKat- Exactly! I intended it to be this way. In fact, I'll elaborate later...**

 **ASoBS- Hey, I totally get it, man/girl/neutral/other, take your time, finals are coming in hot for me, as well XD Also, I haven't read your other stories, so PLEASE don't stop this one you're on, I'm attached to it now :p In fact, if you want, I can take some of your unwanted ones off your hands when I've wrapped up this one... :D Isn't wait for it cool? Have you checked out Blixemi on YouTube? Seriously really decent music.**

 **OptimusPrime2017- Now, was that a good 'Wow!' or a "omsc what even did I just read" 'Wow!'? ;p It will certainly be the latter for this chapter. And thanks! :D**

 **Also, reread the part when Arrowkit is getting off of Spottedflame, I added to his dialogue a bit :p and also minor changes to Allegiances, technical name stuff.**

 **Make your own QOTD. You'll see why.**

 **Onwards!**

Arrowkit wasn't sure when it happened. First, he was napping near Rosethorn's heart after a long play with Spottedflame and Firekit, like he was that day while Silverfur was out, now, his ears were filled with the sound of many voices, and he felt his scruff being picked up and his body settling down uncomfortably in the corner of the nursery. The other kits were all crowded in front of him, some shrilly squealing in terror, some looking just as confused as he felt.

Then he picked up the fear scent.

His eyes flew open, and he felt his fur bristle. What was happening? Where was Silverfur? Was she in trouble? He began to mewl in fear, too, which set all the kits off; Arrowkit had influence on the kits as the calm one, despite his poor status.

Coldblaze and Rosethorn cuddled around them, each trying to calm down the other, to little avail. Gradually Arrowkit's yowls subsided to silence.

"Coldblaze, what's happening?"

"Coldblaze, is it ThunderClan?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Don't let them hurt us, Rosethorn!"

Arrowkit remained silent as Coldblaze and Rosethorn reassured the other kits that everything would be fine. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Granitepelt, Stormfrost, Tumblefoot and Blackrose and Jumpkit, who was just a few days old, tucked in the other corner, his mewls loud and oblivious to the danger around him.

His ears pricked with alarm. _Silverfur should be back by now, right?_

"Granitepelt?" he called to the rocky she-cat. "Where's my mama?"

There was a slight pause. "She's in the medicine cat den."

"Is she sick?" His belly tightened with anxiety. He never liked it when a cat got sick, it was really scary, and especially his mother, who'd treated him so fairly.

"No," Granitepelt meowed. "She's, erm... helping with herbs for Smallfoot."

"She's not a medicine cat." His belly tightened even more. She couldn't be his mother if she was going to be a medicine cat. What then?

"I know," came the mew of Tumblefoot, "She just needed extra help today."

"Oh." relief seared through his chest. She wasn't going to abandon him, after all! he shook his head. Why had he thought that in the first place? Silverfur would never leave him.

Suddenly the den grew quiet. Arrowkit pricked his ears and smelled a yucky scent, one of dead pine needles, tree sap, and something similar to mouse. A scent he knew all too well. He opened his mouth a silent wail, and Granitepelt nodded to Tumblefoot and reached to Arrowkit, smoothing his shoulders and purring. "It's okay, dear, all is well. They just sent their medicine cat."

But Arrowkit was implacable with fear, vision becoming alive with his memories and past visions, swirling in and out of order, in and out of line. His first meeting with dream-Redscar. His first meeting with _real_ Redscar. His recent nightmare, with cold, empty eyes. But then, a voice spoke to him, with four words that silenced him.

 _Be brave, my son._

He calmed down altogether. _Okay._

He had no time to think about who meowed to him. He heard a familiar screeching.

Silverfur!

As soon as she started screeching, she stopped. There was a murmuring sound, as if there was an exchange in words, when the unwelcome scent exploded all around.

"Get the kit."

Caterwauling broke out as Arrowkit heard the ShadowClan warriors attack his Clanmates. Panic-stricken wails came from all of the kits, including Arrowkit. The queens stepped in front of them, ready to kill for the babies. Tumblefoot stood out in front of the nursery entrance, fighting off two ShadowClan warriors at once, and Sunstone and Stripetail crashed into the two toms, dragging them off of Tumblefoot, who got up and chased them off. Three more took their place, and the six fought ferociously.

Arrowkit kept to the ground, and the sound of snarling and yowling, screeching and fur being ripped apart overwhelmed him for a second.

 _Did I cause this?_

He couldn't help the thought from forming in his head. He tried to shake it off, but it just became stronger.

 _I caused this._ He started to wail again, but out of dismay rather than fear. He _had_ started this. When he was born, all the time spent. His fault. _My fault._ He covered his eyes with his paws, and almost didn't notice when the brambles fell away and the warriors stepped in.

He breathed a sigh of relief. _No, it's not my fault!_ he decided; they came to save the kits! But Coldblaze hissed and every other queen leapt on them, yowling furiously. Those were _ShadowClan_ warriors! Arrowkit leapt back per instinct, for once in accord with his denmates. They crowded in fear, wailing their tails off. Arrowkit was wailing, too, but not as robustly.

 _Be brave._

Arrowkit let the thought run through his head. Without thinking, he stood in front of his denmates, silent, and lashed his tail. If they wanted him, they were gonna _get_ him.

But before he could do anything rash, light flashed into his right eye. He blinked and squinted in the direction of the light. There was a little hole in the strong wall, just big enough for a kit to get through. He had an idea.

"Guys, I know a way out!" he squeaked to his denmates. They didn't respond, still wailing.

" _Guys_!" he yowled, but the sound of his voice was nearly drowned out by the hideous screeches. Arrowkit looked over; it was a really even fight.

His yowl was good enough, however, that the kits looked at him expectantly with round, frightened eyes.

"Follow me! I know a way out!" He started to race out of the hole when a voice piped up.

Lightkit mewed, "Wait, how do we know you're not tricking us?" He narrowed her eyes. "You're ShadowClan, too."

The other kits stood silent. Arrowkit felt a flash a panic. "Come on, when have I hurt any of you?" He narrowed his eyes back. "I _hate S_ hadowClan!"

"Let's trust him!" another voice cried. Arrowkit was surprised to see Ebonykit poke her head out of the back. "He never hurt _us,_ and some of you hurt _him!_ And now he's trying to save us! I'm going with Arrowkit." She nodded and padded to his side, and Firekit accompanied her and flanked his other side. Arrowkit felt gratitude spill over his pelt as the rest of the kits quickly piled out of the den one by one. and Gorsekit and Whitekit carried Jumpkit, a ball of fluff and fear.

After a few tail lengths, they came upon an abandoned rabbit hole. Arrowkit poked his head in, and pulled it back out, determining it was safe. "Get in!" he cried, and this time, not kit questioned him. This part behind the nursery was free of battle, and no warrior voice was as sharp as it had been a moment ago.

It was cramped in the hole, but every kit managed to shift themselves so they were safe and comfortable. Arrowkit and Ebonykit took watch, and Firekit kept ever kit in order. Arrowkit felt certain he would make to be a great, great leader one day.

All was calm, the only sound was the distant clashing of warriors and Jumpkit screaming in fear. The other kits huddled around him, trying their best to comfort the tiny kit, who would bounce randomly and hit another in the muzzle at every move.

Ebonykit relaxed, and he felt himself loosen up as well. "Thanks," he mewed to Ebonykit. "For believing me."

Ebonykit stifled a purr. "ShadowClan would've gotten us if you hadn't spoke up. And besides," she added, "You never hurt us. All we did was ignore you. What else could I do? And see, now we're safe."

Arrowkit stifled his own purr. He was about to reply when a loud, earsplitting yowl took that opportunity away. But it was a familiar yowl.

"Silverfur!" he cried, shooting past Ebonykit. She yowled a warning, but he didn't stop. He had to save his mother from whatever had her. He had to.

He took the long way around the trees to avoid battle, and ended up by the medicine cat den. He about to head back when the yowl nearly rocked him off his paws. He shot in that direction, suddenly very fearful.

He looked a fox length or two behind the medicine cat den and saw them. Redscar was on top, ripping at Silverfur, while Silverfur was pinned at the bottom, digging in to Redscar's belly. Arrowkit could only stare in horror, paws frozen to the ground.

Their eyes were cold, and empty of nothing but malice.

He was plunged into the terror of his dream again, now paired with the horror laid out in front of him. Even worse, they'd changed positions. Redscar was still on top, but he was closer now, and jerking his body this way and that. This wasn't a battle moved he'd seen demonstrated by apprentices, but Silverfur was yowling even louder now, jerking her own body away, but Redscar held her closer and jerked harder and took longer in between. Silverfur's eyes bugged out of their sockets. The screech that came out stopped Arrowkit's heart.

The awful one in his dream.

"Stop, stop, please! Stop! _Stop!"_ she pawed feebly at the tom's head, but he let it him, laughing as he jerked a final time and pulled away.

Suddenly, a new scent came to him. It was a scent he'd never scented before; it was like fish, but dull, damp fish, yet it was tangy and uncomfortably warm, almost like prey, simple, yet overpowering. Arrowkit wrinkled his nose. This was _not_ something he liked at all.

He laughed again, looking down at the broken she-cat. "You're really funny, you know that?" he mewed thickly. "Scream, moan and groan, scream. You know what I'll do now?" he lowered his head so Arrowkit didn't hear. Silverfur let out a sob, and at the same time ripped herself to her paws and clawed at his face. He staggered back and let out a yowl of alarm, clearly not expecting this, and Silverfur had her turn. Arrowkit waited for her to jerk, too, but she just clawed him, and Redscar let out an awful yowl as well.

 _Maybe that's a ShadowClan move,_ thought Arrowkit. _Yuck! I'm glad I'm not there, I'd have to smell_ that _all day!_

Now Silverfur looked like she going to win. Redscar was pinned, and was howling in agony.

"Get him, Silverfur!"

Arrowkit's cry made Silverfur snap her head around and stare at him. Arrowkit could only see shock and fear pass through her beautiful blue eyes before Redscar flipped her over, grappled her again, jerked one more time, and-

Arrowkit stared in horror, and time slowed down. Redscar

Ripped

Her

Throat

Out.

Blood shot out of Silverfur's neck and flew toward Arrowkit, and it spattered his fur. He was too shocked to see it or hear it, or even really even care about it. She convulsed again and lay still, Redscar at her throat, eyes gleaming as if he's caught enough fresh-kill for a Clan and a half.

"Mama!" he cried, finally breaking from his frozen spell. "Mama, are you okay? Get up! You need med-"

Redscar whirled around, sending Silverfur sprawling on the ground, blood leaving a spiraled trail. He fixed his amber eyes on Arrowkit's blue. He laughed manically. "Your _mama,_ " he hissed, kicking at the ominously still lump, "Doesn't love you anymore, so she's playing dead, see? She never loved you. She never let me even see you." His eyes rounded. "I just wanted to see my son. Come with me, Arrowkit, and I'll turn you into a warrior no one will forget." His meow was thick with sadness.

Arrowkit was shocked. "No, mama loves me!" He turned to Silverfur. "Get up! You love me, don't you? Get up. Please."

Silverfur didn't move.

Redscar laughed again. "See? Never has, never did. Come on, son. Let's get away from this monster."

Arrowkit flinched. He'd heard a lot of bad things about his mother, but never a _T_ _woleg_ contraption. "No. If mama doesn't love me," he mewed, voice cracking, "Then I'll make her, one day. But all you did was give her scratches and mean words! You even said that you wouldn't love a weak kit like me!" He was wailing now. "I don't wanna go with you, Redscar!"

At once, Redscar's eyes went from round to vile slits. "You know, this is your fault," he snarled, "If _you_ hadn't been born, _she-_ " He jerked his head back to Silverfur, still playing dead, "Would be alive still! She was always trying to give you away in our meetings, and I clawed her to tell her to love you!" He was shaking with rage. "And _this_ is how you repay me?" He shook his head. "I had plans for you, son. I was going to make you better than a StarClan warrior!" His eyes locked into his like badger claws. "You're no better than her."

His claws flashed like lightning against Arrowkit's face, leaving him to wail in shock and pain. He hit him again, claws sheathed, on the head, and Arrowkit collapsed on the soft moorland. He hit again. And again.

His head throbbed with each hit.

Suddenly, a yowl split the air. Arrowkit looked up just in time to see Iceclaw, Stripetail, and Firefrost crash behind the medicine cat den, and throw themselves at Redscar. He had not time to react as the three cats clawed the fur off of Redscar, who, despite his weight advantage, was easily taken over by three who were almost his size each. He saw Stripetail rip his belly open, which resulted in a foot blow to the head that sent her reeling, Firefrost on his back, churning his hind claw, and Iceclaw furiously got his face. Redscar yowled in agony, and flung Firefrost off, which gave enough time for Iceclaw to finish him off. He reared back, and cut his throat open.

Redscar jerked violently as the blood gushed out of his wound. He fell to the ground. Iceclaw reared up again, but Stripetail, who'd recovered from his daze, knocked him out of the way. "Stop!" She yowled. "Warriors don't need to kill!"

"He killed Silverfur!" He snarled back. "I have to kill him!"

"We're not Redscar," mewed Firefrost. "Leave him." Before Iceclaw could lunge at him again, they pinned him on the ground, leaving Redscar to slither away. "Filth!" Iceclaw screeched as he writhed on the ground. "Slime! Filth! Go to the Place of No Stars! Carrionplace eating, crow-food eating-"

This went on for a while, and Arrowkit bumped into something soft. He hadn't noticed that he'd moved to Silverfur's side. Jumping a little bit, he noticed a smell. _That smell._

He followed his nose to a puffy, red looking part of her body next to her tail- as if any part wasn't swollen at the instant.

"Arrowkit!"

He was lifted up by Stripetail, he knew by her scent. "What are you doing-" Arrowkit felt her breath catch in her throat. She let out a strangled whimper ad plopped him down.

"What?" Iceclaw asked miserably. He looked to where Stripetail pointed with her tail. His eyes rounded with white, pelt bristling. "Oh, StarClan. Oh, no..."

"What?" Firefrost looked around too. His body tensed, fur fluffing up twice his size. The fear scent was strong in the air. "Arrowkit, let's go this way!" He meowed in a panic-stricken happy tone. He guided him away with her tail, no matter how much she struggled.

"My head hurts," Arrowkit commented. "He scratched me..." He suddenly felt very woozy and collapsed. Stripetail picked him up by his scruff, and he was only dimly aware of Smallfoot taking him from Stripetail before dizzying blackness took him.

* * *

Arrowkit woke up with a start. He opened his eyes, and froze, unknowing where he was or why he had a leaf wrap around his eye, until he relaxed when he recognize the herb scent. _Must have went through another bramble bush._ His belly rumbled. _I'd better go find Silverfur._ He tottered out of his den and nearly passed out, blackness edging his vision. Slowly, this time, he climbed out of Smallfoot's den.

It was moonhigh. All the Clan was gathered around three bodies. One was Silverfur, he recognized her by her gray pelt. As he neared, he saw Greenpaw and Oakstar. All unmoving as the ground beneath them, the wind buffeting their pelts.

Arrowkit saw Tumblefoot and Granitepelt leaning against each other, eyes streaming. Next to Oakstar was Blackrose, who had her head buried in his fur, sounding out an eerie wail. Next to Silverfur was Spottedflame, Rosethorn, and Iceclaw.

Arrowkit slunk his way through the crowd and made his way to his mother. Every other cat gasped at the sight of the kit, who was still recovering from face injuries. He barely felt them next to Silverfur, staring down into her closed eyelids. She didn't smell as funny, and there was no more red stuff caking her body.

Rosethorn guided him by the tail and tucked him into her belly. Arrowkit squirmed, wanting to get to Silverfur.

"Why's she sleeping?" he blurted out impatiently. He was _hungry._ She still hadn't moved, did she really not love him, like Redscar said? The weight of the events of that day suddenly weighed upon him like a tree as he remembered, and he slouched to the ground.

"She's dead." meowed Iceclaw flatly without looking from the corpse.

Arrowkit's world stopped, and he lost his appetite. "What?" he squeaked.

"Redscar killed her. And," he added, "He... he mated her against her will." He let his voice ring for all the Clan to hear, which was greeted with a stunned silence, meows uneasy and panicked.

"What?" he asked again, eyes widening. "What does this mean? Why is Silverfur not getting up? Where are the other kits!"

Blackrose just sobbed harder into her mate's pelt, shaking violently. "Where are the kits?" she asked, tone dreadful, as id expecting to hear the worst.

"The rabbit hole behind and to the right of the nursery," he recited. "All of them are there."

Before he even finished, Blackrose had yelped in surprise and shot to the direction where Arrowkit pointed out.

Rosethorn sniffed Arrowkit, and turned to him and asked, "What did you see?" Her eyes were full of horror and sadness, which only frightened Arrowkit more. Quickly, he explained all that he had seen to her, but before he could finish, she shushed him, and said that she'd 'heard enough.' He just looked upon Silverfur's body, reality sinking in like a fox's teeth. His eyes filled. But he didn't dare cry.

 _Be brave,_ he told himself. _Be brave, be brave, be brave-_

"You should go say goodbye to your mother," Rosethorn mewed softly. "This is the last time." she faltered at her last words.

Suddenly, Arrowkit couldn't be brave anymore. He heard a terrified wail as he pelted after his mother, tail streaming behind him, not realizing it was his voice. The Clan broke into pre-hysterics, murmuring with wide, anxious eyes, some whimpering, some wailing, some shaking just staring, eyes empty. Grantitepelt collapsed, Tumblefoot soon following. Sunstone swayed on her paws, and Firefrost caught her.

Arrowkit knew how he could help the situation. He went straight for the heart, and buried himself in her fur, in her bosom, to feel her heartbeat; the cutting frosty chill which would usually have been cut out right now, only grew colder through Silverfur's cold body. He leaned against her chest it really hard, waiting for the familiar _Th-thump._ Anything.

Nothing.

He thought he was leaning too hard, so he softened, like he was going to take a nap.

Nothing.

Arrowkit's breath quickened, and he screeched harder than he'd ever had in his whole life. Harder than when Redscar scratched him, harder than when Bigpaw and Shadepaw clawed and bit him to bits all those lifetime ago.

She was dead.

And it was his fault. And now, Silverfur would never love him again, just like Redscar said. He barely heard any of his Clanmates' respects, or the sound of the other wailing kits that had just come back for their mothers. All he heard was nothing.

"Mama," he whispered in her ear finally, heart splitting in two, "I love you. I know you don't love me, but I'll make you love me one day. I'm sorry I made you die." His mew went taut and high-pitched, and he felt the tears stream down his face. Through all of his wailing, crying, shaking and grief, he felt a kit-pelt brush up against him. Ebonykit looked at him sympathetically, acting too old for her body.

 _Broken._

The word reverberated throughout his mind, and he let out another wail.

 _Broken._


	9. Chapter Nine: On me

**Oh, you guys, don't you love it when your comment section blows up? (insert heart)**

 **Review Replerrrs**

 **ASoBS- Yes, violence. And hopefully, you detected more... sinister happenings. And yes, that's my favorite Blix song, as well! I love how it doesn't really refer to the story and its slang, so one could see it as a normal song. And yes, I'd love to do a collab, even though I dunno how those work, so you're gonna have to PM me on the ropes of a collab.**

 **OP2017- Oh, no indeed.**

 **Featherfrost- Honestly, me too. I'm to convey bipolar/anger issues/narcissism into Redscar as a character, at its worst.**

 **KitKat- Some people laugh when they're in shock, so I forgive you (:**

 **Starry Song- Thank you for following _Broken_! I agree with everything you said!**

 **ScarStar- This is a good thing, now there's more diversity in community. Thanks for following _Broken_!**

 **So about that thing I was supposed to try out for this weekend, I can't do it. Super bummed. So you get this chapter faster!**

 **Oh heck, allegiances!**

WindClan:

Leader: Driftstar- Glossy grey-silver she-cat with flowing designs, light blue eyes

Deputy: Tumblefoot- Lean medium brown tom with all four legs having a different size. Brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallfoot- big, white she-cat with a medium fuse, leaf - green eyes.

Warriors:

Tumblefoot- Lean medium brown tom with all four legs having a different size. Brown eyes (Apprentice: Bigpaw)

Stripetail- Completely white she-cat with a black and grey striped tail. Blue eyes.

Stonefang- A stocky tom with matted gray colored fur with rouge backgrounds. Teeth hard as stone. Friendly brown-green eyes. (Apprentce: Shadepaw)

Iceclaw- A lanky, prickly light blue tom with piercing ice blue eyes. (Apprentice: Woodpaw)

Stormfrost- a stunning calico she-cat, permanently scarred across her flank and face, one piercing foggy gray eye

Sunstone- a bubbly she-cat with a yellow-orange pelt. Bright yellow eyes.

Firefrost: A mellow, white and red tom with playful green eyes. Great with kits

Spottedflame- Yellow tom with red spots over his flank, one great blue eye, one amber

Gingerpelt- light red she-cat with friendly gray eyes

Groveheart- Polite gray tabby tom with clean shaped paws, light green eyes

Apprentices:

Bigpaw- A big, all white tom with huge paws, hard blue eyes

Shadepaw- Light black, almost purple she-cat with a terrible temper, amber eyes

Woodpaw- All brown tom with brown eyes

Queens:

Coldblaze- White and grey she-cat with blazing, deep orange eyes

Rosethorn- lovely tortoiseshell with extreme maternal mood swings. Pale red eyes

Blackrose- Jet black she-cat with red bleeding down her chest to her stomach, yellow eyes

Granitepelt- She-cat with many rock colors, pretty gray-blue eyes

Elders:

Flamepelt- wise crimson tom with deep amber eyes, eldest

Mooneyes- prickly, glossy black she-cat with huge moon colored eyes

 **Her kits:**

 **Coldblaze**

 **Blackrose**

 **Spottedflame**

Talonface- odd tortie with a scar over his left eye, leaving one gray and the other sky blue

Kits:

Arrow(Shame)kit- Stocky gray-blue kit, blue eyes

Firekit- Rust-orange colored tom, prodding green eyes

Ebonykit: pretty dark brown she-cat with white flecks on her chest, frosty blue eyes that usually smile

Gorsekit- grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Whitekit- spunky white she-cat with blue eyes

Jumpkit- dark tom with a red ear, brown eyes

Lightkit- shy, skinny pale tom with orange eyes

 **Talonface, Mooneyes- sibs**

ShadowClan:

Leader: Phasestar- paling gray tom with with faint, blending white streaks, gives the impression of him fading away, pale gray eyes

Deputy: Redscar- Hulking orange mass of a cat, very broad shoulders, hard amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cleareye- a bubbly water colored tom with a water damaged eye Clear gray eye; great with kits (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Warriors:

Russetcrest- a rash orangey red she-cat with sparkly pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Palefur- a calm, very pale tom with shining golden eyes (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Darkstripe- Prickly, dark gray tom with a glossy, jet black streak down his spine. Hard green eyes

Yarrowfur- a slightly grumpy she-cat with yellow fur; has a very maternal side. Green eyes (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Thornbelly- a sickly dark tortoiseshell tom with soft blue eyes. Formerly a kittypet

Crowfeather- deep black she-cat with frighteningly piercing blue eyes (Apprentice: Stingpaw)

Stingfur- Prickly black and gray tabby tom with scrutinizing amber eyes

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- Shy yellow she-cat with bright green eyes

Emberpaw- Red pelted tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes

Tigerpaw- Tabby tom with tiger markings, has striking dark eyes

Frostpaw- Odd she-cat with a palette of light colors on her pelt, gorgeous blue eyes

Queens:

Ivylight- Pale brown tabby with startling green eyes

Pikeberry- a light brown she-cat with deep brown eyes

Elders:

Fallenbelly- A tom with a torn up belly from war experience, dusky brown pelt with shiny blue eyes

Dovespots- A once strikingly beautiful she-cat, worn out due to age, silky black coat with watchful yellow eyes. Keeps a wise beauty

Kits:

Newtkit- An adorable little brown scrap, eyes unopened

Olivekit- A bigger pale she-kit, eyes unopened

Splashkit- A light brown tom with a splash of white on his head, eyes unopened

RiverClan:

Leader: Fallenstar- Unpredictable black and dark gray she-cat, lively amber eyes

Deputy: Bounceflame- Calico tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverpool- Silvery, old she-cat with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Lilybriar- Bubbly she-cat with a light gray pelt and equally light gray eyes (Apprentice: Poseypaw)

Badgerclaw- Wild tabby she-cat with badger markings and claws, brown eyes (Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Lakestep- snowy tom with lake colored eyes

Raggedfrost- Eldest warrior, black on black pelt with orange eyes

Pounceheart- Lively tom with a mottled yellow, easy cool blue eyes

Cinderfall- Smoke-colored she-cat with deep green eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Brackenhawk- Bracken colored tom with golden eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw- Light brown tom with long legs and green eyes

Poseypaw- Bubbly light red, almost pink she-cat, bright golden eyes

Nightpaw- Dark she-cat with brown eyes

Morningpaw- Bright tom with blue eyes

Starpaw- All silver she-cat with sliver eyes

Queens:

Dustflame- Dusty orange she-cat with amber eyes

Archface- Tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Troutstorm- Deep brown she-cat with brown eyes

Elders:

Brindletail- White grayish she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfur- Ex-eldest queen with tabby brown stripes on a black pelt, cold green eyes

Thistlegold- Yellow tom with dull blue eyes

Kits:

Marigoldkit- Yellow she-cat with equally yellow eyes

Emeraldkit- Light brown tom with green eyes

Riverkit- Gray tom with lively blue eyes

Leafkit- Dark tabby she-cat, eyes unopened

Dazekit- Blind tom with a mottled brown pelt, cloudy eyes

Cherrykit- Spitting image of Dustflame

ThunderClan:

Leader: Petalstar- A rough naked she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Deputy: Heavygaze- Handsome silver tom with unintentionally seductive light brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Rockburr- Tom with a darker browning pelt, along with darkening green eyes

Warriors:

Tatteredleaf- Woodsy colored tabby tom with deep brown eyes

Adderflame- Red and black tom with vicious jaws, yellow eyes

Brownfang- Brown tom with cool blue eyes (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Dapplestrike- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tangletail- Silver tabby tom with a permanently messed up tail, golden eyes (Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw- Fluffy, white tom with blue eyes

Yarrowpaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw- Gray blue tom with striking amber eyes

Queens:

Goldleaf- Golden she-cat with gleaming orange eyes, expecting Copperfang's kits

Petalstar- expecting Tatteredleaf's kits

Elders:

Hecklebriar- Very bluish she-cat, blue eyes; was a queen recently

Bumbleclaw: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Stumpyheart- Cute little she-cat with a gray pelt, green eyes, great with kits

 _No kits as of now_

 **And now,**

 **Onwards!**

Spottedflame picked up the tansy and tucked it under his chest like Smallfoot instructed him to. It was going to be a harder leaf-bare than usual; every cay knew by the stinging bite of the wind, so the big medicine cat had asked for assistance with herb collecting. Spottedflame had volunteered, of course, he wasn't going to be the cat that plunged WindClan into a greencough epidemic because he was too prideful to help the medicine cat with her duties. It was surprisingly heavy, and Spottedflame staggered and tripped.

Smallfoot caught him before he fell, scattering the tansy. He swore under his breath and picked the tansy back up. He also wasn't about to get his Clan sick for his clumsiness, either.

"Steady, now," she warned. "Tansy is very precious, especially for leaf-bare."

"Sorry," he mumbled through the wad of herbs in his mouth. He _had_ to be more careful. One less stem or leaf of tansy could cost the life of a cat; he knew that well enough from his mother's mother's death. He had been a very young kit, and hadn't known her very well when greencough swept through her body, ailing her in sun-high and taking her by moon-high. He still shuddered at the memory, not because it was his fault, but because he couldn't imagine the sorrow he'd feel if something like that happened again, and he knew he could have tried harder. He'd imagined Flamepelt, his father, dying, or his mother, Mooneyes. His _family._ That was always the one that kept him moving. He couldn't even fathom the thought of his daughter Gingerpelt, the newly made warrior after the ShadowClan ambush, or Rosethorn, his beloved mate. Or Firekit, his only son; the though made his eyes water.

He'd also seen Arrowkit.

The small kit had been through so much in his short life that a kit should never even have to think about. A kit should be playing with his denmates, in an tiringly fun game of mossball, or whatever the little ones thought of, or, for the more reserved kits, listening to the elders tell stories and everyday gossip. Arrowkit was never given that opputunity, and, he realized with a pang, that he'd never act like a normal kit ever again.

Arrowkit was the son of Silverfur of WindClan and Redscar, the ShadowClan deputy, and the whole Clan had treated him like an outcast; even he distanced himself a little from his long-term friend's family of two. He was always playing alone, trying to make the best of his stupid kit-hood. The only ones that decided to openly friendly with her after her violation were him, Rosethorn, Smallfoot, and most of the queens from all Clans. The queens had stood up to their leaders and demanded that Silverfur and Arrowkit were to stay in WindClan, even ShadowClan's queens, when the topic had been brought up at a particularly nasty Gathering; some had insisted, including some from WindClan, that she and her kit should be exiled. Spottedflame had frozen in fear for his friend, unable to speak, when all the mamas from the Clans clearly said _no_ many times in many different ways, even Stormfrost, who'd been openly hostile to her, and Granitepelt, who'd only kept a distant politeness.

When Silverfur had come back from her 'walks' battered and bruised, he knew that she was meeting with Redscar, and they weren't turning out well by any means. Spottedflame had confided in Rosethorn, and they agreed to keep their newfound knowledge a secret. After seeing the terrified Arrowkit, and the clawed-to-bits Silverfur, he knew he had to step in Arrowkit's life. He couldn't imagine not having a father; he and Mooneyes had worked together to shape him up into the cat he was today, and Flamepelt was a lifesaver at the worst of times, always giving him dead honesty that, while, sometimes was harsh, had only made sense. No kit deserved to have crow-food for a father, or none at all.

And now, he and Rosethorn would raise Silverfur's only son. He felt a fresh wave of grief come upon him when he thought about his friend, so strongly he almost dropped the tansy. Silverfur was always there with encouragement or a rebuke when needed, and they'd exchanged many personal things with each other, been each others' shoulder to lean and cry on The whole Clan had gossiped about the two being mates, and when Spottedflame and Silverfur heard about it, they both were equally embarrassed and amused. They didn't love each other, or not in _that_ way, at least. Of course he loved her- she was his best friend in the Clan- but their bond stopped there, and they both had intended to keep it that way. Their friendship had only strengthened when he took Rosethorn as his mate; he still remembered the pure delight on her face when Rosethorn was expecting his kits. And to top it all off, Rosethorn had shown extreme jealousy only once, and that was subdued just before it got out hand. Like Iceclaw and Stormfrost at the moment; the two had fallen out since the death of Silverfur, and some speculate that Iceclaw still loved her, and Stormfrost believed it, too. He shook the thoughts and memories out of his head after he tripped over a small rock, and padded on.

"Are you okay?" Smallfoot mewed sympathetically. Nothing got past Smallfoot. "You know, you can take the day off-"

"No." he mewed through the herbs. "I'll be fine, I was just..."

"Thinking about Silverfur." she meowed back, flicking her ear. "The whole Clan is grieving her, it's only been a half-moon since she died."

He sighed. "She was my best friend." Despite WindClan's recent coldness to her, they had just realized how important she was to all of them come her death, especially Arrowkit.

She flicked her tail over Spottedflame's muzzle. "Come, drop off these herbs and spend the day with Rosethorn. She must need you, she was Silverfur's friend, too."

"How's Arrowkit?" he asked immediately. The tiny tom had been camping in Smallfoot's den since his mother's death, and his wounds from Redscar were almost healed, except for a scar that went from next to his right eye and curved to the middle of his cheek that would remain forever.

"He'd doing... okay," she mumbled hesitantly. "He's still awfully jumpy, understandably."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but only if you take the day off."

"But-"

She silenced him with a glare. "Deal, or no deal?"

He sighed grumpily. This she-cat would not be argued with. "Fine."

She beckoned him with her tail into the den, and he followed. The scent of herbs pounced his nose, and he fought the urge to sneeze. He followed her to the center of the den, where the little heap was stationed. His heart raced at how underfed he looked, even for a WindClan cat, he was skin and bones!

"Is he being fed?" he exclaimed, instinctively pulling his tail around the kit to keep him warm.

"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't he?" Smallfoot seemed genuinely puzzled. "His thinness is only a result of trauma, he'll fatten up soon enough."

"Thank StarClan," he breathed. He inhaled Arrowkit's milky scent mixed with Rosethorn's recent scent, she must have just fed him, and was surprised to feel it comfort him. This was Silverfur's sole kit, her last memory, and he would die to protect it.

His whiskers must have disturbed Arrowkit, because he squirmed and flipped over, opening his blue eyes wide to stare into his amber ones. For a moment, he looked _happy,_ and he felt the little body start to purr. Suddenly, the purr stopped cold, and eyes grew wide, and a familiar scent reached his nose, but he couldn't identify it. Arrowkit, without making a sound, scrambled away in pure terror- that was the scent. _Terror_. Like when a rabbit is being gained up on, that scent. He opened his mouth to wail, but no sound came out. Smallfoot grabbed him by the scruff before he could run into the fresh tansy, and the kit writhed in panicky fear. Smallfoot's eyes widened. "Get out of here!" she hissed, "It's only going to stop if you leave!"

"But why?" he demanded, heartbeat picking up with each beat.

"He's been horrified of toms, recently, but I didn't tell you because I though it would be fine with you; I was wrong. Go!" Her eyes burned as she ushered him out of the mouth of the den, and he felt his heart crack as a gray bundle flashed before disappearing, leaving a thick fear scent behind him. Heart heavy, he drooped his shoulders and walked back to the nursery to fulfill his promise to Smallfoot; if anything, he _needed_ this break now. He quickly let Tumblefoot, the new deputy, know that he was off, and had found him with Bigpaw. Driftstar, the new leader, had ordered that the punishments of the apprentices be lifted, and that they were to continue training.

He stumbled in the nursery, where he found Rosethorn feeding Rustkit for the last time, for her milk was drying. Firekit was now plenty old enough to eat fresh-kill, four moons, and was pummeling for each last drop like life. He let himself purr, he remembered his last feed, and how desperate he'd been, too.

Rosethorn looked happily exhausted. "Hey, darling," she mewed. "What are you doing?"

"Smallfoot told me to spend the day with you," he explained. Rosethorn's eyes narrowed, but filled again with understanding.

"Okay, let me finish feeding. Oh! It's all gone," she added sadly. Firekit opened his mouth to wail, but Rosethorn put her tail over his mouth. "Hush, little one," she whispered, "Spottedflame is going to take you to the fresh-kill pile for a rabbit." The little tom perked his ears expectantly, looking his way. Spottedflame felt warmth spread to his tail-tip, this is one of things he loved about being a father the most, teaching his kit how to eat fresh-kill.

"Come, little one," he mewed to the ginger bundle warmly. "You can have the juciest rabbit in the pile." Eagerly, Firekit jumped to his small paws and zipped past the entrance to the nursery and scampered straight to the fresh-kill pile. Spottedflame shared an amusied glance with Rosethorn before stepping out to his kit.  
He barely stepped out of the nursery when he heard a startled yowl, and he looked over to see Rustkit tripping over the senior warriors next to the fresh-kill pile, probably in attempt to grab the rabbit he'd been promised. Spottedflame hurried to his kit beofre he could do anything else, shouldering his way through the gathered cats. "Honestly, Firekit, you must be more careful! You're going to hurt someone bouncing around like that.

His little head bowed in shame. "Sorry, father," he mewed, so quietly he could barely hear it.

He felt his heart crack again. He hated seeing his kit seem so sad, even if he did embarrass himself. "It's perfectly fine, you're still a kit. You'd better apologize to the other cats."

"Sorry," he squeaked, straining his neck to look them in the eye.

Tumblefoot just laughed. "No worries, small one. You just startled me, that's all."

Firekit's face brightened immediately, and Spottedflame felt his own spirit rise. Firekit's brief moment of elatedness faded, however, when Iceclaw fixed him with a withering stare. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," he meowed sternly, and he stalked away.

"Don't take it to heart, Firekit," meowed Sunstone, who'd just padded up and heard the exchange. "He's always grouchy."

"It wasn't so in younger days." murmured Tumblefoot wistfully. "Sometimes he wasn't in a good mood, but he was never as mean. He got more grumpy as he got older, even when Stormfrost had his kits." He snorted. "As contemptuous as he was when they were born, he turned out to be a pretty okay father to them." His eyes grew distant with grief; his son, Greenpaw, died on the day Silverfur and Oakstar had. It was clear he was trying to be brave for his daughter, Ebonykit, who was sad as well.

Spottedflame nodded his head in agreement, and turned to his own kit, who had started to pick at his rabbit of choice. He waved his tail in farewell to the gossiping cats and headed for the excited kit, who was trying to nibble on the fur. Spottedflame was amused; he had done the same thing as a kit as well.

"No, son, like this." He tore the fur off to reveal soft, exposed pink skin, and dug in with his teeth to get to the meat. Firekit watched intently, and Spottedflame pushed it towards him. "Here you go."

Firekit stepped to the rabbit, and sniffed at it curiously. Cautiously, he nibbled the red meat with his front teeth. He tasted it, rolling it around in his mouth, and before Spottedflame knew it, Rustkit was devouring the rabbit, scooping it in by the mouthful. His muzzle was covered in blood, but he barely noticed as he kept eating. Spottedflame knew he was going to get sick, so he grabbed the rabbit from him before he could eat anymore.

"Hey!" he squeaked indignantly. "I was eating that."

"You're going to make yourself sick!" he retorted. He ate the rest of the rabbit while Firekit tugged at his tail, apparently done with the rabbit anyways.

When he had finished the prey, he gently pulled his tail away and pinned Firekit down playfully with one paw. "So, how did you like it?" he mewed expectantly, anticipating what he would say.

"It was... _good!_ " he mewled, wriggling under his father's easy grip. "It was weird, though."

His heart sank a little. "Weird?"

"Like... I don't know. But I liked it, though!" By now he'd squirmed out from under Spottedflame's paw. Spottedflame's good mood returned.

"Um... Spottedflame?" Firekit asked awkwardly, shifting and studying his paws.

"Yes, son?"

"Is Arrowkit okay?"

The question took him by surprise. He had no idea the little toms had grown to each other so fast, and for a moment he was silent. Finally, he answered slowly. "He will be okay soon," he promised.

"Why is he in the medicine cat den? Is he hurt?" he mewed, anxiously raising his head to meet his eyes. They were green pools of concern, and Spottedflame couldn't lie.

"Yes, he's hurt, but Smallfoot is the best medicine cat in the forest," he meowed optimistically. "He's actually almost all the way better. I'd say half a quarter moon and he'll be good to play."

"Really?" Firekit's eyes had widened upon hearing the story. "You promise?"

"Of course." He mewed without hesitation. He barely said the words before Firekit took off in the other direction. "I'm going to visit him!" he yowled over his shoulder; he didn't notice when Spottedflame tried to call him back. He saw Ebonykit heading that direction from the moss area, and it turned into a race. Spottedflame watched in amusement; Ebonykit had been visiting Silverfur's kit everyday since the attack, and Spottedlflame was impressed. She had lost her brother the same day, and almost Granitepelt to grief, and she still made a point to try to make him feel better. She must be sad, too. Such sweet kits WindClan had.

He turned around to the nursery to climb in, but Rosethorn was already there at the entrance. Her eyes brightened as he neared. "How'd he do?" she chirped, brushing his side.

"He did wonderful," Spottedflame gushed. "He ravaged it when I opened it up for him. Oh, and he made Tumblefoot and Iceclaw trip."

She snorted. "Iceclaw mustn't have been impressed." She met his gaze, and he was sucked into her soft red eyes. "Where do you want to go?" she meowed.

He thought for a moment. "How about that big hill over there?" He pointed to one of the bigger mounds of land. "Our spot."

"That sounds lovely," she murmured into his ear, and he felt himself fall in love with her all over again. Those were the words she spoke right before he'd asked her to be mates, and the hill was where he'd asked her, right at the top, at sun-rise.

The pair trotted up to the spot, tails entwined, until they hiked up the green hill. They stopped and sat next to each other, pelts close together.

"So what's wrong?" Rosethorn mewed gently. She stroked her tail down his spine, and he closed his eyes and let himself be comforted by her scent.

"I miss Silverfur," he blurted. Rosethorn looked at him sympathetically. "Every cat knows that she was your best friend. Besides me," she added jokingly, and Spottedflame snorted. "In all honesty... I miss her, too. A lot." She tore her eyes away from him and looked at her feet. "Even if I did get a little edgy when she was around in our earlier relationship. Sorry."

"Don't even apologize." Spottedflame warned. "She said herself that she didn't love me like you do, and that we were just friends, and all the tension was released in that conversation." He stroked his tail down her back, and Rosethorn brightened a bit. For a moment they stood like this in silence, enjoying the others' company. Rosethorn leaned against him, and tucked her head in his shoulder. Spottedflame cleared his throat. "You know we must raise Arrowkit our whole lives, right?"

"Of course," she meowed sadly, "That poor kit's been through too much already, being bullied by the Clan, meeting his father in secret, just to see him beat his mother, and then seeing Silverfur... _mated_ _against her will, and killed._ " She stressed the words and shuddered. "And the whole Clan trusts him even less now, and he led the kits to safety, _my baby would be dead if he hadn't done that_." The nursery had collapsed in the battle, and her voice was steadily raising. "I will raise him as my own, in Silverfur's memory, whether the Clans want it or not. And you will, too!"

"Of course I will!" Spottedflame exclaimed. "I agree with everything you just said, and the Clan, including me, owes Arrowkit and Silverfur much; how could I leave him without parents? That's an awful life to live, to not have two loving parents that they look up to, and to confide in. How could I leave a helpless kit in those conditions? How?" His voice faltered and cracked, and he shifted his paws. The sun was dipping below the horizon.

Rosethorn softened. "Oops, I went too far," she mumbled, pressing herself harder apologetically. "I know you would do this in a heartbeat."

He laughed. "That's part of why I love you," he mewed, pressing back in acceptance of the apology. "You're not afraid to stand for what you believe."

She sighed happily, and nuzzled the shoulder she was leaning on. "Let's sleep here tonight," she mewed quietly. "I'm tired."

"Yes, okay. What about Firekit?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" She pulled away from him. "I'll ask... who should I ask to sleep with him for tonight?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Granitepelt," he mewed finally. "Having an extra kit to keep safe will keep her mind off her grief."

"Okay. Thank you." She brushed her muzzle along his. "I love you."

He breathed in her sweet, milky scent. "I love you, too."

She broke away in a trot, leaving Spottedflame cold. He shivered, stretched his legs, and looked up at the first StarClan warriors in the night sky.

 _I wonder where your star is, Silverfur,_ He thought grimly. He searched the sky for a sign that she was watching him, but it was still too early remembered the promise he'd made all those moons ago, one Rosethorn didn't even know about, when Silverfur was a moon pregnant...

 _The sun glittered warmly against the moorlands, and every cat was basking in the sunlight. Silverfur stumbled out of the nursery, belly swaying with her unborn kits. Though she looked exhausted, Spottedflame hadn't seen her look so happy in ages. Her blue eyes were shining beacons, and her step had spring in it. She walked silently and cautiously up to Spottedflame, who was basking next to Rosethorn, who was also a moon pregnant._

 _"Spottedflame?" she mewed cautiously._

 _"What?" he asked flatly. He didn't like being so cold to his friend, but she'd broken the warrior code behind all of their backs, and she didn't even tell him first; she was supposed to tell him these things so he could keep it secret._

 _"I... need to talk to you. Now." Her eyes were worried now, maybe afraid of his response. Had they grown apart so quickly?_

 _"Can it wait?" he asked in the same tone, and he winced on the inside._

 _"No." she mewed determinedly, straightening her back. "Now."_

 _He sighed, and pulled himself up, resulting in a grunt from his mate. "Where are you going?" she mewed groggily, half opening her eyes to look at him._

 _He pressed his muzzle against her head. "Go back to sleep, love," he breathed. "Silverfur needs to tell me something."_

 _"What else did she do?" she murmured groggily, and Spottedflame felt Silverfur wince behind him, but Rosethorn had already drifted back into semi-consciousness. Gently, he pulled away from her and turned to Silverfur, who beckoned him with her tail. They padded along for a few fox-lengths into the moss-place, anf Silverfur stopped and turned to him, fiximg him with her warm blue gaze. Spottedflame stopped irritably, and met her gaze evenly. "What is this about, Silverfur?" he snapped, and he felt his hackles start to rise. "Anything else you need to admit? Don't even bother. That was a good nap you-"_

 _She interrupted him, stepping forward into his face. "You might not trust me anymore, and that breaks my heart," she started, "And I know that's my fault. But you must promise me that if I die, you will take care of these kits."_

 _Spottedflame took a step back. "What-"_

 _"Just promise me, Spottedflame!" she wailed, voice cracking. "Please, if you hate me, please don't take it out on my kits. You must be the one to raise these kits if something happens to me. Please." Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she studied her paws. "Please."_

 _Spottedflame looked at her incredulously. "Okay-"_

 _"Thank you." Her voice throbbed with relief. She touched her nose briefly to his and stepped back. "You are truly the best friend in the forest. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Not as mates, of course," she added quickly, "But you know what I mean." Silverfur headed back to the nursery, and Spottedflame watched, still baffled at their conversation. When she disappeared in the nursery entrance, Spottedflame snapped out of it. He headed back to Rosethorn, still processing what had just been said._

Spottedflame was snapped out of his memories as Rosethorn brushed his flank. "Let's sleep. I'm about to fall!"

"Steady, now," he murmured. He looked into the stars one last time as Rosethorn curled up next to him.

 _I will raise your kit, Silverfur,_ he silently vowed. _After what you've done for me, I swear he will grow up with two loving parents. Rest now, dearest friend._

 _This time, this one's on me._

* * *

 **Thought you'd like a little Spflm POV :p**

 **QOTD: What did you think about Rustkit's family now, or how Arrowkit reacted to Spflm? Ebonykit? The memory? What little hints did you find about Silverfur and Spflm?**

 **Anyway, nothing new to report, really, except honor band tryouts on Monday, which I will be attending.**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	10. Chapter Ten: Amber

**Alrighty! Today's sure been a thing. Review Replies!**

 **ASoBS- Yes, a collab sounds great! Just... not this story though, next one, maybe. I don't know how it works, either, so we'll be in the same boat! And I fixed the Driftmist err in the allegiances! Thanks!**

 **deliberateOxymoron- Thank you for your support and for following _Broken_! I get what you're winking/nudging at. Just wait and see...**

 **OP2017- Will your name be OP2018 come January? And at that time, no one knew how many kits Silverfur was going to have. But your question...  
And yes, sporadic allegiance updates are thuper important :D**

 **KitKit- Me, too, me too. And thanks!**

 **DeziCat09- Thanks for following _Broken_! You'll see lil' Arrow's destiny before the story ends, I promise.**

 **Well anyways, I'm at 1,800+ views? What? Thank you all! I've also noticed that the number of views per chapter has been decreasing, so I'm gonna have to step it up a notch! Woo!**

 **Onwards!**

A quarter moon in a half had passed before Arrowkit was allowed out of the medicine cat den. It had been dark and lonely in that cave, except when Smallfoot was working on him or curling herself around him for the night or when he was panicking. The visits made by Ebonykit had cheered him up, even though he never spoke, and when Rustkit had joined in, it was all he looked forward to. Now, stepping out of the medicine cat den, he could barely see; the heat and light of the sun had long since been foreign to him. He had to squint to try to maneuver his way around camp, and he'd almost forgotten how to walk, so he stumbled his way through the hills in an effort to get back to the nursery. He finally collapsed in confusion, and he felt Smallfoot's familiar soft jaws lift him from the ground and start moving in her soothing, rhythmic paw treads. Finally, he scented the nursery's warmness, and it bathed his senses. He automatically relaxed, and felt the smooth nursery bedding and the vaguely familiar throng of little bodies moving this way and that. His eyesight gradually returned, he could see Granitepelt and Blackrose suckling their kits; he noticed that Coldblaze and Rosethorn had run out, and Granitepelt was nearly dry. Coldblaze and Rosethorn were just entertaining the kits, but they caught sight of Arrowkit and waved the kits off to pad over to them, much to the kits' contempt.

"How is he?" Coldblaze mewed, looking at Arrowkit with her soft, orange eyes. Rosethorn looked directly at Smallfoot, nodding the same question.

"He's... jumpy," the medicine cat finally replied, "But he's healthy. Don't make a point about..." her voice lowered, and Arrowkit struggled to hear, "And talk to your kits about not being too rough, or asking too many questions." she meowed louder, "He's not as stable as I'd like him to be, but only _kind_ queens can help him now." She emphasized the word _kind_. "One move to any degree too harsh, and he'll break down and have a full blown panic attack. And, for StarClan's sake," she added, "Do _not_ let a tom near him yet. He's been scared of them, and was especially horrified of Spottedflame." She looked towards Rosethorn. "So keep Rustkit outside if he's to play with Spottedflame. Ease his way into having a tom in his life. He's already had one to traumatize him," she added.

Rosethorn's hackles rose, but she thought better of it and flattened them. "Okay," she mewed thinly. She looked at Arrowkit with round, pale red eyes. "It's okay," she murmured. She guided Arrowkit by the tail to her belly, and he didn't recoil, and let the warmth of Rosethorn soothe him. He leaned into her soft, pink belly, and felt his eyelids start to droop.

"Poor thing," whispered Coldblaze. She pressed her face into Arrowkit, and he let her scent envelope him. She rasped her tongue over his ear. He let the rhythm soothe him, and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Arrowkit was woken by small voices ruffling his ear fur. He shook his head and shakily rose to his paws, which was an effort; his strength hadn't returned in full yet. His vision cleared, and he saw Rustkit, Ebonykit, and Gorsekit standing a little off, staring at him. When they saw that he was awake, they trotted over, tails high in the air, to greet him. Instinctively, Arrowkit screwed his eyes shut and flinched, waiting for incoming blow. But the only coming out of the kits were their tongues to groom him. Arrowkit snapped his eyes back open in shock, and felt himself relax.

"Hey, Arrowkit," Rustkit mewed cheerfully in between tongue rasps. "How are you?"

Arrowkit tried to open his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he tried to mew; he felt like his throat was the size of a rabbit. Instead, he licked Rustkit back gently on the ear and looked at him in the eye and nodded. Rustkit purred.

"We missed you," murmured Ebonykit. He looked from Rustkit into to her dazzling, blue eyes, and realized how much he missed them, too. He butted Ebonykit on the shoulder when his voice failed again to work. He looked to Gorsekit, who just looked on in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Sorry about everything I didn't know what I was thinking and I was just so terrible ignoring and being mean to you-"

His ramblings were silenced by a flick of Arrowkit's tail over his mouth. Arrowkit just smiled at Gorsekit, and the almost-apprentice sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you," he mumbled embarrassedly, shifting his paws on the soft ground.

Arrowkit suddenly felt movement behind him. Pelt bristling In terror, he raced from his spot to the other side of the nursery and cowered against the wall. The broad shouldered tom shifted his weight and looked directly at Arrowkit. "Come, little one, it's only me," the high pitched voice cooed, and he smiled wickedly.

Arrowkit tried to wail, but his throat still didn't work. He looked frantically at the other kits, who were just looking at him like he'd gone mad.

"Arrowkit... calm down!" started Ebonykit. "It's just Rosethorn!"

Arrowkit blinked, and Redscar disappeared, and Rosethorn took his place. She was smiling kindly, and her pale red eyes were warm with affection. Shaking, Arrowkit tottered to Rosethorn, subconsciously buried himself in her fur, like he did to Silverfur, and listened to her heart.

 _Th-thump, Thumo, Th-thump._

Arrowkit went limp with relief. He didn't know that he'd wanted a heart to listen to all this time, and he opened his mouth in a silent wail. Rosethorn purred, rumbling against his body, and laid back down. She pressed her chin against Arrowkit's head softly. "Hush, little one," she cooed. "It's okay. It's okay."

 _No, it's not!_ Arrowkit wailed inwardly. _Nothing will be okay ever again! I want Silverfur!_

He felt Rustkit try to get into Rosethorn's bosom with Arrowkit, but Rosethorn pawed him off. "Go play, Rustkit," she mewed.

Rustkit looked crestfallen. "W-what?" he stammered. "I wanna see Arrowkit!"

"He'll play when he's ready!" snapped Rosethorn. "Go, now."

Rustkit indigeneously squeaked, and shot Arrowkit a glare that made his blood run cold. He stalked out of the nursery, tail held high.

"Go on, you two," Rosethorn mewed in a gentler tone. "He'll be out in no time."

The other two kits strode out to meet their den mate.

 _Oh, no!_ thought Arrowkit. _I have to go play!_ He tried to squeeze his way out of Rosethorn's bosom, but she stopped him with a paw before he could get out.

"Come, now," she mewed patiently. "You need a nap."

 _I just woke up!_ He looked at Rosethorn desperately, unable to speak, still. Rosethorn sighed in defeat. "Well, I have to watch you," she meowed, "You don't want any other cats to come and bug you." Arrowkit bounced out of the nursery, Rosethorn at his heels. He felt the air slice through his fur, and the open moor made him feel freer than he'd been in moons. _How could I even be part ShadowClan?_

He trotted up to his denmates. Rustkit, Ebonykit, and Gorsekit were on a team against Lightkit, Whitekit, and Jumpkit, who was finally out of the nursery for the day. Arrowkit looked brightly at the little tom. He's grow to be just like his mother, he just knew it. If only he had known his brave father, Oakstar. Arrowkit swallowed a lump in his throat. _I wish I knew my father, too, Jumpkit._

The lump disappeared when all eyes turned on him. He stared back evenly; he had to show these kit that he wasn't afraid. The odd silence was broken by a single voice.

"Arrowkit, you came to play!"

Arrowkit snapped his head around to see Ebonykit charge him and tackle him to the ground. Eyes bulging in surprise, he arched his back inwards, her scruff in her teeth, and let her weight carry him back. Ebonykit went sailing above his head and went crashing into a patch of heather. Immediately, Arrowkit flipped back upwards and pelted for the heather. He tried to call out, but his throat tightened threateningly, so he just sniffed around until he found her. She was giggling, and her tail lashed back and forth. He felt some of the pressure release, and didn't have time to think that it had been a Redscar move, and he shook himself out, causing for both of them to sneeze. She looked into his eyes, and hers widened.

"Oh, Arrowkit, look! Your eyes! The color changed! It's pretty!" She exclaimed, flicking his shoulder with her tail-tip. "Go and see for yourself!"

Intrigued, Arrowkit trotted to a nearby puddle, unheeding Rosethorn's exasperated yowl. He looked into the puddle, it had been disturbed recently, perhaps by a warrior's foot. Peering into the blurry reflection, he saw one thing that caught his eye.

A flash.

Arrowkit didn't know when it started, but he was trembling, vision dimming, breath shallow.

"Arrowkit!" called Rustkit's mother. She padded to him and picked him up by the scruff, pulling him away from the puddle. "You look terrified! Come, let's have a nap."

Arrowkit didn't hear Rosethorn, or the plain whining of the kits when they saw him being carried off.

All he could think about was the flash.

The flash from his dreams.

The amber flash in the pool.

* * *

 **Ya, this one's short, but I don't think it could've gone longer without it being boring/sloppy/way late.**

 **So, I tried out on Bassoon! Only two bassoons tried out, including me, so I've made it either way :D now, the question is: Honor Orchestra or Honor Band? I want Orchestra. And now I'm dying of over nourishment from In-N-Out D:**

 **So, apprentices soon?**

 **QOTD: What just happened? Elaborate what this might mean in the future. Arrowkit's behavior?**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Unheard

**Alrighty, as promised, here's the next installment of Broken! Review replies!**

 **ASoBS- Yes, yes. I made the orchestra, by the by :D second chair Bassoon! Good guess!**

 **OP2017- Aw, thanks, man!**

 **KitKat- Yes, the little poor thing.**

 **WolfFang- Thank you for following _Broken!_ And thank you for laughing and crying with me as I write.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EM!**

 **Guest: Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding! Thank you for observing that! You have NO idea how thankful I am that someone put that together!**

 **So I updated both my rant page and my one-shot/AU page, so that's why this hasn't been updated in a week, and I was kind of slacking a bit. Also, I'm learning to balance a very active forum life and this, so it'll take a minute to get into the groove of things, and I think I've got the basic rhythm down. Also, y'all know that 'mated against her will' means 'raped,' right? Yes? Just making sure.**

 **And yes, I changed Spottedflame's eye color, for more development with our little protagonist.**

 **Onwards!**

It was dead in the day. Leaf-bare was passing; the air was thawing, and fresh heather was already forming a scent in the pirecing air. The sun was bright and shining, and every cat was out, basking in the sunlight, except for Arrowkit and some other cats, it seemed like.

Arrowkit had his eyes clamped shut, and despite the warmth, he was shivering. His was still quaking from the refection in the puddle. Ebonykit had told him that his eye color had changed. He'd looked into the pool nearest to him, only to find the flash.

The amber flash in his dreams.

What he'd seen was a pair of hard and unfeeling eyes. With those eyes came a silver-grey body the size of a kit.

The size of Arrowkit.

Arrowkit shook silently, still unable to utter a sound, while Smallfoot, recognized by her professional touch, checked him over. She sniffed at his pelt, and Arrowkit was acutely aware of the fear-scent that emitted from it.

"The fear-scent is strong," Smallfoot muttered partially to herself, confirming Arrowkit's observation. "You say it was after he looked into that pool?"

It was Rosethorn who answered. "Yes, he looked in there, and he just... panicked." Her mew was worried, and Arrowkit felt Spottedflame sniff at him warily.

"Careful!" Smallfoot chided. "You know what happened last time."

"Yes, I'm aware," Spottedflame replied drily. "I'm just worried about what he might've _seen_. I checked that pool, and even stepped into it, and nothing was there." Arrowkit felt the gentle tip of his tail rest on him. Arrowkit jumped back abruptly, still not comfortable with toms. He tried to squeak, but nothing came out.

"See? Look at what you did!"

"S-sorry, it's just... Isn't it odd that his eyes still haven't opened, Smallfoot?"

Arrowkit felt the familiar warmth of Smallfoot swamp his senses. "Arrowkit, I need you to be brave for me, okay? I need you to open your eyes."

Soothed by her warm words, he forced his eyes open, squinting at the sunlight that dappled the nursery. He saw Smallfoot's kind face fill his vision, and he opened them more. _I gotta be brave for Smallfoot,_ he told himself.

He scanned the room. Rustkit was standing there with Ebonykit, both stalking in impatient circles. Smallfoot was in front of him, her eyes scrutinizing every part of him, and Rosethorn was standing behind her. Spottedflame was nowhere to be seen.

Rustkit and Ebonykit stopped pacing to face him. The quadrant of cats stood silently for a moment, making Arrowkit fidget nervously.

Ebonykit finally broke the silence.

"See? I told you his eyes were pretty!" she chirped, bounding towards him before she could be stopped. She pawed him mischievously on the nose, eyes glittering amusedly. "Come on, there's nothing wrong, let's go play!" Rustkit bounced in excitement, running up to Arrowkit as well, but Rosethorn stopped him with her tail.

"No, Rustkit," she meowed coldly. "Arrowkit needs to rest."

"Yes, he needs to recover from the shock, little ones," mewed Smallfoot more warmly. Ebonykit complained loudly and went to Granitepelt, who just flicked her tail in dismissal. Undaunted, Ebonykit trotted out of the nursery with Rustkit on her heels.

"What did she mean by 'pretty eyes'?" a deep voice rumbled behind Arrowkit. Eyes wide, he flipped around to find Spottedflame standing a tail length behind him. Spottedflame peered into his eyes.

"Oh, I get it," he meowed. "They are a really pretty amber, now!" the yellow tom exclaimed. "Like my left eye, see?" Spottedflame turned his head to the right to reveal his one amber colored eye.

Arrowkit felt his hackles rise. He tried to tear his gaze away from Spottedflame's eye, but he couldn't; he was rooted to the spot. In the reflection of his eye, he saw himself, eyes wide.

The color of Redscar's eyes.

Arrowkit felt himself flash back to his dream, the one before Silverfur died. He remembered the flash of amber in Dream-Silverfur's eyes. Those were his eyes. He felt himself return to the forest, where Silverfur and Redscar first fought, when Redscar said he couldn't love him for being puny. He remembered. He remembered it all.

And it was all his fault.

He didn't realize he was being ripped away from Spottedflame by Rosethorn until he was curled up in her belly, shaking.

"Why did you do that?" she snarled to her mate. "That scared him! He's shaking!"

The tom backed away in surprise at his mate's tone. "I-I-I d-don't know why he-"

" _He?_ No, _you,_ Spottedflame. You. Don't you look at him ever again!" She curled herself around Arrowkit, as if trying to protect him from her mate.

Arrowkit saw Spottedflame flinch and stagger back more, dumbfounded. He then turned and headed out of the nursery, stumbling over the brambles as he went.

Smallfoot quietly slunk to Rosethorn. "Rosethorn, I need to look at him," she mewed soothingly.

Reluctantly, she slowly uncoiled herself from Arrowkit, giving him space to breath. "I also noticed something rather odd," she continued. "Arrowkit, will you say something for me?"

Arrowkit opened him mouth to mew, but, as usual, it caught in his throat.

Smallfoot noticed, and frowned. "Open your mouth, little one. I have to take a peek in there, make sure you're healthy," she added as Arrowkit's eyes widened.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. Smallfoot prodded the inside of it, her paw softly tickling his mouth, and he sneezed. Smallfoot stuck her paw down farther, and Arrowkit gagged; Smallfoot subtely took it back out. She felt his throat on the outside, felt the rest of his body, and gave him a warm lick. "All done," she mewed cheerfully. "You're all fine." Even though her words were convincing enough, her eyes were narrowed in worry. Arrowkit tried to ask her what was really wrong, but the words stuck in hi throat. "Just meet me in my den when night hits, okay? You can go play now, if you want."

Arrowkit jumped and scurried off towards the nursery entrance. Rosethorn tried to sweep him with her tail, but Smallfoot stopped it with her own tail. "Actually, I need to speak with you with the queens about..."

Arrowkit didn't hear her as he burst out of the nursery, searching for his friends. He spotted them in the moss-ball place, and he scampered up the slope. A game was already going on; One team had Ebonykit, Rustkit, and Gorsekit, while Lightkit, Whitekit, and Jumpkit were on the other. Arrowkit sat and waited his turn as the ball of moss made it through Ebonykit's goal post.

"Aw!" she protested loudly. "No fair! I almost had it!" Pouting, she turned to see Arrowkit, and her expression transformed. "Oh, hallo, Arrowkit! Want to..." she looked at the numbers. "Oh, I guess maybe next game, because there's only-"

"It's okay, I can drop out," mewed Gorsekit, who was already padding away. "Coldblaze told me she wanted to hang out with me," he added proudly, tail sticking up straight. He bounced off to the nursery, leaving the other kits alone.

"Well, come on!" mewed Ebonykit excitedly, prancing about in place. "Me, Arrowkit, and Rustkit will be on the same team!" She stopped her dancing about to join her denmates.

Arrowkit nodded his consent, unable to speak. He decided to play blocker. Blockers were the kits who blocked the moss-ball from going into their goal post, hence the name. He circled around once and settled down in front of the marked posts. Arrowkit scanned the arena; he loved looking at the whole picture and putting plans into formation. Rustkit had decided on main kicker, and Ebonykit was second kicker. Whitekit was main kicker, and Lightkit was blocker, which didn't surprise Arrowkit, he'd always been a shyer kit. Rustkit faced Whitekit challengingly, eyes glittering with adrenaline.

"Ready?" he meowed, kneading his paws in the grass.

"Whenever you are," Whitekit meowed, meeting his gaze equally. "In fact..." he flicked the ball to him. "It's yours."

Rustkit's eyes gleamed with curiosity. He slowly took the ball.

"One," Ebonykit started. "Two," she flicked her tail. "THREE!"

Chaos erupted on the field. Rustkit tried a double bluff, but Whitekit was two steps ahead of him. She snatched the ball and went straight for the goal, only to be intercepted by Ebonykit, who passed it to Rustkit; he'd gone farther down the field. Jumpkit stayed put, expecting the same double bluff, but Rustkit single bluffed around him. He shot the ball toward the goal with an expert toss, but Lightkit struck out his paws in a delicate, yet effective and strategic swipe, sending it towards Jumpkit. Jumpkit took the ball and threw it with surprising strength. Whitekit caught it midair and threw it toward the goal.

Time seemed to slow down for Arrowkit, and he looked around. Rustkit was open, but Ebonykit was struggling with Whitekit, who was faced away. Without thinking, he blocked it straight to Ebonykit and Whitekit, and Rustkit let out a frustrated yowl. Whitekit, her back turned, didn't notice, but Ebonykit saw and let herself go limp. Whitekit staggered and sprawled out onto the ground, and Ebonykit slipped underneath him to take the moss-ball. While Whitekit was getting up, she batted it over the white she-cat's head and toward Rustkit, who grabbed it, spun midair, and shot it around Lightkit through the goal.

"Yes!" Ebonykit screeched. She jumped, and Arrowkit padded toward her. "That was great! They way you passed it to me even though I wasn't open and-"

He let her ramblings fade into the distance. He looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Bigpaw and Shadepaw heading toward the small group of kits.

Bigpaw sat a couple tail-lengths away from them, taking his paw out to lick it. "Hey, brats. We were assigned to watch you, so don't even think about leaving camp." His voice had a condescending ring to it, and Shadepaw had the same sarcastic gleam in her eyes.

"We wouldn't leave the camp!" Ebonykit started, fluffing out her fur indignantly. Arrowkit flicked his tail over her muzzle in warning; reacting to their taunts would only instigate more harsh words. To his surprise, Ebonykit sat down, huffing as her rump hit the earth. Arrowkit stared into Bigpaw's eyes boredly, wondering when he would go away. _Why is he always around?_

"Aw, does our little Stupid have a talking problem?" mewed Shadepaw cruelly, tail-tip flicking.

Arrowkit snapped his head to match her taunt with his intense amber gaze, anger spiking. He was surprised again to see her flinch. He lashed his tail from side to side, paws firmly planted in the ground. Bigpaw had stopped mid-lick, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

He sloppily sucked it back in. "Well, do what kits do. Play." He resumed licking his paw, and Shadepaw's momentary weakness had been erased, replaced with her usual high-and-mighty stature.

"Come on, Arrowkit." Rustkit padded to Arrowkit's side; he was yet again surprised. _He hasn't been the nicest cat since..._ He gulped. He didn't want to think about that ever again. It was his fault, anyway, that Silverfur died. _And Greenpaw,_ he remembered with a jolt. _And Oakstar... My fault they're..._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rustkit. "Come _on,_ Arrowkit." he meowed louder. "We need to beat them again." Arrowkit numbly padded after him, mind still whirling.

 _Blackrose must hate me. And Tumblefoot must hate me!_ He thought miserably. _And Greenpaw, for killing him. And..._

 _Ebonykit, for killing her brother!_

Arrowkit panicked and tripped over his feet, only to be caught by Rustkit.

"Watch where you're going," he mewed roughly, heaving him back to his feet. Arrowkit pulled himself together long enough to station himself in his spot to watch the game start. This time, the kickers switched roles, so Ebonykit and Jumpkit were the main kickers, leaving Whitekit and Rustkit as secondary kickers. Arrowkit noted that there would probably be more aggressive play near the goals, since the secondary kickers were bigger and stronger than the main kickers.

"Go!" called Whitekit. The ball was theirs now, so Arrowkit braced himself for blocking. Jumpkit immediately tried to curb around Ebonykit, who ducked and snatched the ball from his paws. The black kit squeaked and jumped at her, catching Ebonykit by surprise, and took it back. He ducked under Ebonykit and shot straight fir the goal; Arrowkit easily batted it asude to Rustkit. Rustkit took it and flung it to Ebonykit, who'd gone farther down; the whole set-up had been the same as last game. Ebonykit picked it out of the air and tried to do the same trick Rustkit had, but Whitekit was ready. She jumped, intercepted the moss-ball, and flung it towards the goal.

Arrowkit felt time slow again. He took a guess at where the ball would end up once it got him, and looked around. He would catch it, wait for Whitekit to run up near Rustkit, and toss it to Ebonykit, who would probably single-double bluff Lightkit and make the goal. He bunched his muscles in anticipation.

Suddenly, a silver-gray flicker caught his eye. Focus broken, he looked over to where the silver pelt was, but it had vanished. The moss-ball hit him in the face, and he flinched and fell over, the ball just rolling past the marked goal posts.

"Ha!" called Whitekit triumphantly. "That was great!" She turned to her team and started licking them in congratulations, the weird habit Whitekit had.

Ebonykit pouted. "No fair! It's just-"

"Arrowkit didn't block it," said Rustkit thinly. "Why didn't you block it? We would have won."

Arrowkit didn't have an answer for that, and stared at him blankly. Rustkit huffed and gave him a final chilly glare before turning away and padding off.

"Rustkit, wait!" Ebonykit called after him, but if he heard, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Ugh!" she mewed crossly, sitting down hardly. "Why are toms so stupid?" She looked at Arrowkit and gasped. "Oh, I didn't mean-"

He silenced her with an amused flick of his tail. Toms were stupid, and he knew it. Much more than she knew.

Ebonykit relaxed a little. "Let's go play Rabbit Chase!" she cried. "You're the warrior, I'm the rabbit!" she tensed her muscles, ready to go. She was interrupted by a deep mew.

"Wait, little one. I have to talk to Arrowkit."

Arrowkit recognized Spottedflame's voice. Ebonykit turned back, looking crestfallen.

"But we were just about to play!" she whined loudly, stamping her paws impatiently.

"I know," he purred fondly. "I'll give you a badger ride later, I promise."

Annoyed, she huffed and stomped toward the direction Rustkit went.

"Arrowkit, will you face me?"

Arrowkit gulped. He still didn't want to look at a tom. But this tom was Silverfur's friend, so he could trust him, maybe. Reluctantly, he spun around slowly. He was confused to find his eyes closed.

"Are you facing me?" he asked. Arrowkit nodded, but realized he couldn't see, and tried to say something. As usual, nothing came out, and he stamped the earth impatiently.

Not waiting for an answer, Spottedflame suddenly snapped his blue eye open, gleaming in the sunlight that was facing him. Arrowkit anticipated the same fear to come upon him like in the nursery, but, curiously, nothing triggered. He looked into his eye, amazed that he could see himself in the reflection.

Only, with blue eyes.

Spottedflame nodded, as if in deep thought. He closed his eye and opened up the amber one. This time, Arrowkit felt fear start to overwhelm him, and he found himself in Redscar's gaze, in one of his dreams.

 _'You know, I named you.'_ he had said.

Arrowkit didn't realize he was trembling until Spottedflame closed his eye again. He opened up his blue one, and Arrowkit felt himself relax.

"I see," he mumbled to himself, studying Arrowkit. He padded up to him and tried wrapping his tail around Arrowkit, who instinctively snuggled into his fur.

"Arrowkit, do you like my blue eye?" he asked, keeping his amber eye shut.

Arrowkit nodded, feeling better after today's events.

"Okay. Let's go back to the nursery. Things may be a little different for you from now on." He grabbed Arrowkit by the scruff and carried him to the nursery.

* * *

 **Alrighty! There it is, dolls. Phew, Christmas break! Woo! I got an 'A' on my chemistry final! WOO!**

 **Also, about honor orchestra, I'll be trying out for ANOTHER one in January. Super cool!**

 **QOTD: What did you think about the silver flash? Rustkit? The two bullies' looks? Spottedflame? What else?**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Changes

**I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON. SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES, FORUM GOT BUSY.**

 **Aight, so, welcome back! And really sorry about the not uploading thing, I'm skipping the next one-shot to make this chapter! Next one shot will be up, soon enough. Review Replies!**

 **OP2017- Thank you!**

 **KitKat- No, he'll only hang around at a distance with Spottedflame, amber eyes or no. And thanks! Finals are fun XD**

 **WolfFang- WOO me too! Spottedflame is one of my favorite ones to write. No problemo, Em! Thank you, and thank you, God bless! sTaY sAfE**

 **ASoBS- I won't say whether you're right or not :P And thank you! I happen to have a pretty decent amount of time, thank you very much XD and WHERE'S YOUR STORY!?**

 **Featherfrost- I won't say whether Arrowkit will end up having a mate or not, so probably save it. I actually might need one in a while :P**

 **cloudy- Yes, that was my intent.**

 **Guest- DEFINETLY not dad of the year.**

 **(also) Guest- Thank you for following _Broken_! Yes, he's been through much heckery.**

 **By the way, I WON'T end up doing the second honor band tryouts, due to a lack of communication and logistics. :/**

 **Alrighty, let's go!**

 **Onwards!**

 _Only a few days._

Arrowkit paced nervously inside of the nursery, blue-gray tail-tip flicking to and fro. Only a few days until he and other kits were apprenticed; that was all Firekit, Ebonykit, Gorsekit, Whitekit, and Lightkit ever talked about for the past moon: who their mentors would be. Arrowkit, throat still mysteriously shut, never took part in the conversation, but had listened intently, whether they knew it or not. He knew Ebonykit wanted Stripetail, Firekit wanted Driftstar, not surprisingly, Gorsekit wanted Iceclaw, Whitekit wanted Stormfrost, and Lightkit, surprisingly, wanted to be Smallfoot's apprentice. When he was interrogated about his decision, he'd said he'd always snuck glances at the medicine cat den when no one else was looking.

'Didn't you want to have a mate?' Whitekit had asked her brother, head tilting. "Medicine cats don't have mates, and you said you would like one when you're older.'

'Well, I do,' he had replied. 'But I said I'd _like_ one, I don't _need_ one.' He'd sighed. 'And besides, I want to be a medicine cat more. Smallfoot might need my help.'

This had been granted approval from the kits. 'Our brother's going to be a medicine cat!' Gorsekit had bounced over and over again.

Personally, Arrowkit was scared stiff of moving from the nursery. He hadn't forgotten the horrible encounters with Redscar in WindClan territory, which is where the apprentices usually explored their first day. He did _not_ want to be an apprentice yet.

"What's wrong?" came a deep mew to his left. Arrowkit snapped his head over, and found himself looking straight into Spottedflame's blue eyes. Arrowkit stumbled back, anxiety beginning to take hold of him.

 _Wait. Spottedflame doesn't have two blue eyes!_

Arrowkit stopped, sniffing cautiously in front of him. He noticed Spottedflame had his head rotated to where only his blue eye was visible. He tilted his head, and sat down where was.

"What's wrong, Arrowkit?" Spottedflame mewed again, taking a step closer, to which Arrowkit responded by taking another step backwards. He felt himself bump into something warm and hard, and he whirled around to see Rosethorn's head rising above his, pale red eyes forming into slits.

"What are you doing?" she snapped to Spottedflame. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Spottedflame blinked. "Dear, I might have found a way to where Arrowkit isn't... spooked of me," he mewed quietly, as if not to agitate his mate further.

Rosethorn huffed, tail flicking protectively in front of Arrowkit. "Really." She sounded uninterested. "Show me."

Spottedflame stalked cautiously toward Arrowkit, making him squirm in discomfort.

"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Rosethorn meowed quickly, pulling the helpless kit toward her.

"No, no, watch!" he mewed patiently. He stared at Arrowkit. "You said you liked my blue eye, didn't you?"

He decided to help Spottedflame. Arrowkit stepped out of Rosethorn's safe embrace and looked into his blue eye, again, feeling an eerie calm overtake him. He tilted his head, sat down, and wrapped his tail around his paws. Rosethorn's eyes narrowed.

"How...?" she trailed off, staring at Spottedflame disbelievingly.

"It has to do with what Smallfoot talked to you about." The two mates exchanged a knowing glance. Arrowkit saw Rosethorn's eyes soften, and she stood up and stepped towards him. She nuzzled his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." she purred softly, and Spottedflame closed his eyes. Arrowkit felt really warm and embarrassed; this was obviously a private moment. Arrowkit slunk out of the nursery, flinching away from Spottedflame's amber side, and started walking to nowhere in particular, enjoying the easy moorlands, stretching out forever into StarClan-knows-where. He could even see the white-tipped mountains standing, still and cold.

While he was daydreaming, he felt an unfamiliar kit pelt brush up against him. Arrowkit jumped, and turned to see Whitekit standing next to him.

"Hey, what're you doing?" she asked plainly. "This leads out of camp."

Looking at the land in front of him, Arrowkit realized he was slowly heading further away from camp, and nearer towards the rocky WindClan territory entrance. A yelp grew and died in his throat as he leapt back, landing on a pretty white flower. Disgruntled, he hopped of the flower and licked his paw self-consciously. He looked down at the flower. It was a beautiful thing, its petals had been just starting to close for the winter before he crushed it. Now, it was a broken, messy bundle of sickly-sweet smelling poultice.

"Oh, sorry," Whitekit mewed, looking down sadly at the flower. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to ask you: Who do you want your mentor to be?"

Arrowkit ripped his eyes from the wounded flower and stared at Whitekit, jaw slightly agape. Whether he wanted to be an apprentice or not, he was going to be one. He gave a small shrug; he had no clue who he wanted to be his mentor. Maybe Sunstone, or a nice she-cat that would work him to his hardest. _I want to show everybody what I'm made of,_ he thought, digging his claws in the grass.

Suddenly, figures emerged from the rocks, and he leapt back even further. He scampered to a halt when he saw that Whitekit was just standing there, gazing intently on the rising forms, and with a quick look, Arrowkit realized that the figures were cats. Sunstone, Tumblefoot, Firefrost, and Groveheart were returning from a hunting patrol, it seemed; rabbit hung from the jaws of each cat, the scent bathing Arrowkit's senses.

Sunstone dropped her group of rabbits and eyes the kit individually. "What are you doing here?" she meowed suspiciously. "Not trying to get out of camp, are you?"

"No," Whitekit piped up. "I found Arrowkit walking over here, and I-"

"Were _you_ trying to get out of camp?" Sunstone inquired, giving Arrowkit a sharp, but gentle stare.

Arrowkit shook his head until to world spun, and Whitekit had to steady him before he fell, landing in a sitting position.

Sunstone looked on the verge of laughing. "Well, you'd better get back to your mothers, they must be looking for you." Sunstone flinched, laughter dying in her throat. "I mean, er..."

Firefrost padded to her side. "Let's go, Sunstone," he murmured quickly. "The queens are hungry." He, too, flinched. "Erm-"

"Get along, you two!" Groveheart mewed to the bewildered pair through his bundle. The cats quickly shuffled past Arrowkit, throwing him awkward glances as they passed.

Arrowkit looked after Sunstone as she padded away almost yearningly, and Whitekit nudged his flank.

"You want her as a mentor, don't you?" she asked, following his gaze.

Arrowkit realized that he _did_ want Sunstone as a mentor. She was nice, but not a pushover, and being a young warrior, would push him to his limits. He nodded his head to Whitekit.

"We'd better get back," she meowed. Arrowkit stood up and followed Whitekit's bright pelt, trying not to flinch as the light reflected off of her fur and glared into is eyes. He sped up and reached her side. Whitekit suddenly bumped into his side, causing him to topple over. Whitekit quickly flung herself on top of Arrowkit, grabbing him by the scruff, shaking. Arrowkit flipped over and bucked her off, sending her flying the direction they'd just came back from. Arrowkit stood in a defensive stance eyes widening as Whitekit drug herself out of the ground and raced over. She swiped across his face, claws sheathed. Arrowkit flinched and staggered backwards, not sure of what to do next. Whitekit padded near him and stuck her nose in his face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Arrowkit realized he was shaking, and marveled at the lack of malice that came from a cat that was attacking him. Carefully, he calmed himself down and took deep breaths.

"I was only playing," Whitekit mewed. Arrokit stopped shaking. _Oh._

"Hey, and... sorry," Whitekit, uncharacteristically, whispered. Arrowkit started as she leaned in to him. "About Silverfur, I mean."

Arrowkit closed his eyes, and felt grief wash over him all over again. _I didn't want..._

"I wouldn't know what to do without my mother," she whispered again, "And, uh..."

Arrowkit sighed and headed towards the nursery. He needed a nap.

"You know, if you want, I can be your... friend."

He turned at the offer, and before he registered it, he was nodding his head.

"Okay," she mewed. She butted his shoulder. "I'll see you later, then." With that, she bounded off toward the moss-ball place.

Arrowkit stared after her until she disappeared. _Another friend!_ He bounced happily. _Pretty soon, everyone will be my friend!_ Turning away, he ducked into the nursery, where the familiar scent of milk wafted into his nose, enticing him further in. Gorsekit and Lightkit were play-fighting to the side, and Coldblaze and Rosethorn were chatting idly about whatee she-cats meowed about. Arrowkit headed towards his normal sleeping spot when he was intercepted by Coldblaze.

"Arrowkit, will you come here for a minute, sweet?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see the two queens waving their tails invitingly, shifting apart about the length to where he could shimmy through. Arrowkit padded contently over to the two she-cats and wedged himself in between them, turning around when he came through and poked his head out. He tilted his head so he could see the two queens.

"Arrowkit, dear," Coldblaze started, "We just wanted to let you know, just from us, that we're sorry about the way the other kits treated you before." She flicked her ear slowly, as if afraid of something.

Arrowkit just flicked his ear; he didn't want to talk about that, the kits were finally warming up to him, and he didn't want them to be reminded of what he was.

"It was our faults, as queens," Rosethorn added. "You are a kit, like our own, and we wouldn't want anyone to harm them. We didn't tell them _not_ to harm you, so..." she sighed. "I'm sorry, little one, I promise they won't treat you like that again."

Arrowkit just shrugged, he really was starting to feel hot, sandwiched in between the two mothers. Suddenly, Rustkit and Ebonykit bounced in.

"Hey, where's Arrowkit?" Ebonykit squeaked. "We _have_ to do something before we're _apprenticed!"_ She bounded excitedly to Rosethorn. "Can he play? Please?"

Arrowkit squirmed his way out of the hole-in-the-cats, sprinting out of the nursery before the queens could say anything, Ebonykit and Rustkit trailing not far behind him. Arrowkit, being the stockier kit, easily slowed down, and Ebonykit rammed into his behind, sending him sprawling out a little past the fresh-kill pile. Rustkit followed soon after, in turn forming their own fresh-kill pile. Feeling more playful now, Arrowkit heaved up, sending Ebonykit and Rustkit backwards, falling on top of each other. Arrowkit, legs outstretched, leaped on the pile, toppling it over, sending Arrowkit face-first into Firekit.

"Hey, watch it!" he snarled, getting up on all fours. His pelt spiked, and he arched his back. Arrowkit skittered to his paws and froze, unsure of how to react.

Ebonykit struggled up as well, blinking in confusion. "What?" she squeaked plaintively, looking to and from Arrowkit and Rustkit, eyes widening by the second. "What's wrong?"

"This _rabbit_ _-brain,"_ he snapped to Ebonykit, "Landed on me!"

Ebonykit tilted her head. "So?" she mewed, face screwing up in confusion. Firekit scoffed.

" _He_ happens to be _ShadowClan!_ Did you forget that they killed Oakstar, and Greenpaw? And _Silverfur?"_ he meowed bluntly, shooting Arrowkit a hostile side-glance.

Arrowkit shriveled underneath his pelt, and the air around him thickened, threatening to strangle him with its sudden humidity. His breathing grew fast, heart pumping too swiftly. His amber eyes narrowed, and he took a shaky step backward, horrified at his friend's tone.

Ebonykit stepped in between the toms. "He might be ShadowClan, but he's WindClan, also!" she protested hotly, staring scathingly at Firekit. "Besides, would he want to be in ShadowClan anyway, after what they did?"

"He _has_ a father." Rustkit rudely meowed.

Arrowkit's struggle grew harder. Darkness played at the edge of his vision, and everything doubled in his sight. Gasping for breath, he saw the ground rise suddenly to his face; before he hit, however, it fell back to normal, then farther and farther away... he could hear the sound of a familiar growl. Looking up from his limp position, he saw Rustkit wilt twice, and slump off twice again. Looking directly up, he saw a hazy form of...

Rosethorn.

* * *

"Firekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. I will be your mentor."

Firepaw bounced on the Highrock and touched noses with Driftstar.

 _Wow, he gets to have the_ leader _as a mentor,_ Arrowkit thought dreamily. He was standing right in front of Rosethorn, who had groomed him to his fullest shine for his apprentice ceremony. He and Firekit had... grown apart, he'd noticed, since that day when he mentioned ShadowClan. He shook his head lighty, to clear the thought and to not upset Rosethorn, who'd taken more time on his head than anywhere else.

Firepaw, with barely contained energy, walked maturely down the rock and to Rosethorn nervously, who got up from her spot and nuzzled the newly made apprentice, him nuzzling back with unrestrained purrs of relief, and Rosethorn whispered something in his ear and walked back to Arrowkit. Firepaw didn't meet Arrowkit's gaze and padded toward the other apprentices, Whitepaw, who had gotten Stripetail, Gorsepaw, who had gotten Stormfrost, and Lightpaw, who had gotten Smallfoot, as he had requested.

"Ebonykit, step forward."

Ebonykit raced up the rock, scrambling to a halt as she faced her leader; miraculously, her pelt was shiny as ever. Arrowkit saw Granitepelt breath a sigh of relief out of the corner of his eye.

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ebonypaw." Spottedflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Ebonypaw. Spottedflame, you have shown yourself to be wise and selfless. Do all that you can to pass on all you know down to Ebonypaw."

Spottedflame, slightly taken aback, stepped up to the base of the Highrock, meeting Ebonypaw on the way. The two touched noses. Spottedflame murmured something to her, and mentor and apprentice made their way to the others.

Arrowkit squirmed in apprehension. _My turn!_ He waited for the words.

"Arrowkit, step forward."

He froze in his place. He knew it was coming, but... _now?_

Rosethorn nudged Arrowkit. "Go on, little one."

Shakily, Arrowkit headed toawrd the Highrock and stumbled over the awkward ridges and clefs of the stopping in front of the towering form of Driftstar.

"This will come as a surprise to all of you," Driftstar called out. "But Smallfoot, Rosethorn, Spottedflame and Tumblefoot have decided to change Arrowkit's name."

Mews of shock reverberated throughout the gathered cats. Arrowkit felt his insides squeeze. _Change my name?_ His mind whirled. _But that's all I have left of Silverfur!_

 _No,_ he echoed back to himself. _Redscar named you._ Fury filled Arrowkit from his nose to his tail-tip. _My mother's murderer._

Arrowkit straightened and stared among the cats to let them know that he had decided he approved of the name-change.

"But Silverfur!" one cat called out. "What would she think?"

"It was her former _mate_ that named the kit, not her," Rosethorn retorted calmly. "She would approve, I'm sure."

Driftstar waited until the chatter had died down before continuing. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is."

Nameless shifted his gaze to the stars, frozen solid, as if something had taken his nerves. _I'm_ _Nameless..._ he wondered. _How does it differ from being named, I wonder?_

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, Arrowkit, until given a warrior name, will be known as Snakepaw."

She stopped for effect, letting the name sink in. "His mentor," she continued, "Will also come as a surprise. He requested Snakepaw over and over again, even though of his age. I've discussed it with my senior warriors and elders, and I have decided to give him right of passage." She narrowed her eyes. "Flamepelt will be Snakepaw's mentor."

This time, yowls of shock instead of mews erupted from the cats. "But he's an elder!" Firefrost stood and protested. "He needs his rest. He's served WindClan for longer than most of us have been alive."

"True," Stormfrost meowed loudly. "Is this even following the warrior code, letting him do this?"

"Is it against the warrior code for cats to change ranks?" Flamepelt emerged from the crowd. " 'Elder' is just a fancy rank for old cats. Am I not allowed to change that rank, even though Driftstar just appointed me mentor over this apprentice?" He eyes narrowed to Stormfrost. "Are queens not permitted to return to warrior duties, so soon after her kits are apprenticed? I know you were very eager to return back, sprout." He turned to Firefrost. "And are deputies not allowed to class up to leader? Kits to apprentices? Apprentices to warriors? Elders to StarClan?" he added, raising a brow. "Now, that's just foolery, I say! I will mentor this cat; I'm not old and defeated yet!" His voice had risen steadily to a yowl, leaving the startled cats dumb. "That's what I thought," he meowed triumphantly. "I will be up at dawn, performing normal warrior duties _better_ than the young'uns." He stepped down back into the crowd, giving Driftstar a turn.

Driftstar breathed out agitatedly. "I understand your concerns," she mewed tightly, "But you have no right to question your leader, or her counsel," she mewed pointedly to Firefrost and Stormfrost, who both shrumk back into the gathered cats. Her gaze softened. "Flamepelt has shown great spirit and courage throughout his whole life. Do all you can to pass these excellent traits down to Snakepaw."

During the commotion, Snakepaw had remained silent. _Flamepelt as my mentor? Snakepaw is my new name?_ His mind swirled as he stepped down to touch noses with the old warrior.

"Now, listen here, sprout," Flamepelt whispered. "You're going to be my last apprentice, see, so I'm going to make you my best." Before Snakepaw could respond, Flamepelt beckoned with his tail toward the other mentors and apprentices. Snakepaw followed suit, and stood next to Gorsepaw, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Now that he looked around, all the apprentices and mentors, save his own and Driftstar, were eyeing him the same way. Awkwardly, he shifted his gaze towards the stars again.

"Whitepaw! Gorsepaw! Lightpaw! Firepaw! Ebonypaw! Snakepaw!" the horde of cats cheered. Snakepaw barely heard it, his gaze settled on a particularly vivid star.

 _Silverfur,_ he wondered suddenly. _Are you watching? Are you proud of me?_ Still having his doubts, he timidly thought, _Do you love me?_

The cresent-moon and starts shone bright as a cold draft picked up, ruffling Snakepaw's fur.

* * *

 **I AM HORRIDLY LATE. I APOLOGIZE.**

 **QOTD: Well? What's that whole thing about? Thoughts?**

 **See ya (soon!),**

 **Cobra~**


	13. Chapter Thriteen: 'Senior Warrior'

**Cheer-io!**

 **CinderSparcks- Thank you for following _Broken!_ And thank you for your support - this chapter will have been updated a little faster now, as reviews help a lot!**

 **Stormbreeze- Thank you for following _Broken!_ The name 'Snakepaw' came from the fact that there aren't any canon characters that are important with a snake-related prefix. Also, I liked the sound of it. And yes, pretty bad dad. _Baddad!_ New nickname!**

 **ASoBS- Thanks for the PM-review! XD**

 **Guest- That was my goal! And I'm going to _love_ writing Flamepelt.**

 **no name- Thank you for following _Broken!_ As for a series, I don't think I will; I'm going to put everything I can into this one.**

 **Shatteredsky- Thank you for following Broken! And I agree with you, Driftstar is still getting into the hang of it :P**

 **KitKat- Thanks! And, yes, I did go back to school. Cool new profile pic!**

 **(Different)Guest- Good!**

 **(Another Guest, I think)- You got it!**

 **I learned that 'Rust-" is not an acceptable prefix, so Rustpaw will be known as Firepaw. Sorry for any inconvenience. This will be fixed in the earlier chapters as well.**

 **I will also be rewriting the beginning chapters, which are trash. You won't have to re-read them, though I highly recommend it to give a better dynamic to the story.**

 **Onwards!**

Snakepaw, lethargic, woke with a silent grunt as other cats' feet shuffled out of their nests. Opening his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar scene fold out before his eyes. He shot up ad turned his head about, looking for the queens in the open air.

 _Wait, I'm an apprentice!_

The realization struck him like a sheathed forepaw. An apprentice! Snakepaw! he rolled his new name through his head. He liked it, 'Snakepaw' was a name that was different from the other kits, it stuck out like a torn claw. Ebonypaw bumped by his side. **  
**

"Hey, Ar-" she started. She stopped and tilted her head. "...Snakepaw," she continued slowly, testing to name on her tongue. "Wow, that's going to take some getting used to," she commented, flicking her tail. "So what do you think about your new name? Snakepaw... I like it! 'Arrowpaw' would have been... well, easier, but that doesn't mean it's bad!" she finished.

Snakepaw nodded to show his approval, amusement lighting in his eyes. Every cat, Snakepaw knew, would be stuttering over his new name for a while before they got the swing of it. Snakepaw was just glad he got renamed.

Ebonykit nodded happily. "At least you like it," she mewed. "I mean, who'd want a name that you didn't like?" She drew a paw over her ear, brown pelt shimmering in the morning dew. "And I can't _believe_ you got Flamepelt as a mentor! He's an _elder!_ Why would he _want_ to have another apprentice? No offense to you, of course," she added quickly, anxiety flashing in her eyes. "What I mean is, why did Driftstar let him do it? It's just not right, somehow." She shook her pelt out. "Well, our mentors are probably waiting," she mewed. "Let's go!" Cheerfully, Ebonypaw leapt out of the apprentices' sleeping quarters, tail streaming behind her.

Snakepaw smiled at her enthusiasm, stepping out of the quarters gingerly in an attempt to look more mature than his happy-go-lucky friend. WindClan, unlike the other Clans, slept in the open air, where they could be closer to StarClan; except for the medicine cat den, the nursery, and the leaders den, everything was outsidem unhidden. He met the camp at a different perspective; Snakepaw almost lost his way to everywhere just by looking. Everything was so much smaller...

His thought train was interrupted by Firepaw, who was openly bragging to Gorsepaw.

"Driftstar is going to be the _best_ mentor ever!" he chirped, bouncing a little. "It's going to be fun training with her!" Firepaw looked towards Snakepaw. "What do you think about _your_ mentor?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "Must be a disappointment, having an old geezer for a mentor."

Snakepaw felt his mouth gape open. How could he say that about a _senior_ warrior? One who'd been an elder, for that matter! Snakepaw bristled and glared at Firepaw, but the orange apprentice had already headed where toward the fresh-kill pile, where the mentors would meet. Shrugging angrily, Snakepaw made his way toward the fresh-kill pile as well.

Cats were already bustling about, Tumblefoot giving orders for hunting and border patrols, each cat joining the cats they were assigned with. Snakepaw looked around in wonder. _Is this how Clan life really is?_ He suddenly felt giddy. _I'm a part of this!_

He scanned the clearing, spotting the mentors addressing their apprentices. To his disappointment, Flamepelt was nowhere in sight. His elatedness dropped, and he padded glumly to the other mentors, not sure what else to do.

Driftstar caught his eye first. "Where is Flamepelt?" she asked, flicking her dappled tail.

Snakepaw froze. The leader asked him a question. Him! What was he supposed to do? He stared into his leader's eyes, suddenly feeling very weak.

"He's probably snoring," Stormfrost snorted. "Not surprising, he's an old cat." The warrior shot the Driftstar a disapproving look, but the she-cat had her back turned.

"Go and get him, Snakepaw," she mewed evenly. "He'll be in the warriors' quarters."

Snakepaw dipped his head without thinking and trotted nervously to the warriors' den, feeling the eyes burning on his pelt as he walked away. He spotted the place the warriors slept, and padded up.

Sure enough, to his dismay, Stormfrost was correct. Flamepelt was on his back, clearly sound asleep, snoring loud enough to scare away the prey in ShadowClan. Snakepaw prodded his side carefully with his paw.

"Eh?" Flamepelt rolled over, blinking away sleep. "Wha's goin' on? RiverClan invading?"

Snakepaw poked him again, and looked in his eyes, hoping to catch his eye. Flamepelt snapped his head over.

"Eh, Snakepaw? What brings you here?" he mewed. With a jump, he surveyed his surroundings. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Snakepaw!" He scrambled to his feet. "Sorry, young'n, I jus'..." He never finished his sentence as he pelted to Driftstar, Snakepaw haring after him. _He's fast! He's an elder, too!_ Pride in his mentor bubbled up, and he stopped, panting, in front of Driftstar.

"-super sorry, ma'am," he was saying. "I should'a woken myself up earlier this mornin'-"

"Don't worry, Flamepelt," Driftstar mewed briskly. "You're just getting the hang of being back in warrior duties."

Flamepelt nodded his head sagely. "It won't happen again, I 'sure you."

Snakepaw felt the snickering gazes of the other apprentices and mentors sear his pelt. He shifted his paws uncomfortably, hoping to get a move on. Tumblefoot, done from assigning patrols, padded up, Bigpaw in tow. Flamepelt noticed Snakepaw's diiscomfort and nodded curtly.

"Snakepaw, you and I are goin' to take a gander at the territory first," he meowed. Beckoning with his tail, he walked towards the camp entrance. Snakepaw bounded behind him. _Territory!_ For the first time in moons since Silverfur's death, he was eager to finally leave the camp and explore. _It's been a while since I've been here,_ he mused thoughtfully. _Maybe I'll find something I didn't know about this place._ He shook his head at himself crossly. _Obviously, you will, mouse brain._

After what seemed like a few paw steps, the border to camp and territory stood before him, territory beckoning invitingly. Cautiously, he stepped one paw over the boundary, pulling back quickly when he touched ground.

 _Go on, do it!_ He urged himself. Closing his eyes, he leapt to territory. The grass felt... the same as it had in camp. The surroundings were the same, more or less, and the only thing _different_ was that... it was territory. Snakepaw was out of camp! Snakepaw felt his pelt crawl with satisfaction as he padded, step by step, toward Flamepelt; with every step his confidence grew.

Flamepelt sat a little ways off, toward a small and oddly shaped patch of interesting looking flowers. "Up this here hill," he started, gesturing to one of the many rolling hills that landscaped WindClan, "Is the best view of the territory here, besides Big Hill."

Snakepaw tilted his head curiously. _Big Hill?_

Flamepelt blinked in acknowledgement, flicking his tail toward camp. "Big Hill is 'ssentially the name of the camp. We want to see if invaders are coming from a long ways away, because that's how WindClan works."

Snakepaw narrowed his eyes. _Big Hill is camp?_ he pondered. _Why did I never know? Did the other apprentices know?_

Flamepelt whisked around and started the trek up the hill, limping slightly, and Snakepaw felt a stab of pity for the old tom. Flamepelt had served WindClan longer than any cat remembered, before Oakstar became leader. And he was trying to scale a hill in territory he hadn't explored past the Gathering path for moons. Without much thought, Snakepaw trotted up to his old mentor and leaned against him, supporting him on their way up. When they resched the top, Flamepelt sat down to catch his breath.

"Thank you, young'un," Flamepelt panted, flanks heaving. " 'ts been a while. Don't fret, I'll get better as the days go by."

Snakepaw nodded as he separated from his side, worry worming its way in his gut. _Will Flamepelt be strong enough to even be my mentor for a day?_

Flamepelt eventually shook himself, breaths coming in and out evenly now. "There, that'd do it." He pointed with his tail to in front of them. "See that, past this hill? This is a lookout point, and here, we can view mist the territory."

Snakepaw followed his tail where it was pointing, and nearly fell off his feet. They could see for _moons;_ there were rolling hills and beautiful heather patches, along with the infamous Twolegs homes that were often mocked in the nursery. On the far side of WindClan territory, the land broke off into a river, that led next to a forest, and next to that were different looking trees.

"That's RiverClan," he informed Snakepaw, looking towards the river and the land beyond. "The forest is ThunderClan, and the pine trees next to it are ShadowClan."

Shuddering at the mention of ShadowClan, he took in the information, storing it for later.

"Those big den lookin' things," he continued, flicking an ear to the Twolegs dens, "Is the Twolegplace. Don't go there for your own safety. Dogs and fat kittypets live there, sometimes together. It's toxic," he added with a cross flick of his tail.

Snakepaw's eyes widened. Dogs and cats living together? He couldn't fathom the thought. Shuddering he tore his gaze from the sights, intent on getting all he could get done finished for the day.

Flamepelt caught on and headed down the slope, not limping as ad this time, to Snakepaw's relief. "We'll visit each border we share," he told Snakepaw on his way down. Snakepaw nodded ecstatically; this was truly his first days as a warrior!

Flamepelt showed him RiverClan border, and told him how RiverClan ate fish and swam in the water, which Snakepaw wrinkled his nose to; what kind of weird cat would eat _fish?_ And _swim? In water._

After the duo marked the border, they headed toward the ShadowClan border, which pricked uneasiness within him. He still hadn't recovered from that day, and patrolling the border only made it worse. Flamepelt noticed his fear, so he quickly assured him that they would mark the border real quick and leave for camp, which calmed him down enough to move.

Then came the Thunderpath.

It was a huge, black strip that ran from left to right for farther than the eye could see, with odd markings in the middle of its pelt. It smelled rancid, like burning heather.

"We got lucky," Flamepelt meowed, "there are no monsters out today."

Relief scorched Snakepaw's fur. He'd heard gruesome tales of the Thuderpath and its vicious monsters that ate Twolegs, and hunted cats, and sometimes ate them. The Thunderpath was a place of danger.

"On my call, run as fast as you can," Flamepelt instructed. "Just in case there are any monsters, even though I neither scent them or here them.

Snakepaw flattened his ears slightly, but got his body in a tensed crouch, ready to spring. _They have sounds, too?_ At the same time, worry for his mentor sprouted up in his belly. _Will Flamepelt make it?_

Flamepelt waited for a moment before finally calling out: "Now!" Fast as a flash, Flamepelt bolted across the Thunderpath, not giving Snakepaw much time to react.

Snakepaw pelted after Flamepelt, terror shooting through his veins, and before he knew it, both of them were on the other side, panting. Flamepelt was on the earth, panting hard; panic shot through his veins. _Is he dying?_ He ran to his mentor, waiting for him to say something. Eventually, the ragged tom sat up.

"I'm fine," he assured Snakepaw, turning around, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Snakepaw. "Just need to practice, that's all."

Snakepaw supported his mentor up when a familiar smell tainted his senses. Snapping his head up, he slowly turned around, fur bushed out, to see a patrol heading their way.

And they weren't WindClan.

Two big ShadowClan cats were trotting toward them, pelts bristled and teeth already glinting with malice. Snakepaw shrunk back, nudging Flamepelt in a warning. Flamepelt had already scented the two toms, and had stood up in front of Snakepaw protectively, pelt pricking slightly.

"What are you doing here?" snarled the first tom, a dark pelted cat.

Flamepelt narrowed his eyes. "Patrolling on _our_ side of the border, Darkstripe," he hissed slightly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The other black and gray tom spoke up. "Say, aren't you an elder?" he mewed in disbelief.

Flamepelt straightened himself, back arching slightly as he puffed out his russet chest. "I'm a warrior," he mewed. "A senior warrior."

Darkstripe snickered. "We must have left them more damaged than we thought," he meowed. He narrowed his eyes at Snakepaw. "And apparently, this one survived the nursery crash."

Flamepelt bristled. "I'll have you know that every _one_ of the kits survived." He nodded to Snakepaw. " _He_ led them out when you weren't looking."

Darkstripe exchanged a glance with the gray and black tom. "Well, Stingfur," he mused, "Redscar _did_ say he didn't mind if his son lived or not."

Snakepaw widened his eyes without his brain's consent. _He what?_

Flamepelt's eyes narrowed. "Don't speak of that _disgusting_ cat," he snarled suddenly, taking a step towards the ShadowClan patrol. The two toms exchanged amused glances.

"Oh my," drawled Darkstripe, "It seems we have a grumpy elder on our paws!" He turned to Stingfur, faux-horror crossing his face. "What shall we do?"

Stingfur played along, backing up. "We should leave before he tells up a story!" His whiskers twitched with amusement. The toms threw back their heads in laughter, and started to surround Flamepelt, eyes glittering with cold mockery.

Before he knew what he was doing, Snakepaw threw himself in front of his mentor, snarling at the two ShadowClan toms.

Darkstripe and Stingfur stopped in their tracks, eyes wide. In a heartbeat, smiles slowly curled up their battle-scarred muzzles. "Well, well, look what we have here?" Darktripe drawled. "A kit just out of the nursery. Look!" he pointed out to Stingfur. "He still has kit fluff behind his ears!"

Stingfur, suppressing a _mrrow_ of laughter, peered more closely. "Look at his eyes!" he commented. Snakepaw met his stare defiantly, glaring into the enemy's eye. _You tried to kill us!_

Darkstripe took his turn, his own eyes widening slightly. "Oh, wow!" he mewed. "They look like..." He trailed off, and the two toms exchanged a knowing glance.

"We are _so_ going to rewarded for this."

As Stingfur spoke, the two toms quickly surrounded the WindClan cats, lips curling off their glittering teeth menacingly.

Stingfur sneered at Snakepaw. "You're coming with us."

* * *

 **Alright! Sorry for being a little late. At least it wasn't as bad as last time! I'm sorta lazy-ish, and roleplaying is harder on your stamina than it seems.**

 **QOTD: How do you think Flamepelt, being the oldest elder, is going to work with Snakepaw? Do you think he'll have to retire again?**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Phew

_**Oh boy I'm sorry for not updating!**_

 **So, back at it with this! I've decided to put the one-shots and character rants on hiatus for now, so this will be getting updated a lot more.**

 **Review replies!**

 **Stormbreeze- Yep.**

 **Cinder- _Thank_ you. How embarrassing! I will _edit_ my stuff now.**

 **KitKat- Thank you!**

 **Guest- Nice!**

 **OP2017 and ASoBS- I'm definitely okay with PM reviews if it won't let you review.** **I'll also be limiting my replies, so I don't take half the page writing them.**

 **And I'm working on the first chapters! They'll be so much better ughh**

 **WolfFang- Thanks, dude! Really appreciate it!**

 **PhoenixRune - AH, I know! Sorry!**

 **Onwards!**

Snakepaw froze in shock, eyes widening at the two ShadowClan toms. _What? I'm not going with them!_

Darkstripe sneered as the fear scent hit his nose. "What? Scared? Come on, it'll be _fun,"_ he mewed persuasively, a threatening gleam in his eyes.

Snakepaw took a step backwards. _No! Redscar is there, and I'd have to smell like that!_ He shook his head, attempting to dispel the raunchy scent that had been present at Silverfur's death.

Flamepelt spoke up. "Now just _what_ do you reckon you're talking about?" he mewed, a surprisingly malice edge to his voice for such an old cat. "No cat's going no where except back _home._ " He nailed Darkstripe and Stingfur with a glare. "Back to our _own_ Clans."

Stingfur snorted. "What makes you think that you're going to stop us?" he mewed. "You couldn't hurt a _squirrel,_ old cat."

With a snarl, the elder lunged at the younger warrior and tackled him with a force that took him off his paws. Snakepaw, still frozen in shock, watched in horror as the toms brawled.

Stingfur immediately rolled with it, kicking out with his hind-paws, sending Flamepelt soaring in the air, and he landed shakily on the ShadowClan side of the border. He snapped around, yowling as he lunged for him again - only to be intercepted by Darkstripe, who barreled himself into the elder tom, landing square on him.

"Look at what we have here," he mewed in his now usual mocking tone. "We officially have an _intruder!_ Heronstar _won't_ be happy," he sneered, eyes glowing. "And an elder! Didn't they teach you respect over at the sky-gazers?"

Ignoring the taunts, Flamepelt turned his head to Snakepaw. "Get help," he mewed quickly before being shut up with a paw to the face.

Snakepaw bolted, turning aroung and heading straight back the way they came from.

"Stingfur, after him!"

Snakepaw felt fear shift to terror as he heard the command; he looked behind his shoulder to see the tom haring after him. Panicking, Snakepaw gained new speed, running with all his might away from the ShadowClan tom. Stingfur, being the older cat, started to gain up on him.

 _StarClan, help me!_

He blinked and ran even faster, wind slicing through his pelt, eyes watering as he went. His muscles ached, but the young cat daren't stop. Suddenly, he saw a very familiar marking of stones. Camp! Finding new courage, Snakepaw put on a new burst of speed, effectively leaving Stingfur behind, who yowled in frustration as he skidded to a halt. Snakepaw closed his eyes, willing himself to think. _What will I say? Flamepelt's being attacked!_

He opened his eyes, a plan in form, when he saw, in the nick of time, a ginger coat. He scuffled to a halt, just barely nudging the other cat's hind-quarters.

Firepaw swiveled around in shock. "What do you want?" he asked, eyes narrowing when he saw Snakepaw. "Driftstar and I are training!"

Sure enough, the marble she-cat was in the middle of demonstrating a battle tactic, and she had frozen partially midair, jaw agape slightly. Regaining herself quickly, she padded up to the apprentice. "What's wrong?" she asked sharply, scanning the moor for Flamepelt. "Where's your mentor?"

Snakepaw set out with his plan. He lashed his tail back and forth, and flicked his ears toward the way he had came from, and snarled.

Driftstar tilted her head. "Speak, Snakepaw!" she snapped. "Where is he?"

Snakepaw willed something to come out of his throat, but nothing a wheeze escaped his throat through the filter of his jumbled words that had gotten stuck again. _What's wrong with me?_

Driftstar lashed her tail in frustration, and sprinted toward the direction Snakepaw had indicated. "Come, Firepaw!" she yowled behind her shoulder. He bunched up his muscles to go when-

"Snakepaw! Firepaw! Are you okay?"

Snakepaw and Firepaw snapped both their heads at the same time; Rosethorn was trotting up to them, concern in her eyes. "What's happening? Snakwpaw, you look shaken!" She padded up to him, curling her tail around his flank protectively. "What happened?" she repeated. Snakepaw felt her warm breath stir his ear fur, and he subconsciously sunk into her pelt.

Tumblefoot padded up to the pair, clearly coming back from a hunting patrol. "Have no clue," he muttered, eyes narrowing, "But it looks grim; Flamepelt's missing."

Rosethorn's eyes widened. "Do you think they got attacked?" she asked, fear in her mew. "Poor baby..." she stroked her tail down his spine, immediately comforting him.

Firepaw was watching this scene with a calculated look in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. Tumblefoot stepped up, nudging the apprentice. "Move!" he hissed, starting in the same direction Driftstar had.

Throwing one last glare at Snakepaw, he finally bounded off after the deputy, not once looking back.

Rosethorn _hmphed._ "What's his problem?" she meowed, leading him to Smallfoot's den. "Never mind, probably just new-apprentice pride. Come, let's get you thyme for shock. I think that's what you need. Let's have Smallfoot be the judge."

Snakepaw hardly felt his feet touch the ground until he settled into a den, leaving the grown she-cats to talk it out. Eventually, Rosethorn bade him goodbye and Smallfoot came to inspect him.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked, to which he shook his head. "Are you fearful right now?" Again, he shook his head, not anymore, at least. "Then you just need some thyme," she mewed, confirming Rosethorn's original thought. "I'll go get some."

Smoothly as ever, the white she-cat gathered some thyme in her jaws, and chewed it, leaving the pulp. "Take it," she meowed. "It'll help."

Sighing, having nostalgia flashbacks as a kit being in there for a moon and a half, he took the pulp gratefully, the liquid sliding down his throat easily. He sighed again, this time in relief; his heart had stopped pounding quite so hard, and his breathing wasn't as quick and shallow.

"There," she said, eyes glowing a little. "All better?"

He nodded again, looking up at the she-cat, feeling the warmth that emanated from her gaze. She broke off, staring at another cat who'd walked in: Sunstone. She was limping on her front paw, which was tucked up in an awkward position as she moved.

"What happened?" the medicine cat asked, immediately moving to the warrior's side to help her into a den.

"I tripped on a stupid stone," the young warrior grumbled in pain. "It was so small, too! I should have avoided it."

"Hush," Smallfoot coaxed, looking for something to brace it in. "It's just sprained; you should be on your feet by tomorrow."

Snakepaw barely made out a 'I should be on my feet _now_ ' from Sunstone as Smallfoot bound her paw up in a leaf wrap, along with a comfrey poultice to help soothe her paw. He marveled at how such a job leaves any room for sympathy - the job _seemed_ easy enough, but he'd been in the medicine cat den often enough to recognize the amount of work it took into memorize issues and distribute diagnosis, medicine, and keep track of each cat that walked in and out of there.

He stayed there for a while, enjoying the silence that was the medicine den. This was his favorite part - the isolation from the other cats, and the time the medicine cats got to themselves when no one was in. Eyes half closed, he gazed to the entrance, to hear voices echoing from the moor to the walls of the medicine den. He sprung to his paws, growing dizzy. _Flamepelt!_

Snapping out of it, he more cautiously trotted out of the medicine cat den. Three cats were huddled together. Driftstar, Firepaw, and Tumblefoot all had scratch marks, but by the smell of it, none of them were serious. He headed toward the group, looking for only one coat.

Flamepelt was in the middle of the group, and he had it worst of all. He had a claw mark down his face, blood oozing down his face, and several nasty looking flank wounds that promised infection of they weren't treated soon. But, to his relief, Flamepelt didn't look defeated at all: in fact, his eyes were gleaming with excitement as he rambled on.

"And then, he says to me," the old tom was saying, "'You're just an old cat!' You know what I said? I said, 'Now, don't you underestimate an old cat with experience!' And then-"

"That's good, Flamepelt," Driftstar mewed briskly, "But you need to go to the medicine cat den, now."

Grumbling under his breath about 'disrespectful young cats' as he stalked in the medicine den, disappearing behind the lichen that covered it, Snakepaw turned towards the medicine cat den, but a bigger concern took his mind. _Firepaw!_

He looked around in search of his friend, and he found him near his parents, relaying the whole thing to them.

"It was awesome!" the orange tom was meowing. "Fighting those filthy invaders! I clawed a white tom on the nose, and he went running!" He puffed out his chest slightly, and Snakepaw couldn't help but feel impressed. _Sting_ _fur,_ he thought, with a spark of pleasure flashing through his chest. _Mangy old-_

"That's great!" Spottedflame mewed, licking his son's shoulders, where they were scarred the most. "I'm proud of you. You did so well!" As he lapped Firepaw's pelt, the amber eye flashed up in Snakepaw's direction, to which he ducked his head awkwardly. _Maybe_ _I shouldn't interrupt._

But Spottedflame had caught sight of him already, and he turned his head to where his blue eye faced him. "Snakepaw! Come here."

Slightly embarrassed, he lifted up his head slightly, feeling more comforted at his blue eye being present. He cast a shy look to Firepaw, who hadn't looked at him yet. He felt daring enough to poke him. Firepaw swiveled his head around, his gaze neither friendly nor hostile. "Yes?" he meowed flatly.

Snakepaw winced at his tone, but he did his best to show how happy he was for him. He started by smiling as sincerely as he could, eyes glowing. He prodded the other tom's side, and gestured his head back to the ShadowClan border.

Firepaw's head tilted slightly, revealing a small cut on his ear. "It was nothing much," he mewed, sounding a little defensive. "The two toms didn't stand a chance! It was three - four if you count Flamepelt - and we whooped their tails! Flamepelt did well, too. I-"

Spottedflame tapped Firepaw's head sharply with a sheathed paw. "Speaking of Flamepelt, go to the medicine den." he ordered. "Smallfoot needs to look at you."

Firepaw sighed, shrugging angrily as he walked towards the medicine den, and Rosethorn padded after him, nervously asking him questions along the way that Snakepaw couldn't interpret.

Snakepaw tore his head from the scene to squint at Spottedflame, who had his blue eye out, so he opened his eyes fully.

"You okay?" he asked, moving an inch closer. Snakepaw tensed uncomfortably and nodded stiffly.

"Aren't hurt?" he asked again, concern gleaming in his eye. Snakepaw shook his head, and he Spottedflame let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you need anything," he mewed, "I can help." With a farewell flick of his tail, he headed to the medicine cat den.

Sighing slightly, Snakepaw headed to the apprentice sleeping quarters, not knowing what else to do. To his surprise, Gorsepaw was standing there, arguing with Whitepaw.

"Just because you caught a rabbit," Whitepaw was snarling, "Doesn't mean you get _bonus points!_ "

"Well, I caught it first," Gorsepaw meowed defensively, shrugging as if it was obvious. "My mentor was impressed."

"That doesn't mean you suddenly get rights!" she exploded. "It's our first day!"

Snakepaw ducked his head awkwardly and headed out of there quickly, hearing the rising voices of the apprentices. _Nope._

* * *

 **Yeah, a bit sudden, but I had to post something. Sorry for not updating, the forum I'm in is _super_ busy! I'll try more, I have a definite balance that works!**

 **QOTD- So, a tad more personal, how do you feel my writing is so far?**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Lovely

**Oi! How's it?**

 **So, I'm thinking about limiting my Review Replies to three a chapter, for space and efficiency purposes. Also, Sorry about the abrupt ending last chapter, I needed to put something up for my own sanity.**

 **But, for this review reply, I'm just going to say a general _'Thank you for your support! It really does mean a lot, and it relieves me to know I'm not trash.'_**

 **Though, I do have comment that I would like to address:**

 **Stormshadow3 - Thank you for voicing your doubts! You may have commented on an earlier chapter, but I hope I haven't caused confusion! For your second point, holes is the right word - at least, puncture holes that have long since healed. And thanks, about your third point!**

 **THIS WILL BE LAST NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I UPDATE THE OLDER CHAPTERS; THEY WERE SUPER LAME AND PROBABLY DROVE OFF A LOT OF PEOPLE.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention that I only have around fiveish hours a day on here and I have homework, AND I got 503'd for two days, so that may be a viable reason as to why this TAKES SO LonG**

 **Onwards!**

Four sunrises. Four sunrises were allotted for Flamepelt's recovery; and Snakepaw had been assigned a new mentor until his return.

Iceclaw.

When Driftstar had told Snakepaw that he'd been working with the blueish tom, he'd swallowed and cast his gaze down as Iceclaw started at him with in contempt - Iceclaw had never liked Snakwpaw or Silverfur, so neither had much hope of real progression.

He was walking through WindClan territory, near an old badger set that had been left unused for seasons, Iceclaw taking the lead. It kept paroling cats safe from storms that may rise up, and no cat usually went there, so sometimes mentors and their apprentices would go there to train privately. His pelt prickled at the possibility of being alone with that tom - he didn't know what he was capable of, and he knew Iceclaw wasn't exactly the fondest of him or Silverfur, but he remembered the grief-stricken look he'd had at her vigil.

Iceclaw stopped abruptly, Snakepaw almost bumping in to his rear as the older warrior parted his jaws, ears pricked.

"No prey here," he mewed. "Guess we need to do something else." He turned to meet Snakepaw's eyes, who hadn't backed up since his near collision with him. "Today, we practice battle techniques."

Snakepaw tried to not let his surprise show. _On my second day of training?_ As disconcerted as he was, he couldn't help but feel excited; now he could protect his Clan from invaders! _And ShadowClan invaders,_ he added to himself darkly. He unsheathed and sheathed his claws in and out, nodding to Iceclaw in anticipation.

"First," he started, "We should start with the basic attack crouch." He backed up and ducked, keeping his weight balanced throughout his body, muscles tensed for action. As soon as he started it, he stood back up. "You try," he commanded.

Snakepaw blinked, parting his jaws to protest, but he snapped them shut, seeing how fruitless that would have been. Slowly and awkwardly, he bent down in a crouch that he thought was as similar to Iceclaw's as possible. Once he'd finished, Iceclaw nosed his hind legs farther apart. "Bigger base, better balance," he informed tartly, moving to his front paws. He nosed those closer together. "Too big of a base, however, will only result in a spread-eagled mess," he said. "Keep your chin up, and look at your enemy defiantly. Let them know by a look that you're in charge, and you're going to win."

Snakepaw obeyed all of this, doing his best to glare in front of him. After a moment, his legs started to feel sore, and he had to clench his teeth to restrain from letting them shake.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Iceclaw snapped, flicking his ear sharply with his tail. "Glare like you mean it! Imagine - Redscar's there," he said quickly, "And he's about to kill Firepaw."

Snakepaw's eyes widened, and he lost focus for a moment, swaying on his paws. Snapping back to reality and regainng his balance, he glowered at the spot in front of him, and silently growled. _No cat hurts my friend!_

Before he could stop himself, he leaped high into the air before landing on the heather in front of him and started tearing at it, shredding it in a flurry of teeth and claws before something threw him off of his unfortunate opponent.

Iceclaw had picked him up by the scruff and set him down from where he'd leaped, an uncertain gleam in his eyes. "O-kay," he meowed tersely. "Let's save mutilation," he continued, angling his ears toward the destroyed heather, "For a later date. We could have used that for an elder's nest, but not now."

Embarrassment made his pelt prickle, and he hung his head slightly.

"Now," he said, shaking out his fur. "Crouch."

Snakepaw dumbly did as he was told, keeping his muscles tense and low to the ground.

"Good," he murmured, scrutinizing his form. "For an apprentice, anyways. You still have a long way to go. No - back in position!" he snapped when Snakepaw had attempted to get up. "Hold that until I find a rabbit." He walked away from the crouched Snakepaw, tail vanishing behind the ferns that usually contained rabbit burrows.

Lovely.

Snakepaw felt awkward there, alone and exposed in an attack crouch. He felt a faint breeze stir his fur, and a bird sounded nearby, though he daren't look - that would pose a threat to his balance. Now that he thought of it, his body _was s_ tarting to wobble, muscles growing sore, but Snakepaw just gritted his teeth and willed himself back upright.

After what seemed like a moon, Iceclaw finally came back with a plump rabbit, the prey dangling from his jaws. Snakepaw couldn't help the water that cascaded down his chin at the sight and smell of it - it looked positively _divine._

When Iceclaw dropped it at his paws, he could barely restrain his instinct to break attention and tear at the inviting flesh, its scent clear and fresh on his tongue. The blueish tom stared at him intently. "Was your balancing off at any time wjem I was gone?" he inquired, searching the apprentice's face. When Snakepaw nodded, he continued: "Do your muscles ache?" A vigorous nod from Snakepaw earned a snort from his substitute. "Okay, relax."

Snakepaw fell to his stomach, relief washing his pelt until Iceclaw growled. "Get back up!" he meowed irritably. "I didn't say go back to sleep!" Snakepaw pulled himself back up, muscles shrieking in pain as he faced his temporary mentor. "It's time to run.'

 _Run?_

Iceclaw turned tail and started to run away from him. "Come on!" he yowled sharply over his shoulder. "Run!"

Understanding flashed into him, and he broke out into a steady run, in an attempt to catch up with his mentor. He still wasn't used to the moor and its territory yet, so he had to watch where he put his paws landed, but with every paw step he grew more confident, and before he knew it, Iceclaw had stopped on top of a hill - the last stretch. Exerting himself, Snakepaw tanked his way up the hill before stopping at Iceclaw's side, flanks heaving as he gasped for breath.

Iceclaw, amazingly, didn't seem daunted at the exercise. His gaze was settled at some faraway point. "Look over there," he mewed, expression suddenly fading from his usual stern manner to a softer, fonder expression - something Snakepaw hadn't thought possible. "What do you see?"

Panting having eased some, he managed to squint his eyes, straining too see as far away as her could to impress his substitute. He saw a bird, a raven by its form, and thick forest that eventually faded into a riverbed, with a few trees littered her and there that probably marked their camp. At the farthest, he could make out another forest, only it was less dark than the closer forest - which he guessed was ShadowClan, he realized with a shudder, remembering the harsh smell that had penetrated his nose yesterday as they were attacked - and it was thicker, having more trees. He opened his mouth to see what he saw, and went to make noise, but his voice, _still_ , wasn't deciding to work. He looked desperately at Iceclaw, hoping he'd understand.

To his dismay, Iceclaw narrowed his eyes, softened expression hardening again. "Well? Say something. What did you see?"

Snakepaw sighed, and opened his mouth and tried to make noise again, but all that came out was a thin trickle of air, not much different from when he'd first had this issue. _Come on! Speak!_

Iceclaw simply rolled his eyes. "I guess I have to kitty you," he replied dryly, turning back to the view. "Do you see ShadowClan's pines and RiverClan's river?"

He nodded, straightening up as he continued.

"Now, you see ThunderClan?" he continued briskly, face hardening. "The trees way over there." As Snakepaw nodded, he said, "Now how about those gray dens way past that?" Snakepaw squinted, and after a while of focusing and refocusing, he could make out fuzzy shapes past ThunderClan's trees, and he slowly nodded.

"Took you long enough," he meowed bluntly. "Those are Twoleg dens. Don't go to them."

Snakepaw felt himself bristle slightly at his condescending tone - as if he expected him to go off to the ugly creatures by will. _No way would I go to Twolegs!_ He softened his hackles before Iceclaw could see.

"Well, I think that's enough for the day," he said tersely, whipping his tail as he turned around. "Let's hunt, and then return to camp."

When they hunted, Iceclaw had caught a huge rabbit, and he decided that it was good enough feed at least four full grown warriors - so they headed back to camp. Snakepaw haven't even hunted, and his belly rumbled, having skipped a morning meal.

He scanned the cats at camp for any friendly faces he could interact with - and to his favor, Ebonypaw was standing at the fresh kill pile, Spottedflame at her side.

"Hey!" she said on notice of his arrival, delight evident in her eyes. "How was training?"

Snakepaw smiled and let out a breath of relief at his friend's tone - not condescending or giving orders. He nodded his head and flicked his tail toward Iceclaw, fixing Ebonypaw with a knowling look, and rolled his eyes.

Ebonypaw snorted as she followed his gaze. "He's always got his tail in a twist," she muttered under her breath. "You're lucky you still have tail!" she finished, amusement glittering in her eyes.

Snakepaw huffed out his laughter, since he couldn't really laugh. He flicked his tail toward Spottedflame, who was grooming himself and chatting next to Iceclaw, who had laid down his rabbit and boasting about how he caught it.

Ebonypaw's eyes lit up. "It was _so_ fun!" she meowed, "We patrolled, and we learned hunting techniques! It was really tiring, but it felt so _good_ to be of use! Or start to, anyway."

Snakepaw nodded, feeling the same way. It _had_ felt good to train to become a warrior and serve his Clan, even if he was just starting with the basic, and he had to deal with an old badger like Iceclaw. He flicked his tail toward the fresh-kill pile, his belly growling loudly.

Ebonypaw snorted in amusement. "Okay, hungry," she mewed. "Let's go."

The pair turned to the fresh-kill pile, and Snakepaw picked a small rabbit for himself, letting Ebonypaw pick the larger one. Ebonypaw frowned at his choice, but didn't protest. The two settled down next to each other and ate in silence, broken by the sound of tearing flesh and chewing.

"How come you don't talk anymore?"

The question took him by surprise. He snapped his head toward Ebonypaw, narrowing his eyes inquiringly.

"You never talk anymore," she whined. "I miss your voice. Are you mad at me?" she suddenly asked, eyes widening with anxiety.

Snakepaw shook his head vigorously, eyes widening as well. He didn't _know_ why he couldn't talk. Why couldn't he speak anymore? He shrugged his shoulders, eyes just as confused as he felt.

"Maybe you should see Smallfoot," she offered, sniffing. "She'll know how to get your voice back, if any cat."

Snakepaw nodded slowly, realizing that that just might work. If Smallfoot couldn't get it back, no one could.

He smiled gratefully at Ebonypaw, and flicked his tail toward the medicine cat den, dark against the lighting.

"Okay!" she chirped, flicking her tail happily. "I'll see you around." She turned and padded to Firepaw, who was sitting with Lightpaw and Gorsepaw.

Snakepaw forced away a pang of jealousy as he turned and headed toward the medicine cat den. The familiar herb tang already touched his nose.

 _I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all._

* * *

 **I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON SORRY FOR LATENEESSSSSSSS**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Finally

**I believe I'm done with those other chapter edits, though I may clip out some cringe.**

 **But, oh heck, allegiances!**

WindClan:

Leader: Driftstar- Glossy grey-silver she-cat with flowing designs, light blue eyes (Apprenice: Firepaw)

Deputy: Tumblefoot- Lean medium brown tom with all four legs having a different size, Brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallfoot- Big white she-cat with small paws, leaf - green eyes (Apprentice: Lightpaw)

Warriors:

Tumblefoot- Lean medium brown tom with all four legs having a different size, brown eyes (Apprentice: Bigpaw)

Flamepelt- Deep orange tom with deep amber eyes (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Stripetail- Completely white she-cat with a black and grey striped tail, blue eyes. (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Stonefang- A stocky tom with matted gray colored fur with friendly brown-green eyes (Apprentce: Shadepaw)

Iceclaw- A lanky, prickly light blue tom with piercing ice blue eyes.

Stormfrost- Stunning calico she-cat, permanently scarred across her flank and face, one piercing foggy gray eye (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Sunstone- a bubbly she-cat with a yellow-orange pelt, bright yellow eyes.

Firefrost: A mellow, white and red tom with playful green eyes.

Spottedflame- Yellow tom with red spots over his flank, one great blue eye, one amber (Apprentice: Ebonypaw)

Gingerpelt- Light red she-cat with friendly gray eyes

Groveheart- Gray tabby tom with light green eyes

Apprentices:

Bigpaw- A big, all white tom with huge paws, hard blue eyes

Shadepaw- Light black, almost purple she-cat yellow eyes

Woodpaw- Brown tom with brown eyes

Snake(Shame)paw- Stocky gray-blue kit, amber eyes

Firepaw- Rust-orange colored tom, prodding green eyes

Ebonypaw: Pretty dark brown she-cat with white flecks on her chest, frosty blue eyes

Gorsepaw- Grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Whitepaw- Off white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightpaw- Pale tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Coldblaze- White and grey she-cat with blazing, deep orange eyes

Rosethorn- Lovely tortoiseshell with pale red eyes

Blackrose- Jet black she-cat with red bleeding down her chest to her stomach, yellow eyes

Elders:

Mooneyes- Glossy black she-cat with huge moon colored eyes

Talonface- Tortie with a scar over his left eye, leaving one gray and the other sky blue

Kits:

Jumpkit- Dark tom with a red ear, brown eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Heronstar- paling gray tom with with faint, blending white streaks, gives the impression of him fading away, pale gray eyes

Deputy: Redscar- Hulking orange mass of a cat, very broad shoulders, hard amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cleareye- Light blue tom with a water damaged, clear gray eye; (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Warriors:

Russetcrest- Orangey red she-cat with sparkly pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Palefur- Very pale tom with shining golden eyes (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Darkstripe- Dark gray tom with a glossy, jet black streak down his spine, hard green eyes

Yarrowfur- Yellow she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Thornbelly- Dark tortoiseshell tom with soft blue eyes

Crowfeather- Deep black she-cat with frighteningly piercing blue eyes (Apprentice: Stingpaw)

Stingfur- Black and gray tabby tom with scrutinizing amber eyes

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- Yellow she-cat with bright green eyes

Emberpaw- Near red pelted tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes

Tigerpaw- Tabby tom with tiger markings, striking dark brown eyes

Frostpaw: Dappled calico she-cat, gorgeous blue eyes

Queens:

Ivylight- Pale brown tabby with startling green eyes

Pikeberry- Light brown she-cat with deep brown eyes

Elders:

Fallenbelly- A tom with a torn up belly, dusky brown pelt with shiny blue eyes

Dovespots- Once beautiful silky black coat with watchful yellow eyes

Kits:

Newtkit- An adorable little brown scrap, brown eyes

Olivekit- Pale she-kit, green eyes

Splashkit- Light brown tom with a splash of white on his head, blue eyes

RiverClan:

Leader: Fallenstar- Black and dark gray she-cat, lively amber eyes

Deputy: Bounceflame- Calico tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverpool- Silvery, old she-cat with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Warriors:

Lilybriar- Light gray she-cat with light gray eyes (Apprentice: Poseypaw)

Badgerclaw- Tabby she-cat with badger markings and claws, brown eyes (Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Lakestep- Snowy tom with lake - blue/brown eyes

Raggedfrost- Super black pelt with dark yellow eyes

Pounceheart- Mottled yellow tom with easy cool blue eyes

Cinderfall- Smoke-colored she-cat with deep green eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Brackenhawk- Bracken colored tom with golden eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw- Light brown tom with long legs and green eyes

Poseypaw- Brindled she-cat with golden eyes

Nightpaw- Dark she-cat with brown eyes

Morningpaw- Bright tom with blue eyes

Dovepaw- All silver she-cat with sliver eyes

Queens:

Dustflame- Dusty orange she-cat with amber eyes

Archface- Tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Troutstorm- Deep brown she-cat with brown eyes

Elders:

Brindletail- White grayish she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfur- Ex-eldest queen with tabby brown stripes on a black pelt, cold green eyes

Thistlepelt- Yellow tom with dull blue eyes

Kits:

Marigoldkit- Yellow she-cat with equally yellow eyes

Leafkit- Light brown tom with green eyes

Riverkit- Gray tom with lively blue eyes

ThunderClan:

Leader: Petalstar- A rough naked she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Deputy: Heavygaze- Handsome silver tom with unintentionally seductive light brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Rockburr- Tom with a darker browning pelt, along with darkening green eyes

Warriors:

Tatteredleaf- Woodsy colored tabby tom with deep brown eyes

Adderflame- Red and black tom with vicious jaws, yellow eyes

Treefang- Brown tom with cool blue eyes (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Dapplestrike- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tangletail- Silver tabby tom with a jacked tail, golden eyes (Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)

Cloudclaw- Fluffy, white tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Yarrowpaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw- Gray blue tom with striking amber eyes

Queens:

Goldleaf- Golden she-cat with gleaming orange eyes, expecting Treefang's kits

Petalstar- expecting Tatteredleaf's kits

Elders:

Hecklebriar- Very bluish she-cat, blue eyes

Bumbleclaw: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Stumpyheart- Cute little she-cat with a gray pelt, green eyes.

 **Sorry for lateness, per usual, had to update a few old chapters. Don't worry, nothing new was added.**

 **One chapter was taken out, though: Paralogue One.**

 **Onwards!**

Snakepaw entered into the medicine cat den, the scent of herbs making his nose wrinkle from the sudden change of scent. Scanning the dark den, there was no trace of Smallfoot, but upon further inspection, he spotted the medicine cat in the farthest corner of the den, coaxing a ruffled Flamepelt.

"Well, I don't _need_ these herbs!" he complained, flicking his tail irritably. "There are other warriors much younger than me that might need tending to today - look!" he rolled over on his flank, revealing scratch marks from his battle. "They're _fine._ I can hardly feel them!" A wince as Smallfoot prodded him on one of the deeper ones quickly proved his statement false.

"Let's put this poultice in," she mewed. Snakepaw noted that she sounded tired - as if she'd stayed up with the tom all night, or perhaps just exhausted with being his constant caretaker. She rubbed the medicine in despite Flamepelt's protests, scent tangy on Snakepaw's tongue, before pulling away.

"There you go," she cooed. "Now go back to sleep. You need your strength for the next days." With a grunt of protest, the elder warrior closed his eyes. Smallfoot sighed in relief and turned around, meeting Snakepaw's gaze. "Oh, hey!" she meowed, trotting up to him anxiously. "What's the matter?" She immediately started sniffing his pelt for any sort of affliction.

Snakepaw backed up to indicate he was fine, pointing his tail toward his throat and opening and closing it.

"Then who's-" she cut herself off when she saw his tail. "Is your throat sore...?" She trailed off again, and her eyes widened. "Oh - oh... your voice hasn't been working, has it?" she asked, blinking uneasily.

Snakepaw nodded, tilting his head. _Can you fix me?_

Smallfoot's eyes flashed uncertainly, but she padded into the back of her den, and, a moment later, reappeared with coltsfoot in her mouth, easily recognizable by its scent; she had used it on Snakepaw many times when he was still a little kit.

"Take these," she mewed. "Come here every day and take some. I know that these were for your breathing, but the medicine helps inflammation in the lungs, so perhaps it could help your speech, too." She took a step back, nearly stumbling on her small feet from which she was named after. "Go ahead."

Snakepaw gratefully took up the herbs, and gave Smallfoot an appreciative glance before turning around. Deciding he might as well eat them here, he turned back around, only to find that Smallfoot had disappeared back into her den. He took this opportunity to quickly drop the medicine at eat it up.

It was not as good as it smelled.

As soon as Snakepaw wrapped his tongue around the coltsfoot, he gagged, dropping the herbs in disgust, licking his chops to banish the awful taste. _How do they_ do _this with their lives?_ he thought bitterly as he attempted to eat the plant again. It was still awful, but the initial shock had faded, so he managed to choke it all down in not too much time. As he finished, he gasped for fresh air, deeper than usual due to the coltsfoot, and coughed reflexively. Shaking out his fur, he reminded himself that he shouldn't be ruffled by the herbs, but grateful for them, he started to head back when -

"Hey, youngster! Come here!"

Snakepaw halted at the sound of his name being called, and he wheeled around to find that it had come from the medicine den. He trotted over to it ad stuck his head inside, and he caught sight of Flamepelt, whose head was raised. "Come on over!" he mewed again, waving his tail invitingly.

Snakepaw shrugged and brushed past the lichen covered entrance to the old warrior, and stopped a tail length in front of him, head tilted inquiringly. Flamepelt grunted and dragged himself up to his haunches, but once he was settled, he smiled.

"Hey, Snakepaw," the elder warrior started. "How was your second day? Sorry I never got to train you today." He licked a paw and drew it over his ears.

Snakepaw shrugged in acceptance of his apology, and he flicked his tail irritably in response to his question.

Flamepelt chuckled softly. "He was never a very nice cat, even from kithood. It'll be fine, soon, I only have a couple sunrises left to recover, whatever the number was." He puffed out his old chest. "Then I'll be as chipper as ever!"

Snakepaw concealed a snort: he hadn't been so lively on their first day out, but he wasn't going to say anything, partially because he couldn't.

"You know, I know a thing or two about Iceclaw," drawled Flamepelt. "Did you know that as an apprentice, he defied Oakstar? He got in really big trouble; he got confined to camp for a moon! I was just a wee sprout at that time, around your age, just a lot older."

Snakepaw blinked at the sudden information; he didn't know that. Of course, he didn't know a lot of things.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your moth-"

"Flamepelt!" Snakepaw heard Smallfoot's meow rind in the distance. "Go to sleep!"

Flamepelt snorted ill-temperedly, but curled up, anyways. "You'd better go," he mewed. "I'll see you..." He yawned as easily fell asleep.

Snakepaw had widened his eyes, desperately trying to signal for him to go along. _He knows about Silverfur!_ Familiar grief clawed his heart, but Flamepelt was already asleep. Knowing better now than to wake him up, he turned and headed out of the den.

Warily, he padded back towards the fresh-kill pile again, hoping to see Ebonypaw. Firepaw had taken her spot, and Ebonypaw was nowhere in sight. Hopeful now, he quickly took a spot next to him. Firepaw looked up, blinking, before his head tilted curiously. "Hey..." he started uncomfortably. "How are you?" His words were slow, the spaces in between lopsided and almost difficult to understand.

Hope rising, he let a small smile curl up his muzzle, and nodded gratefully. He flicked his tail back into Smallfoot's den, wrinkling his nose.

Firepaw let out a snort. "Smell funky?" he grunted, shifting his weight. "That's why I _don't_ go over there. Why did you have to go? _You_ weren't damaged in the battle."

Snakepaw fought the urge to roll his eyes; he made it sound like more than just a border skirmish. Instead, he swished back his tail and pointed at his throat, then opened his mouth and attempted to make a sound - which looked more like gagging than speaking. To his dismay, nothing rung out, still.

Firepaw blinked, and to his surprise, sniffed Snakepaw's throat. "There's no wound here..." he mused. Something seemed to click, and he blinked again. "Wait, is your voice really not working?"

Snakepaw nodded, narrowing his eyes. Was it not obvious? He hadn't spoken a word, and hardly made a noise since - he didn't dare name the memory, so since, _it_ , happened, and he'd thought that his Clanmates would have noticed by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His tone was genuine, and his eyes were rounded in concern. "I didn't know. That's why you went to Smallfoot, huh?"

Snakepaw blinked in surprise, and attempted to purr, though nothing came out, so he touched him with his tail tip to express his gratitude, nodding.

"So how's your training?" he asked, perking his ears sympathetically. "Iceclaw, eh? How'd _that_ go?"

Feeling ruffled again by Iceclaw's tedious training, he suddenly couldn't resist anymore the urge to roll his eyes, and he did so. Huffing dramatically, he flicked his tail irritably and let his pelt prickle.

Firepaw snorted disdainfully. "That old codger needs to retire to the elder's den already," he sniffed. "Nobody but _Bigpaw_ and _Shadepaw_ like him, and that's because he's their father! I'm convinced that Stormfrost only likes him sometimes, anyways."

At that moment, Driftstar began to walk their way, and Firepaw immediately stood up to leave. "Sorry," he mewed. "Gotta go." Without another word, he and his mentor both headed off the territory.

Snakepaw was left alone, but he was happier than he'd been earlier, and he had no need to find or do anything, so he headed for his nest to take a nice, long nap.

* * *

 _Finally._

Training with Iceclaw was starting to fray his nerves. Just yesterday, he'd ordered him to chase a rabbit when it was already half-way across the moor, and when he did hare after it, it disappeared. He then had him hold a position, and it made him ache, and other stupid and useless commands.

Now, today was his last day.

"Faster!" Iceclaw's voice snapped Snakepaw out of his thoughts, and he continued to claw at the air, using the alternative front blow technique that Iceclaw had shown him.

"More precise! I haven't seen a blow that shaky since I was an apprentice!" His neck fur was fluffed out, eyes gleaming where he was stationed in front of Snakepaw. "You know where a blow like that got a good friend of mine? _Dead._ Harder, more accurate!"

Snakepaw grit his teeth as he did as he was told, ignoring the fact that it was likely disrespectful to speak of your dead Clanmates so lightly - wouldn't they get offended up in StarClan?

"What was that? Keep going, keep going! Don't get complacent - _live it!_ Redscar's in front of you."

This would always rile him up, and he focused on a huge phantom outline of a cat, and slashed vehemently at it, making it howl in pain in his mind.

"Better! Stop!" he ordered, approval gleaming in his eyes. "Take a break, follow me, we're going to hunt."

Snakepaw huffed out his agreement, and followed his substitute through the open moor. The fresh air always seemed to cool his lungs, and the rolling hills made him lose himself in his imagination, which consequently set Iceclaw off on him the day before, to his dismay. But as he inhaled, pining for the cool air, a warm, gross scent enveloped his scent glands, making Snakepaw gag.

Iceclaw had noticed as well, and he immediately wheeled back around. "Get to camp," he whispered. "F-"

But his word was cut off by a low growl that made every hair on Snakpaw's pelt stand up. Looking around, he saw a russet creature with malignant yellow fangs, eyes rounded as if zeroed in on prey. It wasn't took many lengths behind them.

 _Fox!_

Every instinct told Snakepaw to run, but his body had frozen, and the fox looked in between the two cats and locked his gaze to Snakepaw's, tensing its muscles to leap. When it did, Snakepaw didn't move, eyes opened wide in panic. A light blue-gray flash told him that Iceclaw had thrown himself at the fox, easily bowling it over and disappearing in a tangle of tails and claws that echoed with screeches of the battling beasts.. It was a young vixen, and her belly looked plump with its kits. Finally breaking from his trance, he raced after it, only to find that it was already tearing off into the distance, leaving Iceclaw to pant and lick his scratches. After a moment, he shot Snakepaw a furious glance.

"What in the world was that?" he snapped, irritation evident. "You could have helped? Did we _not_ go over fighting today?"

Hot shame burned beneath his pelt, and he looked down at his paws. _What use am I to the Clan if I'm just going to panic?_

"'Sorry' catches no prey," he continued angrily, as if reading his thoughts. "Go back to camp." He brushed brusquely past him, motioning for him to follow.

* * *

 **I MEANT to have this up yesterday, sorry!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Strained Ties

**Well, let's get this baby moving! Sorry about the ultra lateness, I was finishing _Dull._**

 **Onwards!**

"There it is."

Flamepelt's raspy mew almost took Snakepaw by surprise; he'd gotten used to Iceclaw's impatient meow. Still, however, he kept the stance he was currently in: the hunting crouch. Flamepelt had sworn he'd scented a rabbit on territory, and, as they walked along, a rabbit kit - nearly big enough to be a full grown rabbit - had hopped out of its hole and was now nibbling on some of the grass that layered WindClan's sloping hills.

"Do as I said earlier - just _run._ Run until you pounce. Snap its neck with your teeth."

Snakepaw nodded eagerly, and didn't let himself move, not even when a faint breeze ruffled his fur and drifted his scent dangerously close to the rabbit.

Too close.

The rabbit perked its ears, and - shooting around panicked eyes, darted in the opposite direction.

Adrenaline bursting, Snakepaw tore after the rabbit. It was surprisingly fast, as young as it was. He chased up a hill, where he _almost_ had it by its fluffy tail - when it darted the other direction. Skidding on the heather, he veered in the direction of the rabbit, its fear scent evident along its paw-tracks. It had decided to go up another hill; this time, he didn't get near it, but still, he ran on, body screaming for air, muscled begging for rest. Finally, the rabbit went down hill before Snakepaw could reach the top of the hill he was currently climbing - he didn't let his momentum stop and he whipped around and chased it some more. The rabbit was gaining ground, and Snakepaw was losing energy and slowing down.

The rabbit, due to the velocity it was going, and since it was heading downhill, tripped. It fell head over heels, and tumbled to a halt, stunned by the impact of the fall. Eagerly, Snakepaw out on a final burst of speed - and launched himself at the now-stirring rabbit, slamming his paws on its flank and biting swiftly on its neck. The taste of blood ran in his mouth.

Satisfied with himself, he picked up the rabbit and went over the hills and back to where his dark ginger mentor had stationed himself, and dropped his fresh-kill at his feet.

"Good!" he beamed, reaching down with his head to sniff it. "This'll feed a cat, alright!" He looked up to Snakepaw, eyes gleaming proudly. "This was your fist catch, wasn't it?" he asked cheerfully.

Snakepaw opened his mouth - of course! His first catch! He smiled, fur rippling in pleasure as he nodded. He looked up to Flamepelt and - quickly, but politely, looked down. _Oops._ He'd forgotten that his mentor had amber eyes - which he was still afraid of for an unknown reason.

"Good!" he praised his apprentice, sending warmth down Snakepaw's spine. "Let's head back to camp! You've had enough practice for the day. _About time,_ he thought, suddenly weary as he looked to the already setting sun. _I haven't eaten all day,_ he added glumly as his belly growled.

As they entered camp, Snakepaw dropped his rabbit into the fresh-kill pile and took another rabbit out of the pile. He ravenously took a bite out of it, and as he looked up, he was surprised to see Tumblefoot right in front of him. He stopped his feeding and licked his chops self-consciously, dipping his head to the deputy.

"Hey," he mewed, seemingly distracted. He picked up the rabbit Snakepaw had caught, to his surprise, and he watched the deputy take a bite of it expectantly. To his delight, he licked his chops and took another bite, deeper this time. He soaked in the sight as Tumblefoot picked off the meat of the rabbit, obviously relishing the flavor. After the rabbit had been picked to the bone, he licked his chops and cleared his whiskers of the blood. Purring, he stalked off, satisfied.

Snakepaw beamed. _He liked my rabbit! He_ loved _it!_

"Let all cats join under the Big Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Snakepaw swiveled around to find Driftstar upon the perch, staring down at her Clan expectantly, each cat gathering with equal expectancy.

 _I'm old enough to catch my own prey,_ he thought primly, strutting slightly to the middle of the group.

"The Gathering is tonight," she announced. "I will be taking, along with Smallfoot and Tumblefoot, Firepaw, Snakepaw, Lightpaw, Whitepaw, Sunstone, Iceclaw, Groveheart, Firefrost, and Gingerpelt."

Snakepaw's eyes widened. _Gathering? My first Gathering!_ He looked around and was surprised to find that only the apprentices looked excited; the warriors chose looked somber and angry. _Why do they-?_

 _Oh, yes._ The reality sunk in and dragged at his bones, and excitement quickly faded. Suddenly, his eyes widened. _That means I'll have to see -_

The world blurred around Snakepaw, and he lost his balance and swayed on his paws, just barely holding himself up.

The notion left as quickly as it came, and Snakepaw felt himself snap to, confused and scared. _I'm going though, I have to now._ Shaking his head, he went to the medicine cat den for his coltsfoot and retired to the apprentice's sleeping quarters; he'd need a nap for the time to come.

* * *

Snakepaw weaved around the rocks and pebbles that littered the path to Fourtrees, slightly nervous for the Gathering. Would there be other apprentices? Would they talk to him? Would they like him? These questions ran through his head as stubbed his toe on a rock. Frowning, he moved out of the rock's path.

Firepaw, who was walking next to him, looked about discreetly before turning his head to face him. "I wonder what the other apprentices will be like?" he said, half to himself. "ThunderClan's a know it all, RiverClan are all fat, and they get _wet,_ for StarClan's sake, _yuegh -_ and you can't trust ShadowClan with their own prey." He shook his head indignantly. "I don't think I'll talk to _them -_ their stupid Clan attacked ours! What kind of fox-hearts would do that?"

Snakepaw shook his head also - he decided he wouldn't talk to them either, but not exactly for the same reasons as Firepaw. _Redscar._ He shuddered as he thought of the brute that took his mother's life.

As they turned the corner, they came into dense forest, undergrowth tickling his paws. His fur pricked uncomfortably - he much preferred the open space of the moorland, where he could at least see the sky and what was in front of him without a tree blocking his line of vision.

Finally, after tripping over many weeds, braches, and other assortments of forest litter, the Gathering patrol arrived at the scene. Snakepaw looked up, and up, and kept looking up until his gaze barely perched on top of a big oak tree, and his gaze slid to another identical one, then another and another...

 _Fourtrees!_

The dip that contained the gathered cats was full, of weird cat smells he'd never smelled before. He was pretty sure he could make out four foggy shapes of scents, though, for the most part, they were all merged into one big cat scent, so suffocating that it was all Snakepaw could do to breath.

There was a huge rock, however, that dwarfed the cats, though. Driftstar hopped on to it as soon as WindClan filed through. On it already stood a pale gray tom, a dark she cat, and a... cat with no fur? Snakepaw stared, to make sure he understood. How could a cat have no-

His thoughts were interrupted when the naked she-cat suddenly snapped her head to him sharply, and immediately he flinched away and moved far, far away.

He landed in a patch of - _RiverClan,_ by the sharp scent that could only be described as _fish_ \- apprentices, as it seemed, sine they were discussing form.

"Yes, my mentor is super _strict_ about form," a white tom stated, obviously irritated. "I don't know-"

"You think _that's_ bad?" a light brown top interrupted her. "Badgerclaw made me clean out every nest in camp when I didn't _breath_ in sync like he's taught me."

"Brackenhawk makes me get moss and mouse-bile the elders," a dark she-cat whined, scrunching up her nose.

Snakepaw watched the conversation, half stunned, not entirely sure what to do. Suddenly, a patch of ginger fur caught his eye; Firepaw had stepped beside him.

"Who are you?"

The question caught him off guard, and he was left open mouthed at the brown tom who'd asked the question. Firepaw huffed and stepped forward. "I'm Firepaw," he introduced himself. "That's Snakepaw," he added, jerking his head to him.

"Hey!" the white tom mewed, a friendly gleam to his eye. "I'm Cloudpaw."

"I'm Spiderpaw," the light brown tom mewed. "That's Nightpaw-"

"I didn't _need_ introducing," she muttered indignantly, shaking her head. "I'm Nightpaw. That's Spiderpaw."

Snakepaw dipped his head in greetings to the other Clan cats, showing a genuine, yet nervous smile.

"He's not one to talk much," Firepaw informed the other apprentices. "Never has been," he added teasingly.

"How come?" Nightpaw asked, warily sniffing his direction. "Does his voice not work?"

Snakepaw stiffened; that hit too close to home. He shrugged, turning away, when he spotted a familiar pelt. Turning back from Darkstripe, he put on a wary smile and lashed his tail.

Firepaw had noticed, and pulled Snakepaw closer to tighten the circle. "We were just overhearing you talk about mentors?" he inquired, puffing out his chest proudly. "My mentor's Driftstar, and she's awesome."

"You got the _leader?"_ Nightpaw mewed jealously, blinking irately. "Lucky. I got a _normal_ warrior."

 _That doesn't mean..._ he didn't give thought to finish that, and he let his gaze drift over the circled cats, and what he saw shocked him, making his jump a little.

Driftstar was glaring at the ShadowClan leader upon the rock, whose fur was bristled out, though he didn't seem to be conversing with her. He kept her icy glare evenly.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

The naked she cat's voice rung out to the others, who immediately snapped from their conversations, mostly RiverClan and ThunderClan, Snakepaw noticed, to look u at the leaders, obvious respect in their eyes.

The ThunderClan leader began first. "ThunderClan is flourishing," she started, blazing amber eyes contradicting her furless pelt. "We have prey lurking all over the place, and our cats are strong. ThunderClan is strong," she finished, flashing her gaze across the clearing and stepping back. Snakepaw flinched.

"RiverClan is well," Fallenstar, the leader, started. "Fish are abundant as usual, and we have no sickness, though a badger set was found on the edge of ThunderClan's territory - " she shot a glance to the naked she cat - "So I would increase patrols there, Petalstar." She stepped back, head dipping to what only could be ShadowClan's leader, Heronstar, who stepped up. "ShadowClan, again, is well," he reported. "Our greencough epidemic has long since passed, and we only lost Frogfur. We appreciate the herbs you lent us, Driftmist-"

"And I wish we never gave them to you!" she suddenly snarled, bristling. "You attacked our Clan, killed an apprentice, Greenpaw, Oakstar, and Silverfur. That is why you see me here," she added to the crowd, who was watching anxiously. "I am WindClan's leader now. Drift _star._ "

A shocked silence filled Fourtrees, and Snakepaw's belly tightened with apprehension. He could smell his own fear scent. "WindClan demands a reason as to why this happened," she finished, shooting a glare at the leader.

"You have a kit," he responded evenly, "That belongs to us."

Snakepaw's blood froze. _I belong to WindClan!_

Driftstar's gaze turned from shock to anger to disgust. "This kit in question belongs to WindClan. You've lost the opportunity to take him when you could." She snarled slightly. "You harmed my warriors, the apprentices, the _kits._ You tried to take the _nursery_ down! You _knew_ there were kits in there! So you'd, what, take the kit by _killing_ him? That makes no sense. Tell me, Heron-"

"I can explain."

A hulking, giant orange mass of a cat hopped on the rock where the leaders stood. "If I may speak."

Heronstar narrowed his eyes contemptuously. "This had better be worth it, Redscar."

Snakepaw stared at his father with a mixture of fear and panic. _He's going to take me away! H_ e subconsciously sunk into Firepaw's pelt, who leaned against him for support. WindClan around him drew in of him as well.

"Arrowkit - probably Arrow _paw_ by now, is my son. Since he is my son, and his mother is dead-"

"Thanks to you!" Iceclaw snapped, pain glittering in his eyes. "You killed her!"

The crowd murmured anxiously amongst one another, and Redscar continued. "Since he has my blood, I would like for him to come home."

WindClan drew closer to Snakepaw.

"This can't be the will of StarClan!" Smallfoot spoke up. "After what you've done? Impossible."

"Then tell me, medicine cat," Redscar sneered. "Why is the moon still shining?" He was right; no clouds had blocked the moonlight, but it shone rather brightly. Heronstar nodded slowly, but eagerly. I think StarClan has spoken," he said. "Return Arrowpaw to us."

 _"No!"_ Driftstar mewed firmly. "We will keep your _son_ , if there needs to be war over him."

Redscar curled his lip in the beginnings of a snarl. "So be it," he snapped. "We will -"

"Step down, Redscar," Heronstar snapped. "I will think about this. This Gathering is over." With that, he leaped off the Rock, motioning for his Clan to follow, which they reluctantly did, last of which leaving was Redscar, who fixed Snakepaw was an icy glare that made him tremble.

"WindClan," Drifstar mewed tautly. Immediately the patrol around Snakepaw moved, pushing him along with it. He shot a look over his shoulders to the other Clans' apprentices.

They were all wide eyed, bewilderment in their eyes. Snakepaw sighed and turned back around, following his Clanmates back to home.

* * *

 **I am very, very sorry this took so long. Unexpected events turned up.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: More

**Alrighty!**

 **So, I went to a youth convention, and the service was so loud people called the popo, mainly because we ran outside and finished service there**

 **So, without further ado-**

 **Onwards!**

"Up!"

That word woke Snakepaw sharply. Slowly, he got up and stretched his stiff limbs and trod out of the sleeping quarters, careful not to disturb the other apprentices. _Not right now,_ he groaned inwardly, feet already aching uncomfortably. _No one else is up._

After he crept around Gorsepaw, who was snoring like a badger, Flamepelt met him on the other side of the gorse. "Dawn patrol," he mewed gruffly, clearly attempting to fully wake up himself. "Gotta start you early."

Snakepaw dipped his head acquiescently and followed his mentor. Wearily, the duo padded along, until they met with Ebonypaw, Firepaw, Driftstar and Spottedflame near the camp's entrance.

"Good morning," Driftstar yawned, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes. "Let's first mark the ShadowClan border," she mewed more firmly. "Then go to RiverClan."

Pushing down a wave of resentment, Snakepaw nodded his head. ShadowClan in the past moon had marked their borders dangerously close to WindClan's already, and they had seen signs of them hunting on their land. _Crow-food eaters,_ he thought bitterly.

As they approached the border, Spottedflame sidled up next to him, on Snakepaw's right. "How are you?" he asked, making sure his blue eye was the only one visible to the apprentice. He shrugged as he was walking, nervousness forming a know in his belly. Firepaw trotted to the pair, shoving in between them. "He's been fine," he blurted. "How are you?"

Spottedflame frowned, but couldn't find a way around his son. "I'm fine," he mewed, touching his nose to his, which made the nearby Snakepaw scowl at the ground. "That's good." He pressed himself against Spottedflame as they walked, and Spottedflame obliged. Snakepaw walked ahead, aware of two sets of eyes bring onto his back, one with concern, and one with annoyance, though he didn't know that part of it.

After marking the border, Driftstar nodded towards the RiverClan side of the borders, and the patrol headed out there. "Snakepaw!" Spottedflame called. He turned around, just in time for him to avert his eyes. "Come here."

He froze, suddenly fearful, but padded slowly back to him, fur brisling ever so slightly. Firepaw made a face.

"How are you?" he inquired softly, offering a small smile. Snakepaw shrugged again, but added a shaky smile of his own and a nod.

"How's Flamepelt?" he asked quietly, worry edging his mew. "If he's-"

"I'm _fine_!" Flamepelt snapped from the back. I can take care of myself, and I can _hear_ a little still!"

Spottedflame flinched from his father's rebuke, but eyed Snakepaw pleadingly, who assured the older tom with a swift nod that the nearly blind and deaf elder wasn't clearly exerting himself.

Ebonypaw sidled up next to him as they neared the , turning her head to meet his eyes. "Is the medicine working?" she inquired softly. Snakepaw looked at the ground, suddenly bashful. The medicine had, in fact, not been working, but it _had_ helped his already normally functioning breathing, which was a plus, he supposed.

"Oh," she mewed simply. "Hopefully it gets better. I miss your voice."

This made Snakepaw feel even more nervous than usual, and he found himself quickly nodding as they neared the border.

There was a patrol of RiverClan cats already marking their borders, and they nodded to the approaching WindClan patrol, but stayed still.

"You'd better not _think_ about-"

"Hush, Badgerclaw," a white tom chastised his partner. "They're just marking their border like us."

"Still, they'd better _not_ think about taking our territory," the badger marked she-cat grumbled, sitting down with a _thump._

"I assure you, Badgerclaw, that we're just marking our own borders," Spottedflame mewed calmly, holding out his tail to stop a ruffled Firepaw from advancing. "Thank you, Lakestep," he added, nodding to the white tom. Driftstar had watched with a slightly agape mouth, but closed it. "Let's mark it," she ordered, and they wordlessly did as they were asked.

After Badgerclaw and Lakestep left, Driftstar's party headed back to camp, Snakepaw leftmost of the group.

"Firepaw, you mustn't get so angry," Spottedflame frowned at his son. "That's how fights are started."

"But they accused us of stealing their territory!" he meowed indignantly. "ShadowClan are the stealers," he added with a brief glance to Snakepaw, who flinched.

Spottedflame saw. "No they didn't," he countered. "They only said we'd _better not think about it._ And ShadowClan _isn't here_ ," he added shortly. "And their border with RiverClan isn't near ours, so we don't have to worry about RiverClan. Hush and go along."

With an ill-tempered snort and one final look at Snakepaw, Firepaw stalked into camp.

Snakepaw headed to the fresh-kill pile, belly rumbling. Intently, he grabbed an almost warm rabbit and started to eat. Ebonypaw settled down next to him with a huff toward Firepaw's retreating form. "Who does he think he is?" she sniffed. "Treating you _as if_ you were still ShadowClan." She picked at rabbit of her own, a skinnier one, and began to eat.

Obviosuly, this was bothering Snakepaw - but if he was right? He _had_ ShadowClan blood in his veins - but he also had WindClan blood as well. Could he be WindClan _and_ ShadowClan at the same time - an _honest thief?_

But Snakepaw just shrugged, and took another bite of his rabbit listlessly.

Spottedflame came as well, having heard the conversation. "I'm sorry," he apologized, surprising the both of them. "I don't know what gets into him sometimes," he sighed. Snakepaw shrugged - as if complaining about it would get him anywhere.

After he'd finished his rabbit, he left Ebonypaw with her mentor and roamed around camp until he found Whitepaw and Jumpkit playing, tossing a mossball back and forth. Snakepaw allowed a little smile to grace his complexion - the once helpless kit had grown already into a feisty young kitten, and was constantly following Whitepaw about in camp, when he was allowed out. Snakepaw thought they made a great pair - both thought alike and were feisty, so their games were always rough-and-though tumbling about. They must be taking a break from that today.

Until a flying mossball hit him square on the nose, sending him stumbling back in surprise. When he regained his focus, he found that Whitepaw was laughing.

"Sorry!" she called out unrepentantly. "Didn't mean it!" She resumed her laughter. Snakepaw snorted and trotted off, by Jumpkit had sped up to him.

"Sorry!" the little kit expressed anxiously, yellow eyes round with contrite. "I didn't mean it?"

Snakepaw smiled, brushed the kit off with his tail gently, to which he squeaked and tumbled off back to Whitepaw. He stared at the pair fondly, but mainly at Jumpkit.

 _He'll have a happy kit-hood - on my watch._

* * *

 **I DID IT I'M SORRY hEcK**


	19. I'm so sorry

Snakepaw laughedd

 **So I tried**

 **I really did**

 **This is going on a hold for now**

 **I'm going to try to do new things until I get this inspiration to pick this up again**

 **I'm about to do a collab that will be much, much better than this will ever be**

 **So I'm working on that, since it's being roleplayed first**

 **I'm sorry**


End file.
